Foxly Island : Island of Heroes
by TK Lee
Summary: Yoh and Anna go to foxly island to give yoh some extra training but yoh and anna soon find out someone is after them. Chapter 62. Yoh and Hao come face to face and it's time for a showdown. And yes I am going to finsh this story one day
1. New friends New enemys

Disclaimer  
  
I do not own shaman king but I do own Foxly Island and all it's characters  
  
Yoh Asakura sat on a ferry listening to some music though his headphones and was embarrassing his fiancée Anna kyoyama as he was singing along with the music.  
  
"Danger danger high voltage when we touch when we kiss" Yoh sang at the top of his voice.  
  
Anna couldn't take anymore she grabbed on side of yoh's headphones and pulled it away from his ear.  
  
"Yoh will you please stop singing everyone staring at us" Anna shouted.  
  
"Oh come on Anna get with the grove," Yoh replied.  
  
Anna looked at Yoh and gave him a death stare and Yoh knew what would happen if he sang another note.  
  
"Ok I'll stop" Yoh switched off his cd walk man and put his headphones behind his ears.  
  
"Are we there yet" Yoh asked his fiancée.  
  
"Almost" Anna still sounded slightly annoyed.  
  
Yoh and Anna were on their way to Foxly Island home off the Foxly order a marshal arts group. Anna had brought Yoh here for some extra training. They soon arrived and Yoh and Anna got off the ferry to find a man waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome to Foxly you must be Yoh and Anna" the man said.  
  
"We sure are" Yoh shouted excitedly making Anna roll her eyes.  
  
"My name is Kyle lee," the man told the pair.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kyle" Yoh said but Anna remained silent.  
  
Kyle took Yoh and Anna to there accommodation at Kyle's house. All 3 walked into the house and were greeted by a boy who looked about Yoh and Anna's age.  
  
"Your back" the boy said as he ran over to Kyle Yoh and Anna.  
  
"This is my little brother Alex" Kyle turned to his brother.  
  
"Alex this is Yoh and Anna"  
  
"How's it going" Alex said.  
  
Kyle and Alex showed Yoh and Anna to their rooms and both started to unpack. They would be staying a good month and Yoh was hoping Anna wasn't going to push him to hard while they were here. Yoh was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" Yoh shouted.  
  
The door opened and Alex walked into the room.  
  
"Oh hi Alex" Yoh put his hand up in a greeting.  
  
"Yoh I'm heading to the park to meet up with my friends at the park. You wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah all right"  
  
"Good I'll just ask your friend if she wants to come"  
  
"You better let me ask her Anna doesn't like to be disturbed"  
  
Yoh headed to Anna's room and knocked on it.  
  
"Yes" Anna said in a stern voice.  
  
"It's only me Anna me and Alex are going to meet up with his friends you coming?" Yoh asked.  
  
"No thanks I've got a lot to do"  
  
"Ok then see you latter" Yoh turned to leave.  
  
"Oh Yoh" Yoh stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Yes Anna"  
  
"Don't be to long we need to start your training program"  
  
Yoh sighed "ok I won't be to long"  
  
Yoh left with Alex for the park were Alex introduced Yoh to his friends.  
  
"Yoh this is Chris Lisa Nathan and Danny. Guy's this is Yoh"  
  
"Hey nice headphones mate" max shouted.  
  
"Err thanks" yoh looked a little uneasy.  
  
"Well done max you've freaked him out already"  
  
"I haven't" max protested.  
  
"Here we go again," everyone else said as they rolled their eyes.  
  
"Have to"  
  
"Haven't three"  
  
"Have four"  
  
Yoh suddenly burst out laughing, "I've got two friends just like you two"  
  
"Well now that you've meet everyone let's show you around" Alex said  
  
With that Yoh Alex and the others left the park and gave Yoh the tour of their hometown Morton. Yoh soon found the best place in Morton a café that sold cheeseburgers. It was burgers all round and Yoh was soon stuffing his face.  
  
"So what do you think of Foxly Yoh?" Alex asked  
  
"Alright I think I'm going to enjoy my visit here," Yoh said between mouthfuls.  
  
"So we have a new member of the gang do we" Alex Yoh and the others turned to see a man standing on the roof of the café.  
  
"Claw" everyone except Yoh shouted.  
  
Yoh could tell by everyone's expressions on Alex and his friend's facers that this guy was no friend he was an enemy.  
  
"What do you want claw" Alex demanded.  
  
"Alex you really do need to be more polite to people" claw to the boy.  
  
"Pleasantry's don't extend to crooks like you"  
  
Claw laughed "I see I'm going to have to teach you some manners" claw clapped his hands.  
  
Out of nowhere several men appeared and from the dress Yoh could tell these guys were ninjas. The ninjas sounded the kids Alex and the others got ready to fight.  
  
"You're going to fight these guys," Yoh asked.  
  
"Yes"Alex answer.  
  
"Then lets show these guys who's boss" Yoh said as he got ready to fight the ninjas.  
  
To be continued  
  
Wow Yoh has only been on Foxly two minutes and he's already got into a fight. How will Yoh and his new friend fair against the ninjas find out in the next part of  
  
Island of heroes.  
  
I hope you like this story please review and tell me what you thing.  
  
Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004 


	2. The Uninvited Guest

The ninjas attacked Alex and the others scatted one of the ninjas came straight for Yoh. Yoh dodged out of the way of a fly kick and turned to face the ninja. The ninja pulled out a sword and went for Yoh again. Yoh managed to grab the sword and knocked the ninja to the ground. You wasted no time and went to help Alex and the others. He could see Alex fighting one of the ninjas one on one and Yoh was surprised to see Alex could handle him self as well as he could. Alex gave the ninja a kick to the face then punched him in the stomach. Alex then finished the ninja off with an upper cut. Suddenly another ninja grabbed Alex but Nathan came in with a fly kick. The ninja staged around and turned to face the two boys.  
  
"You'll pay for that," the ninja shouted.  
  
Nathan turned to Alex. "Hey Alex lets give this guy a double barrel shall we"  
  
Alex nodded. The two boys ran towards the ninja and jumped into the air.  
  
"Double barrel fly kick" Alex and Nathan shouted as the kicked the ninja into a wall. Meanwhile Yoh was knocking one ninja down after the other. Max and Danny finished one of the ninjas off and were amassed to see Yoh ploughing through the ninja's that attacked him. Chris and Lisa were fighting back to back then one of the ninjas knocked Chris to the ground.  
  
"Oh no Chris" Lisa shouted.  
  
But before she could do anything the ninja grabbed her and put a knife to her throat.  
  
"Hang on Lisa" max yelled as he went to help her.  
  
"Stop right there" the ninja told max. "One more move and she get it.  
  
Max froze. Suddenly yoh's sword hit the man's arm knocking the knife out of his hand.  
  
"You little brat you cut my arm" the ninja ran at Yoh.  
  
Yoh pulled out another sword and took the ninja down. Soon all the ninjas had been defeated and someone started to clap it was claw.  
  
"Well done you kids get stronger every time we fight" claw said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Why don't you come down here and try us?" Yoh asked the man.  
  
"As much as I would love to test you fighting skills I have appointments to keep and I can't been late"  
  
And with that claw threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Alex went over to Chris and helped him up. Chris had a small cut above his left eye.  
  
"You're bleeding" Lisa went over to Chris.  
  
"It's nothing lise" Chris told the girl.  
  
"Here let me put something around your head"  
  
Lisa pulled a headband out of her pocket and put it around his head. Max watched the two looking a bit jealous Yoh could tell max liked Lisa a lot.  
  
"She never put anything around my head when I cut my self" max said.  
  
"Yeah but the only reason you cut your head was because you fell out of a tree when you were spying on Lisa.  
  
"Shut up Nathan" max looked really embraced.  
  
"So who were those guys who attacked us?" Yoh asked.  
  
"There part of a criminal gang that's been on Foxly for the past few months" Alex explained.  
  
"But why did they attack you lot"  
  
"Because my brother Kyle and a few others keep messing their plans up"  
  
"I see. Hey what time is it" Yoh suddenly remembered that Anna had told him not to be long.  
  
Alex looked at his watch. "About half four"  
  
"Oh man Anna's going to kill me"  
  
Yoh Alex and his friends arrived back at Kyle's house to find Anna waiting for them.  
  
"Your late Yoh" Anna scolded.  
  
"It's not my fault we got attacked by a group of ninjas," Yoh told his fiancée.  
  
"So claws ninjas attacked you did they" everyone turned to see Kyle.  
  
"Is everyone all right" Kyle asked the kids.  
  
"Yeah you should have seen Yoh he was taking them down like they were match wood," Alex told his brother.  
  
Yoh put his hand on the back of his head and smiled. "It was nothing"  
  
Kyle noticed the headband around Chris's head. "I see they still got one of you"  
  
"It's only a scratch," Chris said.  
  
"Still I think I should have a look at it" Kyle Chris and the others went into the house. Yoh was about to follow but Anna stopped him.  
  
"Well now that your little adventure is over maybe you should get some training done"  
  
"Oh Anna can't it wait" Yoh moaned.  
  
"No it can't now I want you to do 50 laps around the house"  
  
Yoh sighed but knew he had to do want Anna said or else.  
  
"Yes Anna" Yoh said as he started his laps.  
  
Anna went into the house.  
  
After about an hour Yoh finished his laps and went inside. All of Alex's friends had gone home and Alex and Kyle had gone out. As Yoh went into the house he could see Anna was watching TV. Yoh snuck by and went up to his room and crashed on to the bed he needed a rest. Yoh was soon fast asleep. Latter Anna came into yoh's room to wake him up.  
  
"Hey Yoh wake up" she told the boy.  
  
"Go away Anna I wanna sleep"  
  
"We'll see about that"  
  
Anna left the room and grabbed a glass of cold water and dumped it on yoh's head.  
  
"Ahhhh" now Yoh was awake.  
  
Yoh quickly dried his hair and changed his clothes. There was a party at Kyle's house tonight that Yoh and Anna had been invited to. Yoh met up with Alex and the others at the party. Everyone was soon having a great time. Yoh and max stole the dance floor at one point Yoh tired to drag Anna on to the dance floor but she gave him a quick slap so he didn't try that again. The party soon came to an end as one by one everyone went home. Anna had already gone to bed and Alex had fell asleep on the sofa. Kyle had just said good-bye to the last of his guests and was locking the front door. Kyle came into the living room.  
  
"You enjoy the party" Kyle asked Yoh.  
  
"Yeah the best time I've had in years" Yoh replied.  
  
Kyle walked over to Alex and picked him up.  
  
"I best get this guy to bed"  
  
Yoh yawned, "Yeah that's where I'm going" Yoh went up to his room.  
  
Outside a cloaked figure watched as the lights in Kyle's house went off.  
  
"Now the fun really begins," the man said to him self as he approached the house.  
  
Inside Yoh was getting ready for bed he walked out of his room and headed for the bathroom. Just then a window opened and the cloaked figure came though it and headed down the hall. He then came to Anna's room and opened the door. Anna was fast asleep.  
  
"You'll do" the man said as he walked into the room.  
  
Yoh came out of the bathroom and noticed Anna's door was open.  
  
"Anna are you up"  
  
Yoh went into Anna's room and saw the cloaked figure about to grab Anna.  
  
"Hey you leave here alone," Yoh demanded.  
  
The figure turned to face him. Yoh recognized him instantly it was claw. Yoh ran at claw and tried to punch him but claw jumped out of the way. Claw clenched his right hand and two steel blades came out of his right sleeve. Claw went for Yoh and just missed but then he gave Yoh a kick in the side. This distracted Yoh long enough for claw to slash his arm. Yoh let out a cry of pain as blood begin to run down his arm. Kyle ran down the hall and saw Yoh come flying out of Anna's door and into the wall. Kyle turned to see claw who now had Anna in his arms.  
  
"Catch you latter" claw said as he jumped threw a window and out into the night.  
  
"Anna" Yoh said as he passed out.  
  
To be continued  
  
Man things are starting to get serious Anna's been kid napped and yoh's out cold what will happen next find out in part 3 of island of heroes.  
  
Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004 


	3. Anna

Yoh sat by a window in Morton A and E his arm had been bandaged up but it still hurt a bit.

"How are you feeling"?

Yoh turned to see Kyle.

"I'm fine the doctor says I can go home"

"Looks like I came just right"

"Did you find the guy that took Anna?" Yoh asked.

Kyle shuck his head.

"I'm afraid not"

Yoh lowered his head.

"Oh Anna I wasn't able to protect you" Yoh said as tears begin to form in his eye's.

"Don't worry Yoh we'll find her"

Yoh turned to the window as tears begin to fall down his face.

"You don't relies how much you care about someone until there gone" Yoh said softly

"I know how you feel I didn't relies how much I cared about some until she was gone"

"What happened" Yoh asked.

"I ran away from home and left her behind. It wasn't her fault I just had to go"

"What was her name?"

"Mariah. I was a bit of a rebel when I was a kid and she was the only one I'd listen to"

"Anna's the same she may be strict but she does it for my own good. If she didn't I would get anything done.

Kyle put his hand on Yoh shoulder.

"Come on lets go and find here"

Yoh nodded and left with Kyle.

Meanwhile Anna found her self looked in a cellar.

"I hope you like the accommodation my dear" claw came into view

"Who are you" Anna demanded.

"My names claw"

"Tell me did you give your self that name"

"I see we have a bit of an attitude problem Anna. If you must know I was given my name by my master the great dark wolf"

"So why have you brought me here" Anna asked.

"I'm a bounty hunter and someone has put a price on young Asakura's head"

"Who"

"My client chooses to remain anonymous"

"So I'm the bate am I"

Anna picked up a stick and held it behind her back so claw didn't see it.

"That's right as soon as your Fiancée knows where you are he'll come to rescue you"

"But there's something you don't relies I don't need rescuing"

With that Anna hit claw around the head and ran for the door but it was locked.

"There's not escape little girl" claw shouted though the darkness.

Without any warning claw appeared and grabbed Anna.

"Now you've made me angry" claw snarled.

Claw threw Anna to the ground Anna got back up but claw grabbed her again.

"Let me go" Anna yelled as she tried to brake free.

Claw smiled evilly to him self "as you wish"

Claw threw Anna up against a wall Anna was now afraid. Claw grabbed her again and dragged her over to a wall and chained her to it.

"I didn't what to do this but you leave me with no choice"

Claw finished chaining Anna up and turned to leave.

"May be now you'll learn some respect" claw said as he left the room.

On the other side of town Yoh sat by the door of a pub. Kyle was at the bar getting some information from the bar tender. Yoh's thoughts were still on Anna and what had happened at Kyle's house he played it in his mind over and over again. Thinking of a way it could have been different. A tear ran down yoh's face, which he quickly wiped from his face when he saw Kyle walking towards him.

"Any luck" the boy asked.

"No I'm afraid jay hasn't heard anything"

Kyle and Yoh had been all over Morton looking for Anna but no one seemed to know anything or were too afraid of claw to say anything.

"So what do we do now Kyle"

"Were going to have to find some of claws ninjas but they only operate at night"

Yoh and Kyle headed back to Kyle's house to get some rest as they had been up most of the night. Soon darkness fell and Kyle and Yoh went out to search for the ninjas. They searched most of the town but couldn't find any of claws ninjas. They came to Morton's town square.

"There's just no sine of them," Yoh said as he sat on a seat.

"Yeah I would have thought we'd have found some of them by now"

"Man were never going to find Anna" Yoh punched the seat in desperation.

Things were looking hopeless but then Kyle saw something.

"Hello" Kyle said.

"What is it" you stood up.

In the distance 3 men could be seen heading for the square. Kyle and Yoh found somewhere to hide. The men walked up to the shops on the square.

"Looks like some midnight shopping" Kyle turned to Yoh.

"Shall we make sure they pay for there goods"?

Yoh nodded. Kyle and Yoh headed towards the men.

"There's a nice hi fi in that shop" one of the men said.

"Shame it's closed" the second man said sarcastically.

"Well soon fix that," the third man said.

The man picked up a brick and threw it at the shop window smashing it.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's wrong to smash windows"?

All 3 men turned to see Kyle.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the men said.

"Your worst nightmare" Kyle told them.

"Your going to stop us are you," one of the other men mocked.

"That's right"

"Lets get rid of this guy"

Two of the men walked towards Kyle.

"I'll take you down in one blow" one of the men boasted

"Take you best shot"

The man went to punch Kyle but Kyle grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. The other man went to attack Kyle but Kyle just kicked him and knocked him to the ground. The remaining man turn to run but ran into Yoh.

"Get out of my way kid"

Yoh didn't move so the man pulled out a knife and went for Yoh. Yoh blocked it and knocked the man to the ground. Kyle turned to the man he was holding.

"Now who's you boss"

The man didn't answer Kyle twisted the man arm more.

"Ok ok" the man yelled.

"He's a guy called claw"

"Looks like we've got our first lead Yoh" Kyle turned back to the man.

"Do you know where claws base is?"

"As far as I know it's on the east end of town"

Soon the police arrived and took the 3 men away.

"Well that's that" Yoh said as the police van left.

"Yeah and now we have a lead to find Anna"

Kyle and Yoh turned to leave. On a roof top near by a figure in a long black coat watched Kyle and Yoh leave.

"Well well if it isn't the batman and robin of Foxly Island. I hope you get a good night sleep because guess what children spike's in town and things are about to get very interesting"

To be continued 

Who is spike what does he want and who is claws client be sure to read part 4 of island of heroes.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004


	4. The Rescue

Yoh and Kyle had arrived in the east end of town and had been joined by Kyle's best mate will.  
  
"So where do you wanna start" will asked.  
  
"Well if I know claw his base will be at a warehouse or something," Kyle replied.  
  
"Can you hear that" will said.  
  
All 3 listened and could hear music drifting though the night air.  
  
"Oh it'll be the club down the road. It opened a few months ago" Kyle explained.  
  
Kyle and will looked at each other.  
  
"I wonder"  
  
All 3 headed to the club. The place was full of people and some of them were claws ninjas. Kyle Yoh and will watched from the roof.  
  
"So the club is their base" will turned to Kyle.  
  
"Yeah no wonder we couldn't find it" Kyle opened a skylight.  
  
All 3 of them dropped though the skylight but none of them saw one of claws ninjas watching them. He pulled out a radio.  
  
"There here" the ninja simply said.  
  
Inside claw sat watching everyone at the club. One of the ninja's came up to him and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"So there here are they" claw smiled to him self.  
  
One of the ninja's was walking down a corridor suddenly Kyle appeared and grabbed the ninja.  
  
"Now then my ninja friend. Were looking for a girl you know where she is?" Kyle said.  
  
"The cellar" the ninja replied.  
  
"Lead the way"  
  
The ninja took Kyle Yoh and will to a room.  
  
"The stairs to the cellar are though that door," the ninja pointed.  
  
"Unfortunately you're not going to get to the cellar"  
  
Everyone turned to see claw standing on a balcony.  
  
"I must say I'm impressed. You found this place a lot quicker then I thought. The girl must mean a lot to you.  
  
"Your such a coward kidnapping kids claw" Kyle yelled.  
  
"Oh really then lets see how brave you are"  
  
Claw clapped his hands and a group of claws ninja's came into the room. Kyle took of his jacket.  
  
"You two go and get Anna I'll deal with these guys"  
  
"Right"  
  
Will and Yoh left the room and headed to the cellar. Kyle got ready to fight. The ninja's surrounded him and attacked.  
  
Will and Yoh arrived at the cellar and found two ninja's were guarding the door. Yoh and will soon dealt with them and headed into the cellar. Inside the found Anna chained to the wall.  
  
"Anna" Yoh shouted.  
  
He ran to Anna.  
  
"Yoh"Anna sounded very weak and looked so helpless.  
  
"What did that guy do to you" Yoh looked very upset.  
  
"Stand back Yoh"  
  
Will walked up to Anna and pulled out a sword and cut Anna's chains. Will picked Anna up and started to carry her.  
  
"Come lets get her out of here"  
  
Yoh nodded and left with will. Meanwhile Kyle was still fighting the ninja's who weren't standing any chance claw had forgotten how strong Kyle was. By the time Yoh and will returned with Anna there was only one ninja left. Kyle ran up to him and finished him of with a roundhouse kick.  
  
"Wow" Yoh couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Kyle had managed to defeat all of the ninja's. He turned to claw.  
  
"Looks like you've lost claw" Kyle mocked.  
  
Claw laughed, "Do you think your going to just walk straight out of here. This place is full of my ninja's and besides  
  
Claw revelled his twin blades.  
  
"You've still got me to deal with"  
  
Claw jumped from the balcony and landed in front of Kyle and the others.  
  
"Now who first" claw asked.  
  
Yoh had finally had enough of this guy not only had he kidnapped Anna but he had beaten her as well.  
  
"Your going to pay for what you did to Anna," he yelled.  
  
Yoh pulled out his sword and charged at claw.  
  
"No Yoh wait"  
  
Kyle tried to stop Yoh but it was to late. Claw just smiled and kicked Yoh in the stomach.  
  
"Yoh" Kyle shouted  
  
Yoh fell to his knees holding his chest.  
  
"Right now that the boy's out of the way. How about you and me get down to it Kyle"  
  
"Ready and waiting"  
  
Kyle and claw started to fight each other the two men blocked each other's blows and seemed evenly matched. Yoh managed to stand up and watched Kyle and claw fight. Both fighters grabbed each others arm's  
  
"I see you're as good as I am Kyle"  
  
"It's not often I meet people as strong as I am"  
  
Kyle and claw parted and claw went for Kyle's legs but he jumped out of the way and kicked claw around the head. A small trickle of blood ran down claws face.  
  
"Nice shot" claw said as he felt his head.  
  
The two continued to fight. Claw went for Kyle again and Kyle blocked his shot then punched claw in the stomach.  
  
"That's for Yoh. And this is for Anna" Kyle attacked claw again.  
  
"Shoryn-ken" Kyle shouted as he did a rising dragon punch.  
  
This sent claw flying onto his back. Kyle landed back on the ground.  
  
"Way a go Kyle" Yoh shouted.  
  
Kyle smiled. Yoh will and Anna headed towards Kyle.  
  
"Now lets blow this joint" will said.  
  
"Leaving so soon"  
  
All turned to see claw getting up.  
  
"Now I'm impressed there's not many people who can get up after that attack" Kyle got ready to fight again.  
  
"Then let me impress you further"  
  
Claw drew his twin blades and attacked.  
  
"Cable claw" he shouted.  
  
Claws blades flew out on a chain and headed towards everyone. Kyle and the others just managed to jump out of the way. Claw made his weapon return.  
  
"Nice move" Kyle commented  
  
"That's not the only surprise I've got"  
  
Claw was joined by more of his ninja's and this time the was a lot of them.  
  
"Well it's been fun but I'm afraid it's game over"  
  
"That's what you think" will said.  
  
Will threw his sword at the light and the room was plunged into darkness. Before claw knew what was happening a window smashed and Kyle and will grabbed Yoh and Anna and jumped out of it.  
  
"After them" claw shouted.  
  
A group of the ninja's gave chase. Kyle and the others ran though the streets with ninja's close behind. But Kyle and the others found somewhere to hide and the ninja's soon lost them.  
  
"That was close" Yoh said as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"That was quick thinking will," Kyle told his friend.  
  
Will grinned, "Works every time"  
  
Yoh turned to Anna.  
  
"You ok" he asked.  
  
"I'm all right thanks for rescuing me all of you" Anna turned to Kyle and will.  
  
"Anytime" Kyle said.  
  
Claw sat in the club his ninja's had returned unable to find Kyle and the others.  
  
"I can't believe they escaped" claw didn't look happy.  
  
"Don't worry sir we'll get them" one of claws ninja's said.  
  
"And I know just the man you want"  
  
Claw turned to see spike coming out of the shadows. He looked just like Kyle except spike had a scar across his nose.  
  
"Well well if it isn't Kyle's twin brother spike" claw said.  
  
"So my brothers been causing you some trouble has he" spike walked towards claw.  
  
"Yeah there's a bounty out on a boy who's staying with your bother. But Kyle keeps getting in the way"  
  
"Give me a couple of days I guarantee by the end of them Kyle won't be anything resembling a threat" spike smiled cruelly to him self.  
  
To be continued  
  
Things don't look good. What has spike got planed for Kyle and what's the story between the twins find out in part 5 of island of heroes.  
  
If anyone thinks the Shoryn-ken or rising dragon punch sound familiar they are special move Ken and Ryu use in street fighter. The reason I used it is because a can do the move my self and though it would be fun if Kyle could do it as well.  
  
TK LEE.  
  
Foxily Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004 


	5. Enter the chaos brothers

It was now 3 am and Kyle and the others had returned to Kyle's house for a well-earned rest. That evening Alex and his friends took Yoh and Anna to the local youth club to celebrate Anna's safe return.  
  
"He's to Yoh and Anna" Alex puts his glass into the air.  
  
Everyone else raised there glasses and banged them together.  
  
"Cheers" everyone shouted.  
  
Anna looked a little embraced by all the attention. But she was glad to be back with Yoh and there new friends.  
  
"Tell us about the rescue Yoh" max asked excitedly.  
  
Everyone listened with interest as Yoh told them all about the rescue. Soon it was time for another round of drinks. So Alex and Yoh went to get them. Unseen by everyone spike was in the youth club and watching Alex and the others. As Alex and Yoh stood in a queue to get there drinks spike walked past the two boys and left the youth club. Alex turned to the door spike had just walked out of.  
  
"What is it" Yoh asked.  
  
"I thought I saw someone"  
  
"Who"  
  
"It doesn't matter" Alex turned back to Yoh.  
  
Soon it was time for the youth club to close so Alex and his friends decided to go to Nathan's house for a while. As Alex and his friends left spike appeared and watch the kids leave. After they were out of site spike turned to leave.  
  
"Now lets see if you're at home Kyle" spike said to him self as he left.  
  
At Kyle's house all was quite and no one was home. Suddenly a window smashed and spike entered the house. He walked up to a picture of his and Kyle's parents. Spike ran his fingers down the picture and started to think about his past.  
  
(Spikes flashback)  
  
Spike thought back to when he and Kyle were kids. The two boys had just seen a film and were leaving the cinema with there parents. But someone was waiting for them. Man came out of the shadows holding a knife. The man demanded Kyle and spike's parents gave him there money when Kyle's dad refused another man appeared and grabbed Kyle and put s knife to his throat. But then Kyle stamped on the man's foot the man grabbed Kyle and threw him to the ground. Kyle's mum ran over to protect here son but the other man pulled out a gun and shot the woman dead. Kyle and spike's dad tried to stop the gunman but he was killed too. The robber's left and the two boys' were left with the bodies of there parents.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Spike grabbed a photo of Kyle.  
  
"Its all your fault if it wasn't for you they would still be alive" spike said to the photo.  
  
Spike smashed the photo frame put Kyle's photo in a dish and set fire to it. Spike watched it burn.  
  
At Nathan's Alex and his friends were playing video games on Nathan's playstaion. Nathan had an attic room and Yoh was lying outside on the roof with Anna. Both were looking at the stars.  
  
"The sky looks so beautiful," Anna said.  
  
"Yeah sure is" Yoh answered  
  
"I can see why you can spend hours looking at them"  
  
"It helps me relax" Anna told her fiancée.  
  
Anna pulled her self closer to Yoh and put her head on Yoh chest Yoh put his hand around Anna. Yoh couldn't remember the last time he and Anna enjoyed a night sky together Yoh wished the night would never end but soon it did because it was time to go home.  
  
Soon they arrived back at Kyle's house with Alex but something was wrong there was a window smashed and the front door was wide open. Alex rushed inside to find the place had been ransacked Alex called Kyle on his mobile phone and Kyle was soon at the house. Alex sat out side with Yoh and Anna while Kyle and will checked though the house the two men soon came out.  
  
"Has anything been taken" Alex asked.  
  
"Just the picture of mum and dad" Kyle replied.  
  
"So why did they ransack the house"  
  
"I don't know Alex I guess whoever it was were looking for something"  
  
"Do you think it was claw?" Yoh asked.  
  
"No it isn't his style. I think we've got a new player in town"  
  
Fortunately the up stairs of Kyle's house hadn't been touched so everyone headed to there rooms and went to sleep. Latter that night Kyle woke up and went to get a drink from what was left of the kitchen and found Yoh looking out of a window.  
  
"Hey what's up Yoh" Kyle asked the boy.  
  
"I couldn't sleep" Yoh replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Yoh Anna and Alex had to find the house like you did"  
  
"It was scary I thought claw had come back"  
  
"Don't worry Yoh he knows I can beat him now. So I don't think he'll try anything for a while"  
  
Yoh and Kyle headed back to there rooms. Soon it was morning Alex's friends had arrived and were playing football on the back garden and Kyle was training Yoh decided to watch him.  
  
"Man Kyle you've got some cool moves"  
  
"You wanna join in"  
  
"Can I" Yoh sounded excited.  
  
"Sure why don't you show me what you've got"  
  
Kyle stood in fighting stance Yoh did the same.  
  
"I think I'm going to enjoy this" Yoh said.  
  
"Oh really then hit me if you can"  
  
Yoh accepted Kyle's challenge and tried to hit Kyle but he blocked the punch Yoh tried again and Kyle blocked again. Yoh tried a few different moves but just couldn't get a shot it. Yoh was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice Anna watching him. Yoh tried to punch Kyle again but this time Kyle grabbed Yoh and tried to throw him to the ground but Yoh managed to stay on his feet.  
  
"Good you kept your balance"  
  
"I'm full of surprises Kyle"  
  
"Then lets see how good you are"  
  
The two started to fight each other. Max who had just arrived saw Yoh and Kyle training and went to find the others. Alex and his friends were still playing football. Max came running up.  
  
"Hey guys yoh's fighting Kyle," he told his friends.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to where Kyle and Yoh were fighting. The fight continued and everyone was surprised to see Yoh wasn't doing to bad. And then Yoh got a punch in.  
  
"I don't believe it" Nathan said to him self.  
  
Anna was also impressed and she knew that Kyle was a guy that could push Yoh to the next level. And of cause this was the reason Anna brought Yoh to Foxly.  
  
Latter that day Yoh went for a run and Alex joined him.  
  
"You sure handed your self fighting Kyle earlier" Alex said.  
  
"It was fun I can't wait to train with him again" Yoh replied.  
  
"He sure brings the best out of you"  
  
"I guess Kyle trained you"  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
"Sure did"  
  
Latter the two boys decided to take a brake on the park. As the two sat there a black car pulled up in the distance. Inside was spike.  
  
"You sure you can handle this"  
  
Spike turned to two men sitting at the back.  
  
"I don't think two kids will be a problem" the two men got out of the car.  
  
"We'll see" spike said to him self.  
  
The two men headed towards Yoh and Alex.  
  
"Man am I hungry" Yoh said as he held his stomach.  
  
"You wanna get some snacks from the shop" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah lead the way" Yoh replied.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going nowhere"  
  
Yoh and Alex turned to see the two men.  
  
"Oh great more trouble" Yoh said.  
  
"Who are you" Alex demanded.  
  
"We are the chaos brothers" one of the men answed.  
  
"And I'm guessing you guys aren't here for a social visit" Alex said.  
  
"No were not" the two men attacked.  
  
Yoh and Alex started to fight the two men and it was obvious that these men were really good fighters. Unseen spike watched from his car with interest from his car. Yoh and Alex fought there best but the men were too much there was something weird going on. These guys were fighting like Kyle. Soon the men sent Yoh and Alex crashing to the ground then one of the men grabbed Alex by his shirt and picked him up. Yoh tried to help him but the other man sent Yoh flying up against a tree. The man then walked over to the other man who was still holding Alex.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and us kid," the man told Alex.  
  
Yoh watched in horror as the two men started to beat Alex up.  
  
"Leave him alone" Yoh shouted as he managed to stand up.  
  
The two men turned to Yoh as Alex fell to the ground. Alex looked up and saw the two men heading towards Yoh.  
  
"Get out of here Yoh" Alex sounded very weak.  
  
But Yoh didn't move.  
  
"No chance Alex I don't leave my friends behind"  
  
Yoh charged at the two men he was going to fight to the end.  
  
To be continued  
  
What will happen to Yoh and Alex who are the chaos brothers and why do they fight like Kyle. Find out in the next part of island of heroes.  
  
That's another chapter done I hope your enjoying this story as much as I like writing it. Soon I'm going to bring some more shaman king characters into the story please tell me who you would like to see and any other ideas are welcome. A big thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story you know who you are.  
  
TK LEE.  
  
Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004 


	6. Alex's hidden fighting potential

Yoh begin to fight the two men but he didn't stand a chance soon Yoh was sent to the ground. One of the men picked him up.  
  
"Looks like game over kid" the man said.  
  
Yoh tried to brake free but the man punched Yoh in the stomach and winded him. Alex tried to get up to help his friend but the two men had beaten him pretty bad. One of the men pulled out a rope and tied it to yoh's legs.  
  
"Now lets have some fun shall we," the man said.  
  
With that the man started to drag Yoh around the park with the rope. Alex felt so helpless the men started to laugh at Yoh and Alex could feel his anger growing inside of him. The man dragging Yoh around pulled Yoh though some bushes.  
  
"Hey sorry about that" the said sarcastically.  
  
The man stopped Yoh coughed a bit and could see the bush had cut his arms and legs. Alex was getting angry now he knew he had to do something. The man grabbed the rope once again and started to drag Yoh around again.  
  
"Now this is fun," the man laughed.  
  
That was it Alex couldn't take anymore. Alex exploded with anger and charged at the two men.  
  
"Leave Yoh alone"  
  
Alex hit one of the men as hard as he could the man doubled over. The other man attacked by Alex was ready for him.  
  
"Shoryn-ken" Alex yelled.  
  
The man hit the ground he was out cold.  
  
"Take that jerk" Alex told the man.  
  
Alex then fell to the ground the other man walked up to him.  
  
"Little brat I see we underestimated you"  
  
The man walked over to the other man and put him over one shoulder.  
  
"We'll meet again"  
  
The man left carrying the other man. Yoh crawled over to Alex.  
  
"Did we win" Alex asked.  
  
"I'll say you were awesome" Yoh replied.  
  
"Glad I could help" Alex said as he passed out.  
  
"Oh no hold on Alex"  
  
Yoh untied him self picked Alex up and headed for Kyle's house as fast as he could. After Yoh had left with Alex spike appeared.  
  
"So Alex has got hidden fighting potential interesting," spike said to him self.  
  
Yoh arrived back at the house and found Kyle. Alex was quickly taken to Morton's hospital and was soon lying on a hospital bed. Everyone else had arrived and were waiting out side of the ward. Yoh had been patched up and he joined Anna and the others.  
  
"How is he" Yoh asked his fiancé.  
  
"Still out cold the doctors have done all they can now it's up to Alex" Anna replied.  
  
"Poor Alex" Yoh said.  
  
"So what happened" Anna asked.  
  
"These two guys attacked us who called them self's the chaos brothers. We tried to fight them but they were too much. But then something happened to Alex in 2 seconds he had winded one of the men and knocked out the other. But then he collapsed.  
  
"Alex has what we call a hidden fighting potential. When he gets angry he becomes really powerful but he's only like it for a short time," Nathan explained.  
  
"Alex must have used all his energy this time" Chris added.  
  
"These guys were tough but the weird thing was that they were fighting like Kyle" everyone turned to Yoh.  
  
"They did" everyone said.  
  
"I wonder how that's possible" max said.  
  
"Because I trained them"  
  
Kyle walked into the room everyone looked surprise.  
  
"You trained them," Yoh said.  
  
"The chaos brothers were my first students I trained them when I was sixteen. And I'm guessing they've come here to take on their old master"  
  
Kyle clenched his fist.  
  
"And I'm not going to disappoint them"  
  
Meanwhile spike had returned to claws base to give him a progress report.  
  
"Are you insane" claw didn't sound happy.  
  
"Your supposed to deal with Kyle not have a go at his brother and friends"  
  
"Don't worry about it" spike said calmly.  
  
"I do now we're going to have a very angry Kyle to deal with"  
  
"Claw my boy you really don't get it do you. How long have you been fighting Kyle now six months and have you beaten him once.  
  
Claw didn't replied.  
  
"I didn't thing so that's because you've got to work from the inside"  
  
Claw put his hand on his chest.  
  
"Your right about Kyle being angry but he'll be so busy looking for the chaos brothers that it'll be easy for you to get your hands on your friend Yoh"  
  
Spike and claw grinned at each other.  
  
It was now getting late and everyone had left the hospital and Kyle Yoh and Anna returned to Kyle's house to get some sleep. Anna went to her room and Kyle decided to sit on the porch outside the house Yoh joined him.  
  
"You ok" Yoh asked.  
  
"As ok as I can be" Kyle replied.  
  
"Don't worry Kyle I'm sure Alex will be ok"  
  
"I can't believe it was the chaos brothers"  
  
"It must be hard having your former apprentices turn on you"  
  
"The truth is I betrayed them"  
  
"What" Yoh sounded surprised?  
  
"You see I haven't always been a good boy. When I trained the chaos brothers I was a member of a criminal organisation known as the secret order and while I was with them I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. But the chaos brothers were the worst"  
  
Kyle looked ashamed of him self.  
  
"I turned the two brothers into monsters I taught them to do anything to win and not care who they hurt.  
  
"But one day you decided to leave the secret order"  
  
"That's right one day I met a man called keyran and he made me see what I was doing"  
  
"I guess he saw the good in you"  
  
"Something like that"  
  
Yoh yawned.  
  
"Well I'm need to get some sleep"  
  
Yoh got up.  
  
"Don't you stay out here to long Kyle you need some sleep too"  
  
Kyle smiled.  
  
"All right I won't night Yoh"  
  
"Good night Kyle"  
  
Yoh headed to his room.  
  
Next morning Yoh and Anna woke up to find Kyle had gone. They rang the hospital to see if he was with Alex but he wasn't.  
  
"Where do you think he's gone?" Anna asked.  
  
"I bet he's gone after the chaos brothers"  
  
Outside unseen by Yoh and Anna was one of claws ninjas he pulled out a radio and reported what he had heard. Claw was pleased it seemed spikes plan was working.  
  
"Jackson" claw called.  
  
One of claws ninjas appeared.  
  
"Yes sir" the ninja said.  
  
"Get all the men together the time has come to get our bounty"  
  
The ninja bowed and left.  
  
To be continued.  
  
What will happen to Yoh and Anna now claws about to make his move. Has Kyle gone after the chaos brothers and will Alex be ok. Find out in the next part of island of heroes.  
  
Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004 


	7. Kyle vs the chaos brothers

In another part of town Kyle stood over looking Morton's park.  
  
"I thought if I waited long enough you two would show up"  
  
Kyle turned to the chaos brothers.  
  
"So how you been?" Kyle asked the two brothers.  
  
"Not to bad. Sorry about your brother but we need a way to get your attention" one of the brothers said.  
  
"Well now you've got it"  
  
Kyle got ready to fight.  
  
"Now lets see if you two are as good as you used to be"  
  
Kyle and the chaos brothers started to fight each other.  
  
Back at Kyles house will and the others had arrived and everyone was about to look for Kyle when claw and his ninjas arrived.  
  
"Catch you at a bad time" claw said.  
  
Everyone started to fight the ninjas and will knew without Kyle and Alex this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
At the park Kyle was still fighting the chaos brothers and even though it was two against one Kyle was still a match for his former apprentices.  
  
"You two are still impressive as ever but you'll never beat me"  
  
"We'll see"  
  
One of the brothers tried to kick Kyle but he dodged the attack and blocked a punch from the other brother. The chaos brothers attacked again but Kyle kept blocking the attacks. One of the brothers came in with another punch Kyle grabbed his hand and kicked him. The other brother came up behind Kyle and was About to attack. But Kyle did a roundhouse kick and knocked the brother to the ground.  
  
"Man I'd forgotten how good he was," the man said as he got up.  
  
The two brothers charged at Kyle but he jumped into the air and kicked both brothers. One of the brothers attacked again.  
  
"Cable crusher" he yelled.  
  
Kyle only just managed to dodge the attack but then the other brother managed to kick Kyle around the head. Kyle fell to the ground and the brothers came in with another attack but Kyle was ready.  
  
"Cork screw kick"  
  
Kyle put both his feet in to the air and spun around on his back kicking the two brothers Kyle jumped back onto his feet.  
  
At the house Yoh and the others were still fighting the ninjas but things weren't going well there was too many of them. Max was fighting one of the ninjas max knocked him down but another grabbed his arm and broke it.  
  
"Max" Yoh shouted.  
  
Max let out a scream of pain and held his arm. Yoh tried to get to him but one of the ninjas kicked him in the chest sending him flying up against a wall. Two ninjas grabbed Yoh and picked him up but then the two ninjas were knocked down Yoh turned to see Anna.  
  
"Wow Anna remind me never to get on your bad side" Yoh joked.  
  
Yoh and Anna went to help their friends. Lisa was grabbed by one of the ninjas and thrown the ground. Chris tried to get to her but one of the ninjas pushed a bookcase over that came crashing down on Chris.  
  
"Oh no Chris"  
  
Nathan came running up to help his friend but one of the ninjas threw something around his legs Nathan fell to the ground then the ninja punched Nathan in the face and knocked him out. Now only will Yoh and Anna were still standing things didn't look good.  
  
Back at the park the fight between the chaos brothers and Kyle was heating up and neither seemed to have the advantage. The two brothers tried combining their attacks and were getting some punches and kicks in but so was Kyle. One of the brothers attacked Kyle with a rising dragon punch.  
  
"Shoryn-ken" he yelled.  
  
But Kyle knew how to counter the rising dragon punch sending the man flying into his brothers.  
  
"Cheep shot Kyle"  
  
"Yeah is that part of your do anything to win"  
  
Kyle stopped dead.  
  
"Well now looks like we've hit a sensitive spot" one of the brothers mocked.  
  
"I know what I used to teach I now I know I was wrong" Kyle told the brothers.  
  
The two brothers attacked Kyle once again but he was still a match for them.  
  
"Had enough yet?" Kyle mocked.  
  
The brothers started to fight a lot more fierce they were getting angry both brothers managed to knock Kyle to the ground.  
  
"He's down lets finish him off" one of the brothers yelled.  
  
The two brothers charged at Kyle.  
  
"And the mistake is made" Kyle said to him self.  
  
Kyle got up as the two brothers attacked. Kyle jumped into the air and kicked both brothers as hard as he could. Both brothers fell to the ground. Kyle landed on the ground and stumbled a bit.  
  
"And the game is over" Kyle said.  
  
Kyle looked over at the two brothers one of them was out cold and the other wasn't getting up.  
  
"I guess you win Kyle," the man told his former master.  
  
Kyle walked up to him.  
  
"You should have kept it between us and left my brother out of it"  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"You don't get it do you. This wasn't about you this was never about you"  
  
"You just wanted me out of the way"  
  
Kyle realised what was going on.  
  
"Yoh" he said.  
  
Kyle knew he had to get back to the house as fast as he could.  
  
At the house will Yoh and Anna was still managing to hold of the ninjas. One of the ninjas grabbed Anna put a cloth to her face Yoh tried to help her but was grabbed by a few ninjas. Anna could feel her self losing consciousness as Anna fell to the ground Yoh was dragged out side.  
  
Kyle ran though the streets as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
"I hope I'm not to late" Kyle said to him self.  
  
At the house will was now the only one standing and the remaining ninjas got ready to finish him off then claw clapped his hands.  
  
"Enough"  
  
Claw walked forward and reviled his twin blades claw and will begin to fight. Claw tried to slash will but he used his sword to block the attack.  
  
"I've always wanted to test your skills will"  
  
"Then let me show you what I've got"  
  
The two attacked each other. Their two weapons clashed sending sparks frying when the metal blades met. Will kicked claw and claw turned and attacked.  
  
"Cable claw" he yelled.  
  
Claws weapon flew out but will managed to dodge it and ran up to claw. Claw returned his weapon just in time to block will's sword.  
  
"Impressive" claw said.  
  
The two men continued to fight claw went for wills legs and will jumped out of the way and managed to cut claws arm. Claw turned towards will and tried to strike will and cut one of Kyle's chairs in two.  
  
"Now your going down"  
  
Claws anger started to fuel his attacks and will could feel him self losing ground. In the end claw cut wills sword in half and cut his leg. Will fell to the ground.  
  
"End of the line will"  
  
Claw raised his blades to finish will off but then Kyle came though a window and kicked claw across the room.  
  
"Get out of my house claw" Kyle demanded.  
  
Claw got up and turned to him.  
  
"Well if it isn't our hero. I'm afraid you a bit late" claw told him.  
  
Kyle looked around and saw everyone.  
  
"What have you done? Where's Yoh?"  
  
"My ninjas have already taken him. Hard luck Kyle I win"  
  
Claw and the other ninjas threw down smoke bombs and when the smoke cleared they were gone.  
  
Meanwhile the ninjas had taken Yoh to the docks where a boat was waiting.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Master claws client has sent someone to pick you up" one of the ninjas replied.  
  
3 men came off the boat and walked up to Yoh and the ninjas.  
  
"So this is Yoh asakura," one of the men said.  
  
"You got the money," one of the ninjas asked.  
  
The man reviled a suite case.  
  
"£50000 as agreed"  
  
The ninja took the case and the other two men grabbed Yoh and put him onto the boat.  
  
"A pleaser doing business with you" the other man said.  
  
The man followed Yoh and his two men onto the boat and left.  
  
Where is Yoh being taken. Who exactly is claws client and will Anna and yoh's friends be ok. Find out in the next part of island of heroes.  
  
Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004. 


	8. The Ring

It had been an hour since claw attacked Kyle's house and everyone was now at Morton A and E getting patched up. Max now had his arm in a sling and will's leg had been bandaged up. Everyone else seemed ok a part from a few cuts and bruisers.  
  
Anna sat alone in one of the waiting rooms and was thinking about what had happened to Yoh. A tear ran down her face every time Anna closed her eye's she saw yoh's smiling face. Anna was snapped out of her thoughts when Kate one of the nurses walking into the room.  
  
"Well Anna looks like what ever those guys knocked you out with hasn't done any harm to you. So you can go home when you're ready"  
  
Anna didn't answer Kate turned to her.  
  
"You ok" she asked.  
  
Anna looked at Kate and nodded but she knew she wasn't ok.  
  
"I can't imagine what you must be going though"  
  
Kate sat next to Anna.  
  
"Don't you have a boy friend?" Anna asked the nurse.  
  
"Not really there's someone I like but I don't know if they feel the same way"  
  
"Then ask him you have to take charge of the situation"  
  
Anna lowed here head.  
  
"Or you'll end up like me and Yoh not realising how much you love each other until something happens to one of you"  
  
Anna's voice trailed off Kate could tell Anna was really missing Yoh.  
  
Meanwhile Yoh had arrived on the main land and was put onto a truck. The truck started to move and Yoh soon fell asleep He started to dream about Anna and his friends back home.  
  
Everyone was having a party and a large banner which read "welcome home Yoh" hung at the back of the room. As Yoh watched his friend's party Anna walked up to him but before they could get to each other claw arrived and beat up all of yoh's friends then claw killed Anna. Yoh woke up with a start.  
  
"Anna" he yelled.  
  
Yoh began to cry the nightmare had been so real.  
  
Soon the truck arrived at its destination and Yoh was dragged out of the truck and taken to a large building and locked in a room.  
  
"So I've got a room mate at last"  
  
Yoh turned to see a boy sitting in the corner of the room.  
  
"Who are you" Yoh asked.  
  
"My names Luke"  
  
"I'm Yoh"  
  
Yoh sat down next to the boy.  
  
"So what is this place?" Yoh asked.  
  
"It's called the ring"  
  
"The ring?"  
  
"Look out of the window"  
  
Luke pointed to a small window with bars on it. Yoh walked up to it and looked though it. He could see a large arena with seats all around it.  
  
"Wow so that's the ring"  
  
Yoh turned to Luke.  
  
"So what's it used for?"  
  
"Fighters are brought from all over and are made to fight. We're used of entertainment," Luke explained.  
  
"Well that explains why the wanted me" Yoh said.  
  
Back on Foxly Kyle stood on the porch of his house.  
  
"Something on your mind"  
  
Kyle turned towards the voice and saw someone he knew.  
  
"Keyran I thought you'd turn up sooner of latter"  
  
"You know me when there's trouble I'm not far behind it. And I'm guessing this time things are bad"  
  
Kyle sighed.  
  
"Alex was attacked by the chaos brothers and put him into hospital so I went after them. But while I was fighting them claw attacked the house beat everyone up and kidnapped our new friend Yoh"  
  
Kyle looked down"  
  
"It was all my fault I let my anger blind me"  
  
"Hey anyone would have done the same thing"  
  
"But I should know better"  
  
"Kyle what's done is done blaming your self won't help your friend Yoh now"  
  
"I guess your right but we don't know where he's been taken"  
  
Keyran smiled.  
  
"I do that's why I came here I found out someone had put a price on yoh's head and that he was here on Foxly. But they had already sent men to pick Yoh up.  
  
"So wheres he been taken?" Kyle asked.  
  
"To a place known as the ring fighters are brought from everywhere and are made to fight"  
  
Kyle looked shocked.  
  
"Oh no we got to get him out of there"  
  
Kyle turned to keyran.  
  
"Keyran I'm going to need your help"  
  
"Just like old times"  
  
"Don't forget about me"  
  
Both men turned to see Anna.  
  
"Sorry Anna only me and keyran are going I don't want anyone else involved" Kyle told her.  
  
"I don't think you realise how much Yoh means to me Kyle. I'm not staying here I'm going to find my fiancée and no one is going to stop me"  
  
Anna looked very determined and Kyle knew there was no way Anna would stay behind.  
  
"Then we'll leave tonight," Kyle said.  
  
The 3 headed inside then spike appeared.  
  
"So you're off to rescue Yoh well watch your back because I'll be right behind you," spike said to him self.  
  
Spike turned and left.  
  
At the ring the arena was now full of people and a fight was about to begin. Some guards came into yoh's cell and took Luke away.  
  
"Luke" Yoh shouted but he was gone.  
  
Soon Luke was in the ring ready to fight. Yoh watched from the cell window and Luke's opponent arrived and was introduced as diesel. He was twice the size of Luke and looked really mean and tuff.  
  
"Let the match begin" a voice, shouted.  
  
Luke charged at diesel and kicked him across the face and knocked diesel to the ground.  
  
"All right Luke" Yoh shouted.  
  
Luke attacked again but this time diesel grabbed Luke and threw him onto the ground. Luke tried to get up but diesel kicked Luke in the side.  
  
"It's not over yet kid" diesel said.  
  
Diesel grabbed Luke and threw him against the side of the arena.  
  
"And I win" diesel said as ha walked away from Luke.  
  
"Think again diesel boy"  
  
Diesel turned to see Luke getting up.  
  
"You should have stayed down boy"  
  
Diesel ran at Luke but Luke was ready and gave him a kick in the chest and then came in with a few punchers diesel blocked these and grabbed Luke's arm but Luke kicked diesel in the shin. Diesel let Luke go and Luke sweeper diesels legs sending him crashing to the ground.  
  
"How'd you like that diesel"  
  
Diesel stood up.  
  
"I'm impressed kid but I'm afraid this match is over"  
  
Diesel attacked and gave Luke a spinning fly kick then diesel grabbed Luke once again and threw him to the ground. Diesel picked Luke up again.  
  
"And now you're mine"  
  
Diesel punched Luke in the chest the boy hung limp in diesels grip. Diesel let Luke go and the boy fell to the ground he was out cold.  
  
Yoh looked on as Luke was taken away. Diesel put his fist into the air as the crowd cheered Yoh heard the door of the cell open and two guards walked in.  
  
"Your next boy" one of the guards said.  
  
Yoh was taken down to the ring.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen it's time for our next fight introducing the contenders this is a boy with amazing fighting skills Yoh asakura," a voice announced  
  
Yoh was led out to the arena and got ready to face his opponent.  
  
"And Yoh is fighting someone you all know and love lets here it for Goth"  
  
A boy in his late teens appeared he had black spiked hair and dark clothes he walked up to Yoh. The two got ready to fight.  
  
"Your going down kid" Goth said.  
  
"We'll see" Yoh replied.  
  
"Let the match begin" a voice, boomed.  
  
To be continued  
  
Will Yoh be able to beat Goth or will he end up like Luke. And will Anna Kyle and keyran rescue Yoh. Find out in the next part of island of heroes.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews it's great to know your enjoying my story. Do you think Yoh will beat Goth please tell me what you think. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing thanks.  
  
TK LEE.  
  
Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004 


	9. Heroes and villans

Yoh and Goth begin to fight. Goth came in with a punch but Yoh blocked it. Goth the tried a kick but Yoh just dodged it.

"Come on kid hit me" Goth snarled

"Sure thing" Yoh said.

Yoh punched Goth and then kicked him in the chest Goth fell to the ground.

"Now that's more like it," Goth said.

Goth jumped up and attacked Yoh but blocked the attack. Then Goth jumped on to hands and spun around kicking Yoh.

"How'd you like my brake dancing kid"?

Yoh ran at Goth. Goth tyed to do another brake dacing move but yoh grabed his legs. Goth fell to the ground but when Yoh let him go he swung his legs around and knocked Yoh to the ground. Goth tried to stamp on Yoh but he rolled over and kicked Goth in the face.

"Dam you" claw yelled.

Goth attacked again Yoh kicked Goth around the head and then punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Goth fell to the ground again.

"Give up Goth it's over" Yoh said.

"Never" Goth shouted.

Goth got up and charged at Yoh. Yoh kicked Goth again and finished him off with an uppercut. Goth once again fell to the ground and this time he didn't get up.

"And the winner is Yoh" a voice announced.

The crowd cheered as Yoh left the arena.

Back on Foxly spike had once again gone to see claw.

"What do you want spike" claw asked.

"I thought you'd like to know Kyle and Anna are going to rescue Yoh"

"Oh really and how exactly are they going to find him"

"Keyrans here and he knows where Yoh is"

"And why does this bother me spike"

"Because the secret order has put a price on Kyle and keyrans heads. You could make a lot of money if we go after them and capture them"

"That's true but why would I need you"

"Because you can't face them both alone and nether can I. We need each other"

Claw thought about it.

"You will make a lot of money" spike added.

"Ok then we'll go after them"

"Glad you agree"

Spike turned to leave.

"I'll see you this evening" spike said as he left.

Latter that evening Kyle keyran and Anna had left Foxly and had arrived in the town where Yoh was.

"So where do we start?" Kyle asked.

"Well we still need to find exactly where the ring is" keyran replied

"And how are we going to do that"

Anna sounded a little annoyed.

"Don't worry I know just the person to ask" keyran said.

Keyran took Kyle and Anna to a part of town known as the circuit where street racing took place.

"So who are we looking for"?

"A guy called duo"

Kyle turned to keyran.

"Duo" Kyle looked surprised

"That's right"

"Who's duo" Anna asked.

"He's an old friend. So where is he"

"Right there"

Keyran pointed to a red car that was pulling up at a set of traffic lights. Two other cars pulled up both sides of duo's car and when the lights changed all 3 cars pulled off and duo left the other cars behind.

"I see his still the fastest off the lights," Kyle said.

Soon duo parked up and Kyle keyran and Anna walked up to him.

"Hey duo how's it going" Kyle shouted.

Duo turned to him.

"Kyle" duo said.

"It's me buddy"

"Oh my god"

Duo and Kyle greeted each other.

"I can't believe it's you"

Duo turned to keyran.

"And keyrans with you too"

"All right duo" keyran said.

Duo then saw Anna.

"And who is this" he asked.

"My names Anna" Anna replied.

"So what brings you guys here"?

"Anna's boy friend was kidnapped and brought to this town," Kyle explained.

"He's been taken to a place known as the ring. Any ideas where it is" keyran asked.

"Sure do it's on the over side of town. I'll take you there"

Meanwhile spike and claw had arrived in town.

"Right were here so what do we do now" claw asked.

"We'll head to the ring and wait for Kyle and the others to show up" spike replied.

Spike turned to leave and claw followed.

On the other side of town duo Kyle and the others had arrived at the ring.

"There it is"

Duo pointed at a building.

"We need a way inside" Kyle said.

"You leave that to me" duo replied.

At the front of the ring two men stood at a door that people were going in and out of. Duo and the others walked up to the door.

"Hey jimmy" duo shouted.

One of the men on the door turned to him.

"Duo" he said.

The man walked up to duo and the others.

"You come to watch a fight," the man asked.

"Yeah my friends here are visiting and they wanted to check this place out" duo answed.

"Well then I hope you lot enjoy your self's"

Jimmy let duo and the others pass.

"Thanks jimmy" duo said as they went inside.

In the arena another fight was taking place between a man and a woman the man attacked but the woman swept his legs out from under him.

The man crashed to the ground duo and Kyle cringed.

"Ooh that's got to hurt" duo said.

"I'll say" Kyle added.

"So where do you think Yoh is" Anna asked.

"The holding cell are at the bottom of the building but guests aren't allowed down there so there's no way of knowing where he is" duo answed.

"Do they let anyone fight" Kyle asked.

"Yeah why do you ask" duo replied

"Because if I fight in the ring I'll have access to the lower leaves. Then I'll be able to find Yoh"

"Then you'll have to go to the office at the man door to register"

"Are you sure you what to do this Kyle" keyran said.

"Sure besides it might be fun" Kyle said as he left.

"What does he mean it might be fun?" Anna asked.

"Kyle has a fighting spirit he loves the thrill of a fight" keyran answed.

"I see he hasn't changed then" duo said.

"No he's the same old Kyle"

The 3 left to find Kyle then spike came out of the shadows and left to find claw.

"So Kyle's going to fight in the ring is he," claw said.

Spike and claw stood in an alley way next to the ring.

"Yeah"

"Shall we tell the guys at the ring what he's up to"

"No lets see how Kyle does"

"I thought we were going to take Kyle and keyran out"

"Patents claw we'll deal with them soon enough"

"But what if they find Yoh before we strike"

"Then we'll make sure none of them ever return to Foxly"

Spike laughed.

To be continued.

What has spike got planed for Kyle and the others and how will Kyle do in the ring and will he be able to rescue Yoh.

Find out in the next part of island of heroes.

Another chapter done hope you like it big thanks to the crippler and yamiandanzu4ever (love the suggestion keep reading you idea will happen) Any more ideas are welcome.

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004


	10. Wu Long The Black Dragon

It was now 3 am and the ring was deserted Yoh sat in his cell he looked over at Luke the guy was pretty badly beaten up but he would recover.

Yoh's thoughts turned to Anna Yoh began to sing a song.

Have you ever had

Someone who meant a lot to you

And now there gone

And you never realised

How much you loved them

Until you were all alone

And when you close your eyes

All you see is there face

Smiling at you

And when you go to sleep at night

All you dream about is them

And you realise how much you miss them

You feel empty inside

And you know why

Because your heart is broken

You wish you told that person

How you felt about them

But now it's to late

And when you close your eyes

All you see is there face

Smiling at you

And when you go to sleep at night

All you dream about is them

And you realise how much you miss them

And now you're lost

You don't know what to do

You feel like you life is over

You wish things could be different

And that the person you love

Was still around

And when you close your eyes

All you see is there face

Smiling at you

And when you go to sleep at night

All you dream about is them

And you realise how much you miss them

When I close my eyes

Yoh finished singing and a tear fell down his face and Yoh started to sob softly until he fell asleep.

In another part of town Anna stood looking out of a window.

"You still awake Anna"

Anna turned to see Kyle coming out of the darkness.

"You need to get some sleep Anna," he told her.

"I'm ok" Anna replied.

"Anna you can't stay up all night. Your not going to be able to rescue Yoh if you're half asleep are you"

Anna knew Kyle was right.

"All right I'll get some sleep," she said.

"Good"

"Kyle"

"Yeah"

"What will you do if you and Yoh meet in the ring?"

"It won't happen I told the people at the ring that I wouldn't fight anyone who was being made to fight"

"So how are you going to find Yoh"?

"I'll find away"

Soon the next evening came and it was time for Kyle's first fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight we have a new fighter please welcome Kyle lee"

Kyle appeared in the ring as the crowd cheered. In his cell Yoh couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kyle" he said to him self.

"Who is it" Luke asked.

"A friend of mine and if he's here so must be Anna"

Anna sat with keyran at the edge of the ring.

"And Kyle's opponent this evening is the man you love to hate Daman" a voice announced.

Daman came into the ring the guy was about 6ft and was very muscular.

"Wow that guys huge will Kyle be all right" Anna asked.

"Relax if anyone can beat this guy Kyle can" keyran answed.

Daman walked up and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going to crush you like a bug" he told Kyle.

"What a lovely image shame it's not going to happen" Kyle shot back.

At one of the entrances to the arena 3 men stood watching another man came though the entrance.

"Hey wu long" one of the men greeted

"I see we have someone new" wu long said.

"Yeah but I don't think he's going to last long" one of the other men said.

"You wait I think you'll be surprised" wu long told the man.

Kyle and Daman got ready to fight.

"Let the fight begin" the announcer shouted.

Daman attacked Kyle but Kyle blocked the punch and grabbed Daman's hand. Daman tried to punch Kyle with his other hand.

Kyle dodged out of the way and punched Daman. Daman fell to the ground Kyle had knocked him out.

"I don't believe it" keyran said.

"He beat him with one punch" Anna added.

"All right Kyle" Yoh shouted from his cell

The crowd remained silent.

"Not bad"

Kyle turned to see wu long at the edge of the ring.

"Lets see how you do against a fighter like me"

Wu long jumped into the ring as a few men took Daman away.

"It's been a while since we've had a new face so what's your name" wu long asked.

"Kyle lee"

"Your kidding your Kyle lee the guy who won the marshal arts tournament 4 years ago"

"The same"

"Well this should be a very interesting fight"

"So who are you" Kyle asked.

"My names wu long. The black dragon"

"Well mr long shall we get down to it"

Both got ready to fight.

"Ready and waiting"

"Let the fight begin"

Kyle and wu long started to fight and Kyle could tell this wasn't going to be easy. Wu long was very fast and Kyle could only just block his attacks. The crowd started to buzz with excitement as Wu long came in with a fly kick and kicked Kyle in the side Kyle returned with a punch and a round house kick which wu long just managed to dodge. Both fighters looked evenly matched this fight could go ether way.

"I'm impressed wu long" Kyle told him.

"So am I. I can see why you won the marshal arts tournament" wu long said.

Both started to fight again and wu long came in with an attack.

"Uppercut kick" wu long yelled.

The kick knocked Kyle to the ground and wu long came in to attack again. Kyle jumped up and gave wu long a kick across the face. This studded wu long and gave Kyle time to attack again.

"Rapid kick" Kyle shouted.

Kyle kicked wu long several times really quickly and knocked wu long to the ground.

"Had enough yet?" Kyle asked.

"Oh you haven't see anything yet" wu long replied.

Wu long pulled out a set of numb chucks and got ready to fight again. Wu long attacked and Kyle tried to block but wu long was too fast. Kyle was soon knocked to the ground again. Wu long moved in to finish Kyle off but Kyle had one trick left up his sleeve.

"Cork screw kick" he yelled.

Kyle kicked wu long knocking his nub chucks out of his hands then Kyle came in with one final blow.

"Shoryn-ken" he shouted.

Wu long fell to the ground and didn't get back up Kyle had won.

"And the winner Kyle lee"

"He won" Anna said

"Of cause he did" keyran added.

"Nice one Kyle" Yoh yelled.

Kyle walked over to wu long and helped him up.

"Good fight wu long"

"Yeah it was"

Wu long smiled at Kyle.

"And the best man won"

Kyle and wu long shuck hands.

Looks like Kyle's made a new ally will Kyle now be able to rescue Yoh or will spike and claw make there move before that.

Find out in the next part of island of heroes.

Hope you like this chapter. The song Yoh sings at the start is a song I wrote one night when I was playing my guitar tell me what you think. By the way did anyone notice review 13 was the weird one.

Thanks again to everyone reading this story.

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004


	11. Kyle's Gamble

After there fight Kyle and wu long decided to get to know each other.

"So you were trained by lee wu Chan" Kyle said.

"That's right" wu long replied.

"Your master was one of my grandfathers students"

Wu long looked surprised.

"No way your grandfather was grandmaster lee," he said.

Kyle nodded.

"He's the one who trained me"

"Well that explains your fighting skills Kyle. So what brings you here"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine"

"What's his name" wu long asked.

"Yoh asakura"

"Well your friend is here. He had his first fight last night"

"Did he win"?

Wu long nodded.

"Yep"

"Well done Yoh"

"So how did your friend end up here"?

"He was kidnapped" Kyle explained.

"So he's being made to fight. People shouldn't be made to fight"

Wu long sounded annoyed.

"So you don't agree with it either" Kyle added.

"No. The only reason they need to kidnap fighters is because they don't have to pay them. They just what to make as much money as they can on the bets"

"People bet on the fights"

Wu long nodded.

"They do"

"That gives me an idea," Kyle said.

Wu long tuned to Kyle.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm going to wager my self against Yoh"

"Your what"

"I'm going to fight their best fighter and bet on the fight. If I win I get Yoh if I lose they get me" Kyle explained.

Kyle soon met up with the fight organiser at the ring.

"So let me get this straight you want to fight one of our best fighters and if you win you want another one of our fighters," the man said.

"He's a friend of mine who was kidnapped by one of your bounty hunters and no one messes with my friends" Kyle told the man.

"And what if you lose"

"You get me"

The man thought about it.

"All right you have your self a deal the match will be tomorrow"

"One more thing I want to see Yoh before I fight"

"He'll be ring side during match you have my word"

"Then I look forward to the fight," Kyle said as he left.

After Kyle had left an unseen figure came up behind the man.

"So he's bet himself on the fight to get young asakura"

"Don't worry sir if he does somehow manage to win he won't get the boy"

"No if he wins he gets asakura"

"But sir we played claw a lot of money to get asakura" the man said.

"Our master plan is a lot more important than the boy," the figure explained.

"I understand master"

The man bowed and left.

The next day Kyle was training getting ready for the fight. Anna and keyran sat watching him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Anna asked.

"Don't worry Anna I'll win and get Yoh back I promise" Kyle told her.

"Isn't there another way," Anna said.

"I'm afraid there isn't the ring's to well guarded to bust Yoh out" Kyle replied.

"I guess" Anna said softly.

Kyle turned to her.

"I know its risky Anna but there isn't another way"

Kyle continued training he knew he had to win this fight for Yoh and Anna.

Meanwhile claw had found out about Kyle's plan and was telling spike about it.

"It sure is a clever plan" spike said.

"I can't believe Kyle's idea worked" claw said.

"Well he knows how to work the system. You can achieve anything if you know how to play people"

"So what do you want to do" claw asked.

"After the fight no matter which way it goes that's when we'll make our move"

Spike smiled to him self.

"And then Kyle and keyran will be ours"

Soon it was time for Kyle's fight. The ring was full of people this was going to be a good fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the main event it's my pleaser to introduce the contenders your saw this man take out his first opponent in under a minute and he went on to beat wu long. Please welcome Kyle lee," a voice announced.

Kyle entered the ring and as the crowd cheered around him Kyle could see the fight organiser waiting for him.

"Welcome Kyle" he said.

"Where's Yoh" Kyle demanded.

"Right there"

The man pointed and Kyle could see Yoh being held by two guards at the side of the ring.

"Kyle" Yoh shouted.

Anna was sitting with keyran in the crowd on the other said of the ring and she was so happy to see Yoh was all right.

"Happy" the fight organiser asked.

"Yes now bring out your fighter" Kyle said.

The man turned to the announcer and nodded.

"And how here's Kyle opponent this evening he's one of our greatest fighters please welcome raven"

Raven entered the ring and walked towards Kyle.

"So ravens there best fighter" keyran said.

"You know him," Anna said.

"I've seen him fight before"

"So what are kyles chances?" Anna asked.

"It's going to be a close fight" Kyle replied.

At the back of the crowd spike and claw watched from the shadows.

"So Kyles fighting raven this should be a very interesting fight" spike said.

"It's going to become a lot more interesting when it's over" claw replied.

As Kyle and raven got ready to fight Kyle could someone else watching from the crowd it was wu long.

"Good luck Kyle" wu long said.

"This is for you Yoh" Kyle said to him self.

"Let the fight begin" the announcer said.

Kyle and raven charged at each other and Kyle was about to have the hardest fight of his life.

To be continued.

Will Kyle be able to defeat raven and free Yoh? And what have spike and claw got planed for our heroes find out in the next part of island of heroes.

Now things are getting interesting will Kyle beat raven tell me what you think. Thanks again to everyone reading this and ideas are still welcome

Thanks again.

TK LEE

Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	12. The fight for freedom

Kyle and raven began to fight and both fighters were matching each other's blows. Kyle grabbed one of raven's fists but raven gave Kyle a kick around the head.

Raven then came in with a punch which Kyle managed to block then Kyle gave raven a punch in the chest. The two fighters continued to fight.

"Come on Kyle show this guy whose boss" Yoh shouted.

Kyle gave raven a punch in the face and raven returned with another fly kick, which Kyle managed to dodge. Kyle ran at raven and jumped into the air and hit raven with a roundhouse kick. Raven staged back and Kyle came in with another attack.

"Cable crusher" Kyle yelled.

Kyle slammed his hand into raven's chest but raven grabbed Kyles arm and twisted it behind his back

"Give up" raven mocked.

"Not a chance" Kyle replied.

Kyle kicked raven in the shin and elbowed him in the face. Kyle then kicked raven in the stomach. Raven fell on to one nee and blood began to run out of his nose Kyle had busted it. Raven got back up and walked towards Kyle.

"Now you've made me angry" raven said.

Kyle got into a fighting pose and waited for raven to attack. Raven charged at Kyle and tried to punch him. Kyle blocked the punch but wasn't fast enough to stop another. Raven then kicked Kyle in the side and gave him another punch around the face. Kyle fell to the ground.

"Oh no Kyle" Yoh shouted.

Kyle tried to get up but raven kicked Kyles hands away. Kyle rolled over and tried to kick raven in the face but raven blocked the attack and grabbed Kyle's leg.

Raven dragged Kyle along the ground then picked him up and threw him against the side of the ring. Kyle crashed into the side of the ring and hit the ground.

Raven grabbed Kyle again and put him in a headlock.

"Don't tell me this is over already" raven said.

"This fights far from over" Kyle replied.

Kyle flung his head forward and threw raven onto the floor and as raven tried to get up Kyle kicked him again. Both fighters got back up and Kyle gave raven a punch around the face the Kyle grabbed him and pushed him into the side of the ring then Kyle gave raven a round house kick now raven was down.

"Man he sure turned that around" keyran said.

Wu long smiled to him self he could see that Kyle wasn't going to be easy to beat.

"You sure are an impressive fighter Kyle" wu long said to him self.

Raven got back up and turned to face Kyle. Both fighters were now drenched in sweat and were breathing heavily.

"You have some nice moves Kyle"

Raven turned to one of the guards and nodded. The guard threw raven a staff.

"Lets see how you do now" raven said.

Raven ran at Kyle and attacked with the staff Kyle started to block the attacks. But then raven hit Kyle in the face with the staff and hit in the stomach with the staff Kyle fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Get up Kyle" Anna shouted.

On the other side of the ring Yoh watched helplessly as raven kicked Kyle in the side.

"Looks like your friends going to lose" the fight organiser said to Yoh.

"Your wrong" Yoh shot back.

"Am I" the man said.

Kyle's friends looked on in horror as raven hit Kyle with his staff again and again. Anna coved her eyes

"I can't stand this," she said.

"Come on Kyle" keyran said.

Kyle fell to the ground once again. He could feel blood pouring down the side of his face.

"He's to strong" Kyle said to him self.

Kyle looked around and saw Yoh at the side of the ring.

"I can't let Yoh down I have to win this fight" Kyle said to him self.

Kyle began to think of all his friends then Kyle remembered something his grandfather had told him.

"Remember Kyle if your intentions are pure there's no one you can't beat"

Kyle could feel something burning inside him Kyle got back up and turned to face raven.

"You want some more do you" raven said.

Raven walked up to Kyle.

"You should have stayed down" raven yelled.

Raven swung his staff at Kyle but this time Kyle grabbed it.

"Your not going to defeat me raven a boy future is a stake"

Kyle pushed raven away and kicked him. Kyle started to attack with everything he had. Raven blocked the attacks with his staff until Kyle snapped it in two with a kick. Raven fell to the ground he threw both ends of his staff at Kyle. Kyle blocked both of them.

"Your going down" raven yelled.

Raven charged at Kyle and started to attack him Kyle blocked the punchers then Kyle hit him and raven staged back.

"This is for my friend Yoh"

Kyle hands clenched into fists something was happening.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"I don't believe it kyles going maximum" keyran said.

"What do you mean"?

"He's reaching his full fighting power"

Kyle looked at raven.

"Now this fight is over raven," Kyle said.

"We'll see about that" raven shouted.

Raven attacked Kyle but he couldn't get a shot in. then Kyle punched raven in the stomach. Raven coughed and grabbed his stomach.

"Wow" Yoh said.

Kyle then hit raven with a roundhouse kick and an uppercut.

"What power" wu long said to him self.

Kyle punched raven again and he staged backwards.

"And now it's time to end this" Kyle said.

Kyle crossed his arms and finished raven off.

"Draymon destroyer" Kyle yelled.

Kyle hit raven with both arms and raven fell to the ground he was out cold. Kyle had won.

"He did it" Anna shouted.

Anna hugged keyran as the crowd began to cheer.

"Come on" keyran said.

Anna and keyran headed down to the ring to join Kyle.

"Well done my friend" wu long said to him self.

On the other side of the ring the fight organiser couldn't believe Kyle had won. And he didn't look happy.

"I guess your man lost and you know what that means," Yoh told him.

The fight organiser turned to the guards holding Yoh and nodded to them. The guards realised Yoh and Yoh left to join Kyle.

"So long guys" Yoh said as he left.

Kyle fell to his knees he had used up most of his energy. But Kyle knew it was worth it when he saw Yoh running towards him.

"Kyle" Yoh said as he grabbed him.

"You did it" Yoh added.

Anna arrived and Yoh and Anna hugged each other and Anna could feel tears in her eyes.

"Would you look at that" keyran said as he arrived.

Kyle turned to him with a smile on his face.

"That's why I did what I did," Kyle said.

Anna and Yoh turned to Kyle.

"Thank you Kyle" Anna said.

"Yeah you're the man Kyle" Yoh said.

"I don't know how we can ever repay you" Anna added.

"Don't mention it see you two back together is all I need" Kyle told her.

Everyone was so happy it was over or so they thought because lurking in the shadows was claw and spike.

"Show time" claw said.

To be continued

Our heroes think it's all over but they still have to deal with claw and spike. Will Kyle and the others be able to defeat them.

Find out in the next part of island of heroes.

How's that for action packed and the next chapter will see Yoh having a showdown with claw that's right YamiandAnzu4ever your idea is about to happen

A Big Thanks to The Crippler for the idea I will do what I can to put it in. Thanks again for all the reviews.

TK LEE

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004


	13. Showdown with claw

Keyran helped Kyle up the fight with raven had taken a lot out of him.  
  
"Lets get out of here" keyran said.  
  
"You're not going anywhere"  
  
Everyone turned to see claw standing on the edge of the ring.  
  
"Claw" everyone said.  
  
"What do you want" keyran demanded.  
  
"I want you and your friend Kyle. You see there's a price on your heads" claw told them  
  
Claw clenched his fist and revealed his twin blades.  
  
"And I intend to collect the bounty"  
  
Claw jumped off the ringside and charged at Kyle and keyran wu long was about to help but he was knocked out by spike.  
  
"No you don't this is between Kyle keyran and claw" spike said.  
  
Claw tried to slash Kyle but keyran blocked the attacked.  
  
"Hey you're going to have to deal with me first claw" keyran told him.  
  
"As you wish" claw replied.  
  
Claw went for keyran but keyran dodged out of the way. Both started to fight but claw had the advantage soon claw managed to slash keyran across the chest.  
  
"Keyran" Kyle shouted.  
  
Kyle tried to help his friend but claw was to fast and kicked Kyle in the face knocking him out. Keyran clawed to the side of the ring and propped him self up. Claw ran towards him but before he could attack Yoh jumped in front of him holding one half of ravens staff.  
  
"Now you've got me to deal with claw," Yoh told the bounty hunter.  
  
"Don't make me laugh kid your no match for me" claw replied.  
  
"Don't do it Yoh" keyran pleaded.  
  
"Keyran Kyle risked everything to save me now it's time to repay him"  
  
Yoh got ready to fight.  
  
"Your going to wish you never met Kyle" claw told him.  
  
"No matter what you do claw I'll never regret meeting Kyle" Yoh said.  
  
Claw charged at Yoh and Yoh got ready to defend him self. Claw attacked and Yoh blocked claw's blades with the half of raven's staff.  
  
"Not bad" claw said.  
  
Claw spun around and kicked Yoh in the face. Yoh fell to the ground.  
  
"You should have listed to keyran Yoh"  
  
Claw kicked Yoh in the side.  
  
"Come on kid show me what you got" claw yelled.  
  
Yoh grabbed his stick and wicked claw in the leg. Claw laughed.  
  
"Now that's more like it," he mocked.  
  
Yoh got up.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet," Yoh told him.  
  
Yoh attacked claw with the stick but claw blocked the attack and then claw cut yoh's weapon in two.  
  
"Now your mine little boy"  
  
Claw punched Yoh in the face and stared to beat Yoh up. Yoh tried to defend him self but it was no use claw was too strong.  
  
"Yoh" Anna shouted.  
  
She felt so helpless as claw hit Yoh with one punch after another and tears begin to fall down her face. Yoh fell to the ground and claw stood over him ready to finish him off. Anna knew she had to do something.  
  
Claw raised his claws ready to give Yoh a final blow when Anna jumped on to his back and grabbed his neck.  
  
"Anna" Yoh shouted.  
  
Claw threw Anna to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. Anna let out a scream of pain. Yoh looked on in horror as claw threw Anna against the side of the ring. Yoh could now feel his anger growing inside of him.  
  
"You should have stayed out of this" claw told Anna.  
  
Claw kicked Anna once again and this made Yoh exploded with anger.  
  
"LET HER GO" Yoh screamed.  
  
Yoh ran up to claw and hit him so hard claw fell to the ground keyran couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Yoh got a hidden fighting potential," he said.  
  
Claw got back up and attacked.  
  
"Cable claw"  
  
Claw's blades flew at Yoh but Yoh grabbed them and pulled claw towards him and punched him again. Claw attacked Yoh with anything he had but Yoh blocked every blow. Yoh grabbed claws arm and kicked him. Claw flew across the ring and hit the ground.  
  
"No one messes with my fiancé and gets away with it"  
  
"That's what you think"  
  
Claw charged at Yoh and tried to slash him with his blades Yoh dodged the attack and kicked claw in the chest and finished him off with a roundhouse kick. Claw fell to the ground and was now unable to fight Yoh had beaten him.  
  
"Anna" he said as he ran over to her.  
  
Yoh held Anna in his arms.  
  
"Anna speak to me"  
  
Anna slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Yoh" she said softy.  
  
Yoh hugged Anna she was pretty badly beaten up but she was ok.  
  
Soon Kyle and the others were taken to the local hospital and everyone was ok. Luckily claw hadn't hit anything vital when claw slashed him and Kyle Yoh and Anna just need to have a good rest.  
  
A day latter Anna sat in one of the wards looking out of the window.  
  
"Looking at anything interesting"  
  
Anna turned to see Yoh.  
  
"Yoh what are you doing up you should be resting" Anna said.  
  
"I was bored so I thought I'd see how you were doing" Yoh told her.  
  
He sat next to her.  
  
"So how do you feel?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Still a bit sore what about you" Anna asked.  
  
"Just a few aches and pains but I'll be ok"  
  
Anna turned to Yoh.  
  
"I want to thank you for saving me" she said  
  
"Hey I should be the one thanking you if you didn't grab claw when you did I'd be gone"  
  
"I had to do something I don't know what I'd do with out you" Anna said softly.  
  
Yoh ran his fingers threw Anna's hair.  
  
"For as long as we love each other no one can keep us apart" Yoh said.  
  
Yoh and Anna kissed each other it was a moment they would both treasure for a long time.  
  
In another ward Kyle and keyran sat talking then wu long arrived.  
  
"I see you two are feeling better" wu long said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Just a few bruisers but keyrans going to have a nice scar on his chest" Kyle told him.  
  
"Other than that I'm fine" keyran added.  
  
"Did you find out who knocked you out?" Kyle asked.  
  
"No but who ever it was must have been strong" wu long replied.  
  
"Looks like claw wasn't working alone" keyran said.  
  
"Oh by the way I have something for you Kyle"  
  
Wu long handed Kyle a letter.  
  
"Whose it from" Kyle asked.  
  
"The fight organiser at the ring asked me to give it to you" wu long explained.  
  
Kyle opened the letter and started to read it.  
  
Dear Kyle lee  
  
Well done on your fight I am greatly impressed by you fighting skills and I have an offer for you. I am aware you don't agree with fighters being made to fight so I wish for you and your friends to take part in a tournament at the ring. If you win I promise to realise all the fighters and let them return home. All I ask is if you lose you your friend keyran and your new buddy wu long agree to fight for me. Hope you agree to these terms if you are interested you know where to find me.  
  
Yours faithfully The Ring Master.  
  
"Sounds interesting" wu long said.  
  
"Yeah it's a chance to free everyone at the ring," Kyle said.  
  
"Well I'm in" keyran said  
  
"Me too" wu long added.  
  
"All right then as soon as we get out of the hospital we'll go and see this ring master" Kyle said.  
  
Meanwhile at the ring the fight organiser was talking with the ringmaster.  
  
"Are you sure this will work master"  
  
The unseen figure of the ringmaster stood at the back the room.  
  
"Of cause it will they can't really turn us down" the ringmaster said.  
  
"What if they realise it's a trap," the fight organiser asked.  
  
"Even if they do they'll still come it's there only chance to free everyone and when there here there gonna get a big surprise"  
  
The ringmaster walked into the light and revealed him self to be non other than Kyle's twin brother spike.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So spike has been behind everything all along but what has he got planed for our heroes at the tournament find out in the next part of island of heroes.  
  
I bet you didn't see that coming. What do you think is going to happen next please let me know. Once again big thanks for all the reviews.  
  
TK LEE.  
  
Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004 


	14. Kyles new Apprentice

A week latter Kyle and wu long went to go and see the ringmaster. Kyle and wu long were led to an office at the ring to find the fight organiser waiting for them.

"Gentlemen welcome" he greeted.

"I thought your master was going to be here" wu long said.

"He is otherwise detained," the fight organiser said.

The fight organiser sat in a chair.

"Now I trust you have excepted our terms," he said

"Yes but I have a few questions" Kyle said.

"Fire away"

"What sort of tournament will this be?" Kyle asked.

"It will be a straight knock out and to make things more interesting you'll be in teams of four anyone of the team can fight in a match or the whole team can fight together. But if a team loses a match then the team is knocked out. This will go on until only one team remains"

"So how many teams will there be" Kyle asked.

"There will be16 teams and to make things fair half the teams will be fighters of our choice and the others will be fighters of your choice"

"I see so when will this tournament take place," Kyle asked.

"Two months from now"

"Then we'll see you then" Kyle said.

With that Kyle and wu long left the office. The fight organiser then picked up a phone.

"Master everything is set" he said.

Kyle and wu long left the ring and met back up with Yoh Anna and keyran.

"So how did it go?" Yoh asked.

"It's all arranged the tournament will take place two months from now" Kyle replied.

"Well that give you sometime to train" Anna said.

"So what do we do now?" Yoh asked.

"We'll return to Foxly we need 8 teams of four to fight in the tournament," Kyle explained.

"In that case I wanna fight in the tournament" Yoh said

"You sure" Kyle asked.

"I am"

"Ok then"

Kyle turned to wu long.

"You coming to Foxly with wu long"

"No I need to return home so I'll see you in two months"

"I'm looking forward to it" Kyle said.

"Good-bye my friends" wu long said as he left.

"I'm going home as well I've got something's to take care of" keyran said.

"In that case can you do me a favour?" Kyle said.

"Sure thing" keyran answed.

"Can you find the white tiger gang for me" Kyle asked.

"No problem" keyran replied.

Keyran turned to leave.

"I'll see you around" keyran said.

"Bye keyran"

Keyran left Kyle Yoh and Anna.

"So who are the white tiger gang?" Anna asked.

"There a group who have helped us out before and there all great fighters" Kyle explained.

"Most of my friends are good fighters it might be a good idea to contact them," Yoh said.

"The more the merrier" Kyle replied.

Kyle and the others left for Foxly and soon arrived on the island. Kyle Yoh and Anna headed to Kyle's house and found Alex waiting for them.

"Kyle" Alex shouted.

Alex ran towards Kyle and both brothers hugged each other.

"Alex" Kyle said.

Alex had come round about 3 days after Kyle left Foxly and he was now back to normal. That evening a party was held to celebrate Kyle Yoh and Anna's safe return. But Kyle and the others weren't the only ones who had returned Chris's brother and his friends had also returned to Foxly after a 2-week camping trip. Chris introduced them to Yoh and Anna.

"Yoh Anna this is my brother Antony and that's mat his younger brother Zak. And this is James and Tim" Chris said.

"Hi guy's I'm Yoh and this is my fiancé Anna" Yoh said.

The party went on throughout the night and Yoh even managed to get Anna dancing soon the party came to end and as the last few people were leaving Yoh and Anna sat outside on the porch talking.

"Man that was a great party," Yoh said.

"It's been a while since I enjoyed my self" Anna replied.

Yoh turned to Anna.

"Anna do you think I'm ready to fight in the tournament"

"What do you mean you beat claw didn't you" Anna replied.

"Yeah but I only beat him when I tapped into my hidden power"

"So what are you saying" Anna asked.

"I want to be able to control my fighting power"

"How are you going to do that Yoh"?

"I'm going to ask Kyle to train me"

The next morning Kyle was training and Yoh asked Kyle to train him.

"So you want me to train you," Kyle said.

"Yeah I want to be the best I can be"

"Ok then but I'll have to talk to the council first"

"Council" Yoh said.

"Me will and most of the gang are members of the order of Foxly and whenever we want to train anyone we have to have permission from the masters of the order"

"And they are the council"

"That's right"

Kyle finished his training and went before the council and explained to them what had happened at the ring and told them about the tournament.

"So if you win this ring master has agreed to realise all the captive fighters," one of the council members said.

"Yes" Kyle said.

"Could it be a trap?" another council member asked.

"It's possible but even so it's the only hope of feeing the captive fighters" Kyle told the council.

"All right carry on as you see fit" the grandmaster of the order of Foxly said.

"Thank you. There is something else I wish to ask you"

"Go on" the grandmaster said.

"Yoh asakura has asked me to train him so I ask to take Yoh as my learner" Kyle said.

"Then you have our permission to train him," the grandmaster said.

"Thank you master"

Kyle bowed and left.

For the next two months everyone trained hard for the tournament. And Yoh trained with Kyle everyday and by the end of the two months Yoh had finished his training with Kyle and became a member of the order of Foxly.

Now it was two days before the tournament and yoh's friends had arrived on Foxly after finishing there training. Yoh and Anna waited at the dock as the ferry arrived and people started to get off it.

"That ferry ride was so cool" someone shouted.

A boy with spiked blue hair came off the ferry followed by another boy with black and purple hair with a big single spike at the back.

"Do you have to be so loud horo?" the boy said to the boy with blue hair.

"Hey get off my case ren" horo said.

"Oh shut up boro boro," ren replied.

This made horo flip.

"Here we go" Yoh said to himself.

"It's horo horo ren"

The two boys started to yell at each other a small boy came off the ferry next followed by a guy with a 50's hairstyle.

"Yoh" the small boy shouted.

The boy ran up to Yoh followed by the other guy.

"Manta Ryu" Yoh greeted.

Meanwhile ren and horo were still yelling at each other and Anna had had enough.

"Will you two stop it?" she told the boys.

"Stay out of this Anna" ren told the girl.

"Yeah chill Anna" horo added.

Yoh manta and Ryu could see Anna looked really mad.

"Uh oh" the 3 said together.

"Ok you two give me 50 push up's now" Anna told the boys.

"But Anna" horo protested.

"Leave it blue boy now get moving or I'll be a lot worse" Anna smiled evilly.

Horo and ren knew that look and started there push up's.

Soon it will be time for the tournament that will they face there and will Kyle and the others be able to deal with spike and what ever he has planed for them.

Find out in the next capture of island of heroes.

Well the next capture everyone will be getting ready for the tournament and any ideas on fighters Kyle and the others will face are welcome. A big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever and the crippler for the ideas they went together quite well.

Many thanks

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	15. The cloaked fighters

It was now only two more days until the tournament begins and spike was sitting in a bar having a drink. There were also 5 teenage boys messing around.  
  
"Hey I've told you lot once. If you can't stop messing around then get out," the bar tender told the boys.  
  
"Were just having a laugh is that against your rules or something" one of the teenagers said.  
  
"Just remember this is a bar not a youth club" the bar tender replied.  
  
"They causing you trouble Dom" spike asked.  
  
"Yeah there always in here messing around" the bar tender answed.  
  
"Why don't you ban them"?  
  
"If I do they'll only smash the place up. Knowing these lot they'd probably set fire to the place" Dom said.  
  
Spike smiled to him self-remembering the place he'd set fire to when he was a teenager.  
  
"Hmm" spike said to himself  
  
Spike was snapped out of his thoughts when the ringleader of the teenage gang fell on the bar and bumped into spike.  
  
"Right that's it get out" Dom told the boys.  
  
"Normally when you bump into someone you say sorry," spike said.  
  
"Well I'm afraid you're not going to get that off me mate. Come on guys lets go"  
  
The boys left spike finished his drink and followed the boys.  
  
Outside the teenagers walked to the video shop across from the bar.  
  
"Hey look daves in the video shop," the ringleader said.  
  
"Go and see if he'll let us rent a video for free"  
  
"All right you lot stay here"  
  
The ring leader walked into the video shop and soon afterwards spike walked into the shop suddenly the ring leader came flying threw the video shop window. Spike came out of the window.  
  
"I bet your sorry now mate" spike told him.  
  
Spike turned to the other 4 teenagers.  
  
"As for the rest of you don't let me catch you in doms bar again or you'll end up like your friend" spike said  
  
The ringleader got up and turned to spike.  
  
"Your going to wish you hadn't done that," the boy told spike.  
  
"Oh really" spike said calmly.  
  
"Lets get him guys," the ringleader shouted.  
  
The teenagers attacked spike jumped into the air and kicked two of the boys in the face and punched another in the stomach. All 3 teenagers fell to the ground. The ringleader tried to punch spike but spike grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back and kicked the last boy sending him to the ground as well.  
  
"Looks like I win" spike said.  
  
Spike finished the ringleader off with a kick around the head. The teenager joined his friends on the ground.  
  
"Now remember guys don't let me see you in doms bar again" spike said as he headed back to the bar.  
  
Meanwhile on Foxly Kyle's friends mike his younger brother josh and their dad Joe had arrived from the main land and keyran had contacted Kyle to tell him that he and the white tiger gang would meet them at the tournament.  
  
The following day Alex Yoh and the others had just finished there final training and decided to head to the park to relax but as they headed to the park they were being watched by two cloaked figures.  
  
"Finally the kids are on there own" one of the figures said.  
  
"Then it's time to make our move," the other figure said.  
  
Both figures went after Alex and the others.  
  
At the park Alex and the others were just chilling out.  
  
"Well tomorrows the start of the tournament" Alex said.  
  
"Are you nervous" Yoh asked.  
  
"A little" Alex replied.  
  
"Don't worry Alex if stick together we'll be fine" Nathan said.  
  
"Well isn't that cute"  
  
Everyone turned around to see a cloaked figure.  
  
"Not you again" max said.  
  
"I see you have some new friends Alex," the figure said.  
  
The figure turned to Yoh and his friends.  
  
"Allow me to introduce my self I am kai of the sliver wolfs"  
  
3 more cloaked figures appeared.  
  
"And these are my friends oz Joey and Nicole"  
  
"What do you want kai" Alex demanded.  
  
"Were here to challenge you 4 of your friends against us" kai told them.  
  
"All right I'll fight you" Alex said.  
  
"Who else" kai asked.  
  
"I will" Nathan answered.  
  
"And me" max added.  
  
"Now we just need a 4th" kai said.  
  
"I'll be the 4th," Yoh said.  
  
"Good now who wants to fight first" kai asked.  
  
"I'll go first" Nathan replied.  
  
Kai turned to his friends.  
  
"Joey why don't you fight first"  
  
"Sure thing kai" Joey said.  
  
Nathan and Joey got ready to fight Joey removed his cloak to reveal he was a boy about Nathan's age. Joey was the first to attack he punched Nathan in the side and in the face max returned with a fly kick which sent Joey crashing to the ground. Joey got back up and charged at Nathan and pushed him to the ground. But Nathan kicked Joey in the face and punched Joey in the stomach. Joey once again fell to the ground holding his stomach and waited for Nathan to finish him off but he didn't.  
  
"Why don't you finish me off?" Joey asked.  
  
"Because I don't hit a man when he's down" Nathan told him.  
  
Nathan held his hand out Joey took it and Nathan helped him up.  
  
"So you give up or shall we call it a draw," Nathan asked.  
  
"No you win" Joey answed.  
  
"Looks like we win the first round kai" Alex said.  
  
"You won't be so lucky next time" kai told him.  
  
Kai turned to oz.  
  
"Your up next oz" he said.  
  
Oz removed his cloak he was a bit older then Joey he looked about 14 years old.  
  
"I'll fight this guy," Yoh said.  
  
Yoh and oz got ready to fight.  
  
"Good luck Yoh" manta shouted.  
  
Oz attacked but Yoh blocked the attack oz attacked Yoh again and again but he couldn't get a shot in. oz was now getting really annoyed.  
  
"Come on stop blocking and fight me," he yelled.  
  
"Ok" Yoh said.  
  
Yoh punched oz in the stomach and he doubled over.  
  
"That's incredible" rhy said.  
  
"What power" ren added.  
  
"Man how did Yoh get so powerful" horo horo said.  
  
Everyone looked shocked apart from Alex.  
  
"I see someone's learned to control their power," he said.  
  
Oz attacked again but Yoh dogged out of the way punched oz in the face. Oz fell to the ground.  
  
"I can't believe how much stronger he is" Anna said to her self.  
  
Yoh walked up to oz.  
  
"I guess I win" Yoh said.  
  
"That's what you think"  
  
"Oz that's enough" kai shouted.  
  
"But kai" oz complained  
  
"Just face it he's beaten you"  
  
Kai turned to Nicole.  
  
"Your turn my dear"  
  
Nicole removed her cloak she looked about the same age as oz and she was really beautifully.  
  
"I'll deal with the chick" max said.  
  
Max walked up to her.  
  
"Hey hot stuff" max said.  
  
With out any warning Nicole grabbed max and put him in a headlock.  
  
"Hey" max said.  
  
Kai begin to smile.  
  
"That's it Nicole show him who's boss" kai said.  
  
Nicole punched max in the face and kicked him. Nicole carried on attacking max the boy didn't stand a chance there was no way he could win this fight.  
  
"What's wrong lover boy?" she said.  
  
Nicole kicked max again sending him to the floor. Nicole walked up to him.  
  
"Do you give up maxey?" she said.  
  
Max didn't answer Nicole picked him up.  
  
"Then I'm just going to have to finish you off"  
  
"Ok Nicole you've had your fun let him go now" kai told her.  
  
Nicole let max go and stood next to oz and Joey.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me Alex" kai said.  
  
"Bring it on kai" Alex told him.  
  
Kai removed his cloak and kai and Alex got ready to fight.  
  
To be continued  
  
Will Alex be able to defeat kai and what are kai and his gang really up to find out in the next chapter of island of heroes.  
  
Well next chapter will see the start of the tournament at the ring. What do you think will happen at the ring between and why do you think kai and his gang are on Foxly please let me know. Once again thanks to everyone reading this story.  
  
Many thanks TK LEE.  
  
Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004 


	16. Gathering for the tournament

Kai and Alex stood facing each other nether one making a move everyone remained silent the only sound was a gust of wind rustling threw the grass. Then kai made the first move and tried to punch Alex but he blocked it. Alex then came in with a punch kai dodged it and kicked Alex in the chest Alex staged back as kai ran up to him and punched him Alex grabbed his hand and tried to twist it behind his back but kai was to strong.  
  
"Nice try Alex" kai told him.  
  
Kai pushed Alex's hand back and hit Alex under the chin kai was about to punch Alex again but Alex ducked out of the way and kicked kai around the head. Alex then punched kai in the stomach and gave him an uppercut kai fell to the ground.  
  
"I see you've improved since our last fight" kai said.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet" Alex replied.  
  
Kai jumped up and ran at Alex and came in with a fly kick but Alex dodged and attacked.  
  
"Cable crusher" he yelled.  
  
The attack knocked kai back Alex attacked again but kai was ready.  
  
"Spiral kick" kai yelled.  
  
Kai gave Alex two kicks and then punched him in the stomach. Alex fell to the ground and he didn't get up.  
  
"Don't tell me I've won already" kai said as he walked up to Alex.  
  
"Think again" Alex said.  
  
Alex kicked kai in the face and attacked.  
  
"Cork screw kick" he shouted.  
  
Alex kicked kai again Alex rolled on to his knees and hit kai with a rising dragon punch.  
  
"Shoryn-ken" he yelled.  
  
The attack knocked kai to the ground Alex landed on the ground and turned to kai he was still moving.  
  
"Nice move Alex" kai said as he got up.  
  
"I can see your ready" kai added.  
  
"Ready for what" Alex asked.  
  
"The tournament you see me and my friends have been testing you"  
  
Everyone looked surprised.  
  
"You see the tournament at the ring was planed before we even met that's why we came here to get you and your friends ready" kai explained.  
  
"So how come the ringmaster wanted me?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Because the ringmaster wanted Kyle to see the ring" Joey answed.  
  
"You see the ringmaster knew that if Kyle found out about the captive fighters he'd agree to take part in the tournament" oz said.  
  
"So why does this ringmaster want us to fight?" Alex asked.  
  
"Cause members of the Foxly order are known to be strong fighters and if you lose the tournament the ringmaster will have one of the strongest fighters on Foxly"  
  
"Kyle" Alex said.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"So why did you come to help us?" Nathan asked.  
  
"We are from the town where the ring is and some of our friends are being held there," Nicola told him.  
  
"And as you know if you win the tournament they'll go free" kai said.  
  
"Don't worry kai we'll win I promise" Alex told him.  
  
Latter that day Kyle and the others met to decide teams.  
  
"Right so who's going with who" Kyle asked.  
  
"Well me and my friends what to be in the same team" Yoh said.  
  
"And me mat Zak and Lisa want to be together" will added.  
  
"Ok who else" Kyle asked.  
  
"Me my brother john and Tim want to be a team but we need a fourth person" James answed.  
  
"So do we" Joe said  
  
Joe mike and josh had also decided to go together.  
  
"All right Nathan you go with Joe and max you go with James" Kyle said  
  
"I want to go with you Kyle" Alex said  
  
"No problem I think my friend wu long will go with us who else wants to be on my team" Kyle said.  
  
"What about me" Danny said  
  
"Yeah if you want. So who's left" Kyle said  
  
Now only Antony and Chris were left.  
  
"I guess you two can go with keyran," Kyle said.  
  
"Yeah ok but who's going to be our forth fighter" Antony asked  
  
"I'll do it," a voice said  
  
"Oh god no" Antony said.  
  
Antony slowly turned to see Max's sister Jane walking towards him. Everyone started to snigger.  
  
"Hey Jane" Antony said nervously.  
  
"So what do you think ant can I join you" Jane asked.  
  
"I think it might be to dangerous for you" Antony answed.  
  
"Well max and the other kids are going so if it's safe for them it's safe for me"  
  
Jane grabbed Antony's arm.  
  
"So can I go with you please"?  
  
"Help me Kyle" Antony asked.  
  
"Oh no your not dragging me into this" Kyle replied.  
  
"Go on pretty please" Jane smiled at Antony.  
  
Antony gave in.  
  
"Oh all right" he said.  
  
Jane screamed with excitement and ran off to get packed. Antony sighed. Chris put his hand on his older brothers shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry ant I'll look after you," he said.  
  
Everyone stated to laugh.  
  
The next day everyone arrived at the ring and found keyran and a few others waiting for them.  
  
"Kyle" keyran greeted.  
  
With keyran were 8 other people.  
  
"So this must be the white tiger gang," Yoh said.  
  
"That's right" Kyle replied.  
  
Kyle introduced them to Yoh.  
  
"This is celvin the leader of the gang. Coal and his apprentice Jesse and that's eddy scooter jade coals girlfriend Jennifer and her sister Lara"  
  
Yoh introduced him self and his friends to the white tiger gang.  
  
"I see everyone's here"  
  
Everyone turned to see wu long Kyle introduced him to everyone and then the fight organiser arrived.  
  
"Welcome everyone I trust you had a good trip," he said.  
  
"It wasn't bad" Kyle replied.  
  
"Good well I'm here to show you to your rooms and explain what you need to do before the tournament starts this way"  
  
The man left and everyone followed as the fight organiser led Kyle and the others to there rooms he explained a few things.  
  
"Now the tournament will take place in 2 days so please use this time to relax. But you will have to have decided your teams and team names by tomorrow because that's when you will have to register for the tournament. Then we will decide the pairings for the fights"  
  
Soon they came to there rooms and the fight organiser left them to get settled in.  
  
Latter that evening everyone went there separate ways to do what ever they wanted to relax. Alex and the kids went bowling with mike while Joe will wu long and keyran went to a bar. Antony and the rest of the gang went to the cinema, which Jane insisted was a date and the white tiger gang decide to explore town. This left Kyle Yoh Anna and there friends and they headed to the circuit to see duo. But unknown to them two figures were watching them.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Who is watching kyle and the others what do they want and who are our heroes going to face in the tournament find out in the next part of island of heroes.  
  
Another chapter done next time Kyles going to meet someone from his past can you guess who? Once again thanks for the reviews and a big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever for the idea I'll use it if I can. It's a great idea if you have anymore please tell me.  
  
Thanks again TK LEE.  
  
Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004


	17. Old Scores

Kyle and the others continued to walk to the circuit they headed down an alleyway only to find a boy who looked about yoh's age blocking the way.

"Hello there" the boy said.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"My names dash and I'm here to challenge you to a fight"

"I'm guessing you want to knock out your competition before the tournament," Anna said.

"Sure am so who wants to fight me" dash asked.

"Do you think we have time to play your little game" Kyle said.

Yoh stepped forward.

"It's ok Kyle I'll fight him," he said.

"You sure" Kyle asked.

Yoh nodded and walked towards dash.

"You ready dash" Yoh asked.

"Lets go" dash replied.

The two boys started to fight and everyone was surprised how good dash was. But Yoh could still handle him ok. Yoh punched dash in the face dash came in with a roundhouse kick but he missed. Kyle watched as the two boys fought and Kyle knew he had seen dash's moves before. Yoh sent dash crashing to the ground but dash wasn't done he jumped up and hit Yoh with a fly kick Yoh staged back as dash ran up to him. Dash tried to punch Yoh but Yoh grabbed his dash's arm and twisted it behind his back. Dash kicked Yoh in the shin and Yoh let go.

"This kids good" horo horo said.

"Yeah he sure is a strong fighter for someone of his age" Ryu added.

The two boys's attacked each other again and Yoh soon found an opening and once again sent dash to the ground. Dash once again ran at Yoh and it soon became obvious that Yoh had the upper hand. Yoh gave dash a punch in the stomach and dash fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Need a hand dash"

Everyone turned to see a guy in his late teens. Kyle looked shocked.

"Wesley" he said.

"How's it going Kyle long time no see"

"Why are you here Wesley" Kyle demanded.

"For the tournament when we found out you would be here we thought it was time to get our revenge"

"What do you think your doing Wesley"

A girl who looked in her early twenty's appeared.

"Mariah" Wesley said.

Kyle remained silent.

"I didn't mean any harm sis," Wesley explained.

"I don't care I told you no fighting until the tournament starts" Mariah told him.

"Someone's in trouble"

Another guy who looked about Kyle's age appeared.

"Lee" Wesley said.

"I should have guessed you'd try to find him" lee said.

Lee turned to Kyle.

"Sorry about this Kyle we don't normally attack opponents before a tournament," he said.

"Really" Kyle replied.

"Especially amateurs like this" lee smiled.

"What did you say" ren shouted.

"Oh looks like one of you has a temper" lee said.

"That's enough lee now why don't you guys get out of here" Kyle demanded.

"Watch it Kyle you're not the leader of our gang anymore" Mariah told him.

"It's ok mariah we were going anyway"

Lee and the others turned to leave.

"Oh and Kyle"

Lee turned back to Kyle.

"If we meet in the tournament your going down"

Lee and the others left.

"What was that all about" manta asked.

"I'll explain latter," Kyle said.

Meanwhile in another part of town spike was heading to Dom's bar only to find the gang leader he threw though a window a few days ago and 10 of his mates waiting for him near the bar.

"You back for more" spike asked.

"I'm going to make you wish you never messed with me," the leader told him.

"We'll see about that" spike said.

"Well this doesn't look like a fair fight"

A guy appeared who looked about spikes age.

"Ricky" spike said.

"Spike" Ricky replied.

"Well I'll be dammed" spike said.

Spike and Ricky greeted each other.

"I see you've been upsetting the locals," Ricky said.

"You know me. So what's new with you?" spike asked.

"Everything and you"

"A few things" spike said.

"Can the reunion wait we are in the middle of something here?" the gang leader shouted.

"Wow what did you do to this guy spike?" Ricky asked.

"I kinda threw him though a shop window"

"So that's why these guys are after you"

"Well why don't we show these guys who they're dealing with" spike said.

"Just like old times" Ricky added.

The two friends attacked spike knocked one of the gang up against a wall another gang member came in with a knife spike grabbed the guys hand and kicked him around the head. Another one of the gang came running at Ricky. Ricky dropped down and rolled the guy over his back and kicked him in the face.

"Now let liven things up" spike said.

Spike picked up a stone and put it between two fingers and placed his fingers near his forehead.

"Finger cannon," he yelled.

Spike threw the stone at one of the gang the stone hit the gang member and knocked him out.

"And another one bites the dust" spike said.

Ricky ran up to a wall and flipped off it and took another one of the gang down with a fly kick now 8 of the gang were down only 3 remained.

"Well don't just stand their get'em," the gang leader shouted.

The gang members attacked. But spike and Ricky soon took them down the gang leader backed up against a wall. Spike and Ricky walked up to him.

"I don't suppose we can talk about this," the gang leader said.

Spike and Ricky looked at each other.

"Nar" they both said.

Both fighters punched the gang leader knocking him out.

"Now that was fun" spike said.

"Yeah it's been a long time since I've been in a good fight" Ricky replied.

"I'm guessing you're here for the tournament" spike asked.

"Yep and I'm not alone deadeye and his gang are here too" Ricky replied.

"That should be a nice surprise for the white tiger gang"

"The white tigers are here"

Spike nodded.

"And there not the only ones Kyle and all his friends are here too" he said.

"Well this tournament going to be most interesting" Ricky added.

"Yes there's going to be surprises for everyone as old friends and foes meet once again"

To be continued

What surprises has spike got planed for our heroes how will Kyle and the others fair in the tournament and what did Kyle do to mariah and her friends to make them enemy's. Find out in the next part of island of heroes.

Now things are heating up what will happen next tell me what you think A big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever and the crippler for the ideas I really liked them so I'm going to use them latter in the story so keep reading.

Many thanks

TK LEE

Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004


	18. The tournament begins

Everyone had now arrived back at the hotel and max was telling everyone how he had beaten everyone a bowling and as max told his story Yoh noticed Kyle was sitting in the comer on his own looking out of the window.

"You ok" Yoh asked.

"I'm alright"

Kyle turned to Yoh.

"It's just I didn't expect Mariah and the others to be here" Kyle added.

"So what's the story between you and them?" Yoh asked.

"Lets head outside" Kyle said.

Yoh nodded and the two went out side and Kyle begins to tell Yoh about his past.

"Mariah and the others used to be in my gang where is used to live. They were good times"

Kyle smiled.

"We always looked out for each other once another gang tried to kick us out of our hang out but we showed them. But one night the leader of the gang challenged me to a fight and I agreed but it was a trap. While I was fighting the gang leader some of the gang went after Mariah and the others. I soon beat the gang leader and that's when I found out what was happening I ran back to our hang out as fast as I could but I was too late everyone had been beaten up.

Kyle lowered his head.

"I let my friends down if I wasn't so eager to fight the gang leader I'd have been there to help them. So I decided they would be better off with out me so I left town and I haven't seen Mariah and the others until today"

"Do you think they'll ever forgive you" Yoh said.

"Who knows may be they never will" Kyle replied.

The next day Kyle and the others registered there teams and had decide to use the team captains last name for the team names and as the last of them registered Kyle and the others met up with some old enemy's dead eye grey wolf red fox and mask team dead eye.

"Well if it isn't out old friends" dead eye said.

"I should have guessed you'd be here" celvin said.

"Yes we always seem to be running into each other" dead eye added.

"You better hope we don't meet in the tournament" celvin told dead eye.

"If we do It'll be you who'll wish we hadn't" dead eye replied.

With that dead eye and his team left.

After everyone had registered there teams sheets were put up and Kyle and the others looked at them to see who else was at the tournament.

Team lee :- Kyle Alex Danny wu long

Team Chettle :- will mat Zak Lisa

Team Hawkins :- keyran Antony Chris Jane

Team Sherea :- Joe mike josh Nathan

Team skies :- john James Tim max

Team asakura :- Yoh horo horo ren Ryu

Team foster :- celvin eddy scooter jade

Team coal :- coal Jennifer Jesse Lara

Team myran :- Ricky Stan Liam Ryan

Team phoenix :- Mariah lee Wesley Dash

Team dead eye :- dead eye grey wolf red fox mask

Team claw :- claw the chaos brothers Carlos

Team diesel :- diesel black widow Freddy Jason

Team Randolph :- Randolph faith hope charity

Team smith :- smith Johnson Thompson Jackson

Team Anderson :- mr Anderson rhineheart Jones brown

"team myran so Ricky's here and look who else is here team claw" Kyle said.

"so he's here" Yoh said.

"and the chaos brothers have decided to join him" Alex said.

"who's the other guy" Anna asked.

"Carlos Jackson he's claws right hand man" Kyle explained.

"where's Mariah's team" Yoh asked.

"right there team phoenix" Kyle replied.

Kyle pointed and read the names.

"Mariah lee Wesley Dash" he said.

Latter that day all the teams were called to the ring to find out who would be fighting who and waiting for Kyle was his old rival Ricky myran.

"it's been a while Kyle" Ricky said.

"yeah it has" Kyle replied.

"I'd wish you luck but I wouldn't mean it" Ricky said.

"oh I don't need any luck" Kyle answed.

"we'll see" Ricky said as he left to join his team.

Soon the fight organiser appeared with two boxers, which had papers with the team names on them.

"if I can have your attention please we will now draw the team parings" the fight organiser said.

The man put his hands into the boxers and started to draw the names.

"Match 1. Team Chettle vs. Team dead eye"

"Match 2. Team Asakura vs. Team Smith"

"Match 3. Team coal vs. Team claw"

"Match 4. Team Hawkins vs. Team diesel"

"Match 5. Team skies vs. team phoenix"

"Match 6. Team foster vs. team Anderson"

"Match 7. Team lee vs. Team Randolph"

"Match 8. Team sheara vs. Team myran"

"so we have our matches and the first fight will be team Chettle vs. team dead eye followed by team Asakura vs. team smith" the fight announcer said.

Soon the night came and everyone were in their rooms sleeping Kyle lay awake thinking of his past with Mariah.

Kyles flash back.

See Mariah as a kid trying to learn marshal arts she falls over and a group of boys laugh at her.

"stop laughing" myran said with tears in her eyes.

the boys started to call Mariah names.

"hey leave her alone guys"

a boy walked towards Mariah it was Kyle. Kyle helped Mariah up.

"thanks" Mariah said.

That was the first time they met and soon the two became great friends and Kyle stated to teach here the marshal arts his grandfather had taught him. Mariah soon became a good fighter and Kyle remembered her first fight she took a boy down with one punch.

End of Kyles flash back.

Kyle smiled to him self and wished that things had never changed between them.

Soon the next day came and it was time for the tournament to begin.

"ladies and gentlemen welcome to the ring tournament and now for our first fight please welcome team Chettle and team dead eye"

the two teams arrived.

"and now to explain the rules the teams will fight one on one the first team to win 3 fights wins the match. The winner of the fight is the first to either make their opponent give up. knock them out or knock them out of the ring"

the two teams were now ready to fight.

"and now for our first fight please welcome mat from team Chettle and grey wolf from team dead eye"

mat and grey wolf walked towards each other and both drew swords.

"as you can see ladies and gentlemen our first fight will be between two swordsmen let the fight begin"

mat and grey wolf charged at each other and there swords clashed sending sparks flying all over Kyle and the others watched with unease they all knew how strong grey wolf was but mat seemed to be holing his own. Grey wolf came with another blow but mat blocked it then it was mats turn to strike just missing grey wolfs arm the two fighters parted.

"well now this isn't going to be as easy as I thought" grey wolf said.

Grey wolf attacked again mat jumped out of the way and went for grey wolfs back but the wolf spun around and blocked the attack then he quickly spun his sword around and hit mat in the face with the swords handle. Mat fell backwards on to the ground grey wolf came in to strike but mat blocked and kicked grey wolf and got back up. Will wiped his forehead.

"that was close" he said to him self.

Grey wolf and mat continued to fight but soon grey wolf started to get the upper hand he was starting to force mat back suddenly grey wolf cut mats sword in two mat once again fell to the ground and almost fell out of the ring mat quickly stood up.

"you have good swordsman skills" grey wolf told mat.

Grey wolf put his sword away.

"now lets see how good you are at unarmed combat"

grey wolf once again charged and attack mat tried to fight back and it seemed mat might still have a chance but then grey wolf hit mat with an attack.

"wolf claw" grey wolf shouted.

Mat staged back as grey wolf punched him again. Mat fell to his knees holing his stomach grey wolf punched him again.

"all right grey wolf finish him" dead eye ordered.

grey wolf nodded and picked mat up.

"as much as I'm enjoying this fight I'm going to have to end it" grey wolf told mat.

Grey wolf threw mat out of the ring team dead eye had there first win.

"mat" will shouted as he ran to his former pupil.

Mat lay on the ground motionless.

To be continued.

Is mat ok will team Chettle be able to beat team dead eye or are they going to be the first team to get knocked out of the tournament find out in the next part of island of heroes.

There's another chapter for you next chapter will see team asakuras first match how do you think they'll do against team smith and how should spike reveal him self any ideas are welcome. Once again thanks for the reviews you keep reading and I'll keep writing.

Thanks again

TK LEE

Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004


	19. Team Asakura's first match

Will ran over to mat followed by Zak Lisa.  
  
"Mat speak to me," Zak said.  
  
Zak brother slowly opened one eye.  
  
"I guess I lost," he said.  
  
Everyone was relieved that mat was still conscious. Kyle and Antony dropped into the ring and walked over to will and the others.  
  
"We'll get him out of here" Kyle said.  
  
Will nodded and Kyle and Antony helped mat up.  
  
"Watch your back" Kyle said as he and Antony left with mat.  
  
"Will he be ok" Lisa asked.  
  
"He'll be fine" will answed.  
  
Now it was time for the next fight and Zak and red fox walked up to each other.  
  
"Sorry about your brother kid" red fox mocked.  
  
Zak looked angry.  
  
"Oh you'll be sorry" Zak replied.  
  
Zak pulled out his sword and red fox clenched his fists and two sword blades came out of his sleeves.  
  
"Let the fight begin" the announcer said.  
  
Zak ran at red fox and attacked and the two started to exchange blows but red fox was the better fighter.  
  
"The boy has too much anger in him" wu long said.  
  
Yoh turned to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yoh asked.  
  
"When you fight with rage alone it clouds your mind and it limits your fighting power" wu long explained.  
  
"I know what you mean," Yoh said.  
  
Yoh remembered his battle with Faust and knew all to well what happens when you fight with rage alone. Zak was now losing his anger had taken its toll.  
  
"Ready to give up yet" red fox asked.  
  
"Not as long as I'm standing," Zak shouted.  
  
Zak charged at red fox. Fox just smiled he knew he was about to win. Zak swung his sword at red fox. Fox blocked the attack and knocked Zak's sword out of his hand and kicked him around the head Zak fell to the ground and out of the ring.  
  
"And the 2nd win goes to team dead eye" the announcer said.  
  
Will and Lisa walked up to Zak.  
  
"I'm sorry will I failed" Zak said.  
  
"At least your still in one piece" will replied.  
  
Now it was wills turn to fight and his opponent was dead eye him self.  
  
"Let the fight begin"  
  
Will and dead eye began to fight. The two swordsmen matched each other blow for blow neither seemed to have the upper hand. But as the two fighters parted dead eye threw a knife at will. Will blocked the knife with his sword but this distracted will long enough for dead eye to strike. Dead eye hit will with the handle of his sword and kicked him sending will flying across the ring. Dead eye ran up to will and he just managed to get up in time to block dead eye's attack.  
  
"Cheap shot dead eye" will told his opponent.  
  
Will could feel a sharp pain in his arm. Will had manage to block dead eye's strike but the edge of dead eye's sword had cut into will's arm. As the fighters parted blood began to pour out of wills wound.  
  
"Well it worked" dead eye said.  
  
The two begin to fight again but wills wound was slowing him down dead eye now had the advantage. Will fought bravely but dead eye became too much in the end dead eye managed to knock will's sword out of his hand and kicked will in the stomach sending him to the ground. And before will could get up dead eye put his sword to will's neck.  
  
"Looks like I win" dead eye said.  
  
Will had to except defeat he knew there was no way he could win now. Dead eye was declared the winner and team dead eye advanced to the quarter finals. About an hour latter it was time for the 2nd match.  
  
"And now for our 2nd match today please welcome team asakura and team smith.  
  
Yoh and his friends appeared and from the other side of the ring came team smith.  
  
"And for the first fight from team asakura horo horo and from team smith Johnson"  
  
Johnson and horo walked up to each other and got ready to fight. Anna and manta watched from the crowd.  
  
"You get him horo" manta shouted.  
  
Anna remained silent.  
  
"Let the fight begin" the announcer said.  
  
Johnson ran at horo but horo moved out of the way really fast and Johnson lost sight of him.  
  
"Wow how did horo move so fast" manta asked.  
  
"Look" Anna said.  
  
Manta saw where horo horo was and could see he was on a skateboard. Horo headed towards Johnson. The man jumped into the air and tried to hit horo with a fly kick. But horo flipped him self into the air and kicked Johnson first. The man hit the ground and got up as horo landed. But horo wasted no time he raced up to Johnson put one hand on the ground and hit Johnson with the bottom of his board.  
  
"Eat my board" horo shouted.  
  
Johnson was sent flying to the ground and out of the ring.  
  
"Yeah he did it" Yoh shouted.  
  
Horo Horo headed over to his team mates.  
  
"That was impressive my blue haired friend" Ryu said.  
  
"Yeah I had no idea you were so good on a skateboard," Yoh added.  
  
"It's not much different from using my snowboard except you've got wheels" horo said.  
  
Horo turned to ren.  
  
"What did you think ren?" the boy asked.  
  
"Not bad I guess" ren said with a smile.  
  
"Not bad. NOT BAD" horo shouted.  
  
"And now I believe it's my turn" ren said as he headed towards the ring.  
  
"And for our next match welcome from team asakura ren and from team smith Thomson"  
  
Ren and Thomson walked into the ring and got ready to fight.  
  
"Let the fight begin"  
  
Thomson charged at ren. Ren didn't move and just before Thomson got to him ren pulled out his Kwan Dao and knocked Thomson out with it. Thomson fell to the ground he was out cold no one could believe there eye's.  
  
"Wow" Yoh horo and rhy said together.  
  
Ren walked over to his team mates.  
  
"That's how you win a fight" ren said.  
  
Thomson was taken away now it was yoh's turn his opponent the leader of team smith.  
  
"We only need one more win Yoh don't screw this up" horo horo said.  
  
Yoh just ginned at his friend.  
  
"You can trust me," Yoh said as he headed to the ring.  
  
Yoh stepped into the ring where smith was waiting for him.  
  
"Mr asakura" smith said.  
  
"That's right" Yoh smiled at his opponent.  
  
"Your team are impressive mr asakura but I'm afraid your wining streak ends here" smith said.  
  
Both fighters got ready to fight.  
  
"Let the fight begin"  
  
The two began to fight and Yoh was surprised how strong this guy was. But Yoh was still a match for him. Smith came in with a punch, which Yoh blocked then Yoh tried to kick smith. But smith dodged and gave Yoh a punch in the stomach Yoh staged back as smith attacked again. Yoh blocked the attack and gave smith a kick around the head. Yoh then came in with another kick and sent smith flying to the ground.  
  
"Come on Yoh take him down" horo shouted.  
  
Smith got up and turned to Yoh and he didn't look happy.  
  
"Your going to wish you hadn't done that mr asakura," he said.  
  
Smith charged at Yoh and started to attack Yoh and this time smith seemed to have more power. In the end Yoh was sent to the ground.  
  
"Yoh" manta shouted.  
  
Anna remained silent but she looked worried. A small trickle of blood came from the side of yoh's mouth he wiped it from his mouth.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this mr asakura"  
  
Smith grabbed Yoh and punched him in the face. Yoh fell to the ground again and smith got ready to give Yoh one final blow.  
  
"Goodbye mr asakura"  
  
Then smith came in with a final blow.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Is this the end for Yoh? What will team asakura do if it is? Find out in the next part of island of heroes.  
  
How's that for a cliffhanger what do you think will happen please let me know. Once again thanks for the reviews and any ideas are welcome.  
  
Thanks TK LEE  
  
Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004 


	20. The return of claw

Smith came in with the final blow but to everyone's surprise Yoh blocked it.

"It's not over yet smith," Yoh said.

Yoh punched smith in the face. Smith staged back as Yoh stood up.

"But how" smith said.

"Simple I wasn't fighting at full power"

Kyle was watching from the crowd. He smiled to him self.

"That's it Yoh. Now this guy how strong you are," he said to him self.

Smith attacked Yoh but this time Yoh blocked the attacks like it was nothing. Yoh grabbed smith's arm and kicked him across the ring. Smith hit the ground and as he got up Yoh kicked smith again sending him flying out of the ring Yoh had won. Yoh walked over to his teammates.

"Man why didn't you do that to start with. I thought you were done for" horo yelled.

" Because I knew he wasn't fighting at his full power to start with," Yoh explained.

"I think I understand you were testing his strength" Ryu said.

"That's right but he kinda powered up quicker than I thought he would he almost had me" Yoh told his friends.

"But when you went down that gave you enough time to power up" ren said.

"You got it ren" Yoh replied.

"Amazing he's found a way to raise his power if he needs to" ren thought to him self.

Soon it was lunchtime and Yoh and his friends were in the food tent everyone sat around talking about various things until horo spilt some of his drink on ren.

"Watch it horo" ren snapped.

"Sorry ren I didn't mean too" horo replied.

Ren grabbed a jug of water and poured it over horo.

"Ahh that's cold" the blue haired boy shouted as he fell off his chair.

Everyone started laughing at horo including ren. Horo looked very embraced and stormed off.

"Horo wait" Yoh shouted.

Yoh ran after his friend and soon caught up.

"Hey we didn't mean to laugh at you" Yoh said.

"Oh sure" horo replied.

"Don't be like that horo"

"Why did ren have to pour that jug over me I said I was sorry"

"Well you know ren"

Yoh put his hand on horo's shoulder

"Come on lets get you some dry clothes"

Horo horo smiled at Yoh and nodded.

As Yoh and horo turned to leave Yoh heard something.

"Get down"

Yoh grabbed his friend and pulled him to the ground as a figure appeared from over head and tried to slash Yoh and horo with his twin blades.

"Oh no claw" Yoh said.

Claw wasted no time and attacked Yoh again the two begin to fight and even though Yoh was now a lot stronger the last fight had taken it out of him. Claw sent Yoh up against a wall but before claw could strike again horo came in on his skateboard.

"See how you like this"

Horo flipped himself into the air but before he hit his target claw cut horo's board in half. Horo fell to the ground as claw walked over to Yoh.

"And now you will pay for what you did to me" claw said as he raised his weapon.

Suddenly someone else appeared and kicked claw knocking him to the ground.

"Celvin" Yoh said.

The white tiger had arrived in the nick of time he turned to claw.

"You better leave claw or you'll have me to deal with" celvin said.

Claw stood up and turned to Yoh.

"This isn't over asakura"

Claw turned and left.

"You two ok" celvin asked.

"We are now. Thank you" Yoh said.

"Anytime" celvin said.

"Oh man they broke my board" horo said.

The boy looked sadly at the two half's of his board.

"Well at least he didn't break you" Yoh told his friend.

Soon it was time for the next match team coal vs. team claw and claw had decided all his team would fight together which meant this match would be one fight only. The two teams met in the ring. Yoh watched from the crowd with Anna and the others.

"Good luck team coal" Yoh shouted.

Coal turned to the boy and nodded.

"Looks like you've got a fan coal" claw mocked.

"At least I've got fan's" coal answed.

"Let the fight begin" the announcer shouted.

Everyone started to fight and soon picked out the opponents Jessie went after Carlos and Jennifer and Lara started to fight the chaos brothers, which left coal to fight claw one on one. The fight was pretty even but Carlos managed to kick Jessie out of the ring. Carlos then attacked Lara from behind knocking her out of the ring. Now Jennifer had to fight 3 people at once. Coal saw what was happening and managed to take claw down and ran over to help Jennifer. Coal soon knocked Carlos out of the ring then coal and Jennifer took on the chaos brothers. The pair soon had the upper hand and soon defeated the chaos brothers.

"We did it" Jennifer yelled.

Jennifer ran to coal to hug him but before she got to him claw appeared and slashed coal across the back.

"Coal" Jennifer shouted.

Coal fell forward and Jennifer grabbed him.

"No way I thought claw was down" Yoh said.

"He was obviously faking" manta said.

Jennifer held coal in her arms.

"I shouldn't worry about him I'd worry about me" claw laughed.

Jennifer sadness soon turned to anger. She ran at claw and started to attack him but claw grabbed her and threw her out of the ring claw had won. Celvin and the rest of the white tiger gang ran up to there friends. Jennifer was a bit dazed but she was ok but coal on the other hand was in a bad worse he had a large cut on his back and was losing a lot of blood. Celvin and eddy grabbed their friends and quickly took him to the medical unit. Latter that day coal had been patched up and was now resting in the recovery rooms he was still very weak but he would recover in time. Everyone had left to let coal get some rest apart from Jennifer who refused to leave coals bedside until he was well again.

Back at the ring the next match had begun between team Hawkins and team diesel. Antony had already won the first match against Freddy in less than a minute and Jane had just beaten Jason in less than 5 minutes, which surprised everyone. Now it was the final match keyran vs. diesel.

"Let the fight begin" the announcer shouted.

Diesel ran at keyran and attacked. Keyran blocked the attack and punched diesel 3 times. Diesel fell to the ground out cold. Team Hawkins now had a place in the quarterfinals of the tournament.

That night Yoh and Anna went for a walk and Yoh had something to tell Anna.

"Anna I want you to go home," he said.

"What" Anna looked surprised.

"Why" she added.

"Because it's not safe here you saw what claw did to coal. And after he attacked me this afternoon he said he would be coming back"

Yoh grabbed Anna's hands.

"Please Anna I don't want you to end up like coal"

A tear ran down yoh's face Anna wiped it away.

"I care about you too much to just leave Yoh so I'm not going anywhere"

"Anna"

Anna put a finger to yoh's lips.

"Listen if claw wants to have a go at us then he'll just have to deal with both of us"

Yoh could see there was no way he was going to convince Anna to leave. Yoh hugged Anna.

"Then if he comes after us we'll fight him together," Yoh said.

Meanwhile spike was sitting in the main office at the ring when a cloaked figure came into the room.

"So your finally here" spike said.

"How are things proceeding" the cloaked figure asked.

"Everything is going as planed" spike replied.

"Excellent the master will be most pleased," the cloaked figure said.

To be continued.

Who is this cloaked figure why is he at the ring and what plan is spike talking about find out in the next part of island of heroes.

Looks like there's even more going on and claws back badder than ever. A message for yamiandanzu4ever and the crippler do you guys have any more ideas cause your last one's were great ideas and I'll be using them soon. So if you have any more ideas please let me know.

Thanks again.

TK LEE.


	21. Not playing by the rules

Now everyone was sleeping and in the darkness of night a lone figure jumped from building to building. The finger headed for Kyle and the others rooms the person opened a window and went into manta and ryu's room. The figure walked up to manta and grabbed him.  
  
The next morning ryu woke up to find manta gone. Rhy ran to yoh's room to tell him Yoh couldn't believe it.  
  
"We've got to find him," Yoh shouted.  
  
"Calm down Yoh" Anna said.  
  
"I'm sorry I just hope he's ok," Yoh said.  
  
"Don't worry Yoh we'll find him" ryu told the boy.  
  
"Thanks Ryu" Yoh replied.  
  
Soon Yoh Anna and Ryu were joined by horo ren and team Hawkins. Kyle and the others would have joined them but they had to get ready for their matches. Meanwhile manta found him self locked in a dark room. The door to the room opened and a figure walked into the room. Manta couldn't see the figures face with the room being so dark.  
  
"Who are you" manta asked.  
  
"Who I am is unimportant but why you're here is" the figure replied.  
  
"So why am I here" manta asked.  
  
"Because your friend Yoh and I have a score to settle," the figure explained.  
  
Yoh and the others spent the day searching for manta but no one had seen him. Now it was late afternoon and Yoh and the others were no closer to finding manta.  
  
"This is hopeless" Yoh said.  
  
Yoh sat down he looked really worried.  
  
"We're never going to find him," Yoh said.  
  
Yoh held his head in his hands Anna sat next to him.  
  
"We'll find him I promise," she said.  
  
Anna put her arm around Yoh.  
  
"How touching"  
  
A man came out of a doorway.  
  
"Carlos" keyran said.  
  
"I see you've lost one of your friends" Carlos said.  
  
"Where is he" Yoh yelled.  
  
"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you" Carlos replied.  
  
"So are you saying your boss isn't behind mantas disappearance" keyran asked.  
  
"I'm not saying anything I don't know everything my master does"  
  
Carlos turned to leave.  
  
"Wait" Yoh shouted.  
  
Yoh tried to go after Carlos but keyran stopped him.  
  
"Let him go Yoh he's not going to tell us anything" he said.  
  
Carlos came to a side street and found claw waiting for him.  
  
"So how did it go"?  
  
"It went well they defiantly suspect you kidnapped asakuras friend," Carlos told his master  
  
"Good" claw replied.  
  
"So who do you think really has asakuras friend" Carlos asked.  
  
"I'm not sure obviously there's someone else after asakura" claw answed.  
  
"Dead eye" Carlos asked.  
  
"No it's not his style he uses more direct means" claw replied.  
  
"So what do we do now master"  
  
"We'll see what happens when Kyle and the others join them then we'll make our move"  
  
Claw smiled to him self.  
  
Meanwhile at the ring Kyle had just beaten the leader of team Randolph giving team lee 3 wins Kyle's team was now in the quarterfinals. Early in the day team phoenix had beaten team skies and team foster had beaten team Anderson. Soon it was time for the last match of the first round first up was mike vs. Stan. Mike fought bravely but Stan managed to win the fight. Nathan too put up a good fight but his opponent was too much the last fight was Joe vs. Ricky. This match was close both Joe and fought a great fight but in the end youth won over experience as Ricky knocked Joe out of the ring.  
  
Now the quarterfinals had been decided.  
  
Team Asakura vs. Team Dead eye.

Team Hawkins vs. Team Claw.

Team Foster vs. Team Phoenix.

Team Lee vs. Team Myran.  
  
It was announced that all the quarterfinals would take place over two days. Kyle and the others left the ring and met up with Yoh and his friends and found out they still hadn't found manta. Kyle decided everyone should split up and find the main suspect in mantas kidnapping claw. As everyone went there separate ways to find claw no one saw Carlos watching them. Carlos left to report to his master.  
  
"So they've split up to look for me" claw said.  
  
"Yes master" Carlos said.  
  
Claw clenched his fist to revel his twin blades.  
  
"Then lets not disappoint them"  
  
Kyle Yoh and Anna headed to a local bar to see if anyone had seen claw or where to find him. Unfourtatly no one seemed to know anything but as Kyle left the bar someone was following them. Kyle and the others came to a park when Kyle stopped dead.  
  
"What is it" Yoh asked.  
  
"I thought I heard something," Kyle said.  
  
Kyle listened.  
  
"Get down" he yelled.  
  
Kyle Yoh and Anna dropped to the ground as a circular saw blade stuck into a wall behind them.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Yoh said.  
  
"From me"  
  
All 3 looked up to see a figure looking down on them from a rooftop.  
  
"Mask what do you want" Kyle said.  
  
"Oh I couldn't wait for the fight tomorrow so I fought we'd fight your friend asakura now" mask said.  
  
Grey wolf and Red fox appeared.  
  
"Yoh get out of here" Kyle said.  
  
"What about you" Yoh said.  
  
"Don't worry about me just go"  
  
Yoh nodded and left with Anna.  
  
"I love it when they run" mask said.  
  
Grey wolf and Red fox attacked Kyle as mask went after Yoh and Anna.  
  
On the other side of town horo ren and ryu were busy searching for claw.  
  
"Man this guys sure hard to find" horo said.  
  
"Well I'm sure one of the groups will find him" rhy said.  
  
"And that group is you"  
  
Everyone turned to see claw.  
  
"That's him" horo shouted.  
  
Horo pointed at claw.  
  
"I see my plan worked" claw said.  
  
"What plan" ryu asked.  
  
"Why to get you boys on your own" claw explained.  
  
"You mean to tell us you kidnapped manta just to get us on our own" ren said.  
  
"Not quite you see I'm not the one who kidnapped your friend. But I knew you'd think I had" claw said.  
  
"And you knew if we did we properly split up to find you" ren said.  
  
"I see we have a bright one" claw replied.  
  
"So are you planning on knocking us out of the tournament" rhy said.  
  
"Oh no I just want to make your friend asakura suffer"  
  
Carlos and the chaos brothers appeared.  
  
"And what better way to make someone suffer than to have a go at his friends"  
  
Claw smiled evilly to him self.  
  
"Go get'em boys"  
  
Carlos and the chaos brothers charged at yoh's friends.  
  
To be continued.  
  
What will happen to yoh's friends? Will Yoh and Anna escape from mask? Will Kyle be ok? And who kidnapped manta find out in the next part of island of heroes.  
  
Hope you like this chapter who do you think is holding manta please tell me what you think. Thanks again for the reviews and thanks to the crippler for the idea I love it if you have anymore let me know.  
  
Thanks again. TK LEE  
  
Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	22. fighting on the streets

Yoh and Anna ran through the streets with mask not far behind.  
  
"He's gaining on us," Anna said.  
  
"We've got to keep going" Yoh said.  
  
Kyle was fighting grey wolf and red fox and Kyle was a match for the pair. Grey wolf and red fox came in with multiple attacks but Kyle blocked the attacks.  
  
"I see the rumours were true you are a great fighter" grey wolf said.  
  
"Shame your not on our side anymore" red fox added.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you" Kyle said.  
  
All 3 started to fight again.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town ren Ryu and horo weren't doing to well against Carlos and the chaos brothers. Soon yoh's friends were sent up against a wall.  
  
"Things aren't looking good" Ryu said.  
  
"These guys are too strong" horo said.  
  
"Then we need to fight as one" ren told the others.  
  
"Say what" horo said.  
  
"I'm with you my friend we need to fight these guys together," Ryu told ren.  
  
"Oh I get it" horo added.  
  
"Lets go" ren yelled.  
  
Carlos came at ren and tried to punch him but horo blocked the attack and Ryu punched Carlos in the stomach. Then one of the chaos brothers attacked Ryu but ren blocked and horo attacked then the other brother attack horo but Ryu took the brother down.  
  
"It's working" horo said.  
  
"Of cause it is now lets show these guys who there dealing with" ren replied.  
  
Yoh's friends charged at Carlos and the chaos brothers.  
  
Back with Yoh and Anna mask was still after them. Yoh and Anna came to a side street and it was a dead end.  
  
"End of the line my friends" mask said.  
  
A circular saw blade appeared under masks hand.  
  
"Terror saw" he yelled.  
  
Mask threw the blade at Yoh and Anna. Yoh pushed Anna to the ground as the saw blade clipped yoh's shoulder cutting it. Yoh let out a cry of pain and put a hand to his shoulder a trickle of blood ran though yoh's fingers.  
  
"You ok" Anna asked.  
  
"I think so" Yoh replied.  
  
"You won't be after my next attack" mask said.  
  
Another saw blade appeared under masks hand but before he could throw it someone appeared from above and kicked him around the head. It was wu long.  
  
"You two ok" he asked.  
  
Yoh nodded as mask got up.  
  
"As for you I think you better get out of here" wu long told mask.  
  
"Oh yeah try this terror saw" mask yelled.  
  
Wu long pulled out his numb chucks and knocked the blade away.  
  
"Your going to have to do better than that" wu long told mask.  
  
"You won't be so lucky next time" mask said.  
  
Mask turned and left.  
  
On the other side of town ren and the others were still fighting Carlos and the chaos brothers and because they were now fighting as a team they were proving to be a match for Carlos and the brothers. And soon they gained the upper hand and Carlos went down and as the brothers were about to attack claw stopped them.  
  
"That's enough boys," he said.  
  
Carlos and the brothers stopped. Claw turned to ren and the others.  
  
"I see I underestimated you" claw told yoh's friends.  
  
"We're full of surprises" horo said.  
  
"I see well may be you'll show me more of your tricks next time we meet"  
  
Claw threw down a smoke bomb and after the smoke had cleared claw and the others were gone.  
  
On the other side of town Kyle was still fighting grey wolf and red fox and Kyle was winning soon both wolf and fox went down and the pair realised this was a fight they couldn't win.  
  
"I see we've got no chance of beating you" grey wolf said.  
  
"Then maybe you should give up," Kyle said.  
  
"You haven't changed one bit Kyle"  
  
Kyle turned to see dead eye.  
  
"I see your skills are as good as ever" dead eye said.  
  
"You wanna fight me as well," Kyle asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not I need my strength for the match tomorrow" dead eye told Kyle.  
  
Dead eye left with grey wolf and red fox following. Kyle left also to find Yoh and Anna. As Kyle left spike came out of the shadows.  
  
"So your as strong as you used to be Kyle. Well when the time comes for us to meet you'll find that I'm now a lot stronger than you are" spike said.  
  
Spike smiled to him self.  
  
Everyone had now returned to the hotel and Yoh found out that claw hadn't got manta.  
  
"So it wasn't claw," Yoh said.  
  
"That's what he said" horo replied.  
  
"So who has got manta?" Anna said.  
  
Yoh turned to Kyle.  
  
"What about dead eye and his team" he asked.  
  
"Dead eye. Not sure what do you think celvin?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I don't think it's him. Why would he attack you if he had a hostage" celvin said.  
  
"True. So who has got him and why" Kyle said.  
  
Later that evening everyone was asleep apart from Yoh and Anna.  
  
"You still awake" Anna asked.  
  
"Yeah" Yoh replied.  
  
"Don't worry about manta I'm sure he'll be fine"  
  
"I hope your right but he's not the only thing I'm worrying about Anna"  
  
"What else is bothering you?"  
  
"Claw"  
  
Yoh turned to Anna.  
  
"Now he's had a go at ren and the others"  
  
"But they were ok" Anna replied.  
  
"Because they were together but what happens if he has a go at them when there alone" Yoh said.  
  
"Remember what I told you last night if we stick together we will beat him" Anna told him.  
  
Yoh remained silent.  
  
"What is it you always say Yoh things will work out"?  
  
Yoh smiled.  
  
"Your right" Yoh said.  
  
"Now you best get some sleep you've got a match tomorrow" Anna told him.  
  
"Ok Anna"  
  
Yoh kissed Anna on the cheek.  
  
"Good night"  
  
Anna kissed him back.  
  
"Night Yoh"  
  
Both soon fell asleep and Yoh started to dream.  
  
Yoh's dream.  
  
Yoh was running though the streets he was looking for his friends.  
  
"Guys where are you," he yelled.  
  
Yoh came to a street and found ren horo and Ryu on the ground they were all dead then Yoh heard a scream.  
  
"Anna" he shouted.  
  
Yoh ran around the corner to see claw kill Anna.  
  
"No"  
  
End of yoh's dream  
  
Yoh woke up with tears running down his face.  
  
"It's ok Yoh" Anna said.  
  
"He's even in my dreams" Yoh said.  
  
Yoh started to cry as Anna held him.  
  
Looks like claw's getting to Yoh what will claw do next will team asakura be able to beat team dead eye and who really has manta found out in the next part of Island of heroes.  
  
Now were moving on to the quarter finals do you think Yoh will beat dead eye's team? And what will claw try next. Ideas are still welcome. Once again thanks for the reviews.  
  
TK LEE.  
  
Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004 


	23. Ryu

In the hotel Ryu came out of his room he couldn't sleep and had decided to have a walk outside. Ryu soon came to the park were Kyle Yoh and Anna ran into mask grey wolf and red fox. The circular saw blade mask had thrown was still stuck in the wall. Rhy sat down on a bench and looked up at the moon in the night sky. But Ryu wasn't alone he could hear something.  
  
"Who's there?" Ryu shouted.  
  
Suddenly claw came out of nowhere and came at Ryu. Ryu dodged out of the way as claw stuck his twin blades into the bench.  
  
"Oh no claw" Ryu said.  
  
Claw released his blades from the bench and attacked again. Ryu pulled out his wooden sword and blocked claw's attack. Claw kicked Ryu in the face Ryu staged back as claw attacked again. Ryu tried to block but claw cut ryu's sword in two claw then slashed ryu's arm. Ryu cried out in pain as claw kicked him again Ryu fell to the ground. Claw walked up to him.  
  
"Don't tell me that's all you've got," he mocked.  
  
Ryu turned to him.  
  
"Oh I'm not beaten yet," Ryu said as he got up.  
  
Ryu held his arm and claw could see blood dripping. Claw smiled.  
  
"That's a nasty nick you've got there," he said.  
  
Claw attacked Ryu again. Ryu grabbed claws weapon with his good arm.  
  
"You're pretty strong" claw said.  
  
Claw then kicked Ryu in the stomach Ryu was once again down.  
  
"But your not to smart" claw told Ryu.  
  
Ryu could see a small log in front of him he picked it up and got up with his back to claw.  
  
"You don't think I'm smart well try this"  
  
Ryu threw the log at claw, which took him by surprise. Ryu charged at claw and pulled him to the ground and punched him in the face.  
  
"How's that" Ryu said.  
  
"Impressive" claw replied.  
  
Claw kicked Ryu in the face both got back up.  
  
"But you still leave your self open" claw said.  
  
Claw attacked Ryu. Ryu grabbed a stick and used it to block claws attacks. Ryu managed to hit claw with the stick. Then claw cut the stick in two and slashed Ryu 3 times. Ryu fell to the ground.  
  
"Sweet dreams" claw said.  
  
Claw kicked Ryu in the face and knocked him out. Claw picked Ryu up.  
  
"Now lets go and see your friends" claw said.  
  
Claw left the park with Ryu.  
  
Soon at the hotel Yoh was woke up to banging on his door.  
  
"Yoh get out here quick" horo shouted.  
  
Yoh opened the door and followed horo outside there was Ryu lying on the ground Kyle and ren were next to him.  
  
"What happened" Yoh asked.  
  
"Claw" Kyle said.  
  
Soon an ambulance arrived and took Ryu to the hospital Yoh Anna ren horo and Kyle sat in the waiting room while the doctors worked on Ryu.  
  
"I don't believe this. First manta goes missing then claw gets Ryu"  
  
Yoh placed his head in his hands  
  
"This is all my fault" Yoh said.  
  
"No it's not" horo said.  
  
"It is if I didn't ask you guys to come here manta wouldn't be missing and claw wouldn't have got Ryu" Yoh said.  
  
"Don't blame your self Yoh. You didn't know this would happen" Anna told him.  
  
The door to the waiting room opened and a doctor walked into the room. Everyone stood up.  
  
"How is he" Yoh asked.  
  
"Your friend had some nasty wounds but we've managed to stabilise him and he's going to be fine," the doctor said.  
  
Everyone sighed with relief.  
  
"Can we see him?" Yoh asked.  
  
"He's still out at the moment but as soon as he comes around you can see him" the doctor explained.  
  
Everyone looked a little disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry as soon as he wakes up I'll call you," the doctor said.  
  
Everyone left the hospital and found claw waiting outside.  
  
"So how's your friend" claw asked.  
  
"You've gone too far claw," Yoh shouted.  
  
Claw laughed.  
  
"Oh I haven't even started yet" claw said  
  
"So you here to fight" Kyle said.  
  
"Not this time but we'll fight soon enough count on it"  
  
Claw threw down a smoke bomb and when the smoke had cleared claw was gone.  
  
"I'll get you for this claw you hear me" Yoh yelled.  
  
Unseen by anyone spike watched form the shadows.  
  
"Looks like claw's really getting to asakura"  
  
Spike smiled to himself.  
  
Yoh and the others headed back to the hotel. Later Yoh sat in his room looking out of the window. Anna sat next to him and put her arm around him.  
  
"How you doing" Anna asked.  
  
"I'm all right," Yoh said.  
  
Yoh turned to Anna.  
  
"I just can't believe what's happened. My dreams coming true"  
  
"Don't say that Ryu will be all right"  
  
"I know but what about next time"  
  
"Claw's only doing this to get to you and it's working"  
  
"What"  
  
Yoh looked surprised.  
  
"Look at you blaming your self this is what he wants" Anna continued.  
  
"But it is my fault what happened to Ryu was because of me"  
  
"Stop blaming your self Yoh"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"You have to"  
  
"You have no idea how I feel Anna" Yoh shouted.  
  
Yoh pushed Anna away for him.  
  
"Just leave me alone Anna"  
  
Yoh got up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Oh Yoh" Anna said to him self.  
  
Yoh ran into the night tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Why is this happening" Yoh yelled.  
  
Yoh came to a doorway and sat there and sobbed quietly to himself until he fell asleep.  
  
Soon it was morning and as the sun rose Yoh woke up and found him self still in the doorway.  
  
"Yoh" a voice shouted.  
  
Yoh looked up to see Kyle walking towards him.  
  
"Kyle what are you doing here" Yoh asked.  
  
"Looking for you Anna's really worried"  
  
You suddenly remembered what had happened in the night and what had happened between him and Anna.  
  
"I'm such a jerk she was only trying to help and I bit her head off," Yoh said.  
  
"Come on lets go back to the hotel"  
  
Kyle held his hand out Yoh took it and Kyle helped Yoh up. Both headed back to the hotel and Yoh found Anna waiting for him. Anna hugged Yoh.  
  
"Oh Yoh I was so worried" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry Anna it won't happen again"  
  
"You better not or you'll be doing push up's for life" Anna said as a joke.  
  
What will claw try next and will team asakura be able to defeat team deadeye without Ryu. Find out in the next part of island of heroes.  
  
Another chapter done at last how do you think the stories going please let me know? Once again thanks for the reviews and ideas are welcome as always.  
  
Thanks again TK LEE  
  
Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004 


	24. Team Asakura vs Team Dead eye

  
  
Yoh and the others were now busy training. Yoh's dream and the events of the last night were still running though his head and he was determined no one else got hurt. Yoh's anger started to get the better of him and he soon knocked a punching bag to the ground. Everyone turned to him.  
  
"You ok dude" horo asked.  
  
"I'm alright," Yoh said.  
  
"You sure" horo added.  
  
Horo but his hand on yoh's shoulder. Yoh knocked horo's hand away.  
  
"I said I was fine" Yoh snapped.  
  
Yoh calmed down and turned to horo.  
  
"I'm sorry horo," Yoh said.  
  
Yoh walked off.  
  
"Looks like what happened to Ryu has hit Yoh hard" horo said.  
  
"That's not the half of it" Anna said.  
  
"What do you mean" ren asked.  
  
"Yoh had a bad dream last night" Anna answed.  
  
"What happened in it" ren asked.  
  
"Claw killed us" Anna replied.  
  
Yoh found a quiet spot to sit but he wasn't alone.  
  
"What's up Yoh" celvin asked.  
  
Yoh turned to the white tiger.  
  
"It's nothing," Yoh said.  
  
"Really" celvin said.  
  
Celvin sat down next to Yoh.  
  
"I heard about last night" celvin said.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do. I know Ryu going to be ok but the next person claw has a go at might not be so lucky"  
  
"This is what claw does Yoh. He goes after the things close to you so you'll get angry and go after him"  
  
"I've already had a go at Anna and horo," Yoh said.  
  
"It's easy for me to say but don't let him get to you. That's what he wants" celvin said.  
  
"I know but he's not my only problem someone still has my friend manta"  
  
"Well while you fight your match me Kyle and a few others are going to search for him again"  
  
"Thank you celvin. How's coal by the way?"  
  
"He came round last night so he should be out of hospital in a week or two"  
  
"I'm glad he's all right," Yoh said.  
  
Yoh stood up.  
  
"Well I best get ready for the match"  
  
"Your fighting dead eye's team aren't you"  
  
"Yeah" Yoh said.  
  
"If you fight dead eye go behind he left shoulder he has a blind spot with him only having one eye" celvin explained.  
  
"What happened to his eye" Yoh asked.  
  
"He lost it during a sword fight with me years ago" celvin replied.  
  
"So I guess you two are arch enemies then"  
  
"We sure are, be careful dead eye and the others are not to be underestimated"  
  
"Thanks celvin"  
  
Yoh turned and left.  
  
Soon it was time for the match against team dead eye and Anna had decided to join team asakura in ryu's place. The first fight was between ren and red fox.  
  
"Let the fight begin" the announcer yelled.  
  
Ren and red fox started to fight there weapons clashed sending sparks everywhere and it looked like ren and red fox were a match for each other red fox came in with his swords and red blocked with his kwon do. Ren attacked just missing red fox but ren spun around and hit red fox under the chin red fox staged back as ren attacked again red fox bloacked the attack but ren knocked red fox down and before he could get back up ren placed his kwo do to red fox's throat.  
  
"I guess I win"  
  
Red fox accepted defeat and ren won the fight. Next up was horo and grey wolf. The two began to fight and horo was surprised how fast grey wolf could move. But horo held strong and managed to hold him both fighters parted.  
  
"Your not bad kid" grey wolf said.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet" horo replied.  
  
The two started to fight again exchanging blow after blow Grey wolf went for horo and horo dodged out of the way and hit grey wolf on the back. Grey wolf then spun around and punched horo in the side and then kicked him in the face. Horo fell to the ground.  
  
"Man this guys good" horo said to him self.  
  
Horo charged at grey wolf and tried to punch him. Grey wolf blocked the attack and sent horo crashing to the ground again.  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying this fight I'm afraid I'm going to have to end it," dead eye told horo.  
  
As horo got up grey wolf charged at him and hit him with one of his attacks.  
  
"Wolf claw" he yelled.  
  
Grey wolf hit horo across the chest and horo fell to his knees. Grey wolf then kicked horo out of the ring.  
  
"And the 2nd fight goes to team dead eye" the announcer said.  
  
Horo walked back to his friends he had a few cuts a bruisers but he was ok. Anna decided to fight next and her opponent was mask. Both walked up to each other.  
  
"I have to fight you" mask said.  
  
"Something wrong with that" Anna replied.  
  
"No it's just funny" mask told Anna.  
  
Anna shot mask her death glare.  
  
"Oh you won't be laughing when I'm done with you" Anna said.  
  
"Let the fight begin"  
  
Mask tried to punch Anna. Anna blocked mask's strike and punched him. Mask couldn't believe how hard Anna hit him. Yoh and the others flinched.  
  
"Oh that's gotta hurt" Yoh said.  
  
Mask rubbed his cheek and looked at Anna.  
  
"Oh your going to get it now" mask shouted.  
  
A circular saw blade appeared under his hand.  
  
"Terror saw" mask yelled.  
  
Mask threw the saw blade at Anna. Anna dodged the blade and ran up to mask and punched him in the stomach mask fell to his knees.  
  
"Your not laughing now mask" Anna said.  
  
Anna smiled to her self. Mask now looked really angry.  
  
"Your going down" mask shouted.  
  
Mask charged at Anna but Anna grabbed him.  
  
"I'm afraid you're the one who's going down," she said.  
  
Anna threw mask into the side of the arena and out of the ring. Anna had won.  
  
"She did it" horo yelled.  
  
"Of cause she did" Yoh said.  
  
"Remind me never to get on Anna's bad side" ren added.  
  
Anna walked up to Yoh ren and a excited horo horo.  
  
"You rule Anna" horo said.  
  
"I do don't I" Anna replied.  
  
"You sure were impressive out there Anna" ren told her.  
  
"Yeah well done Anna" Yoh said.  
  
"And now is time for our next fight. From team asakura is the team captain Yoh and his opponent is the one and only dead eye" the announcer said.  
  
"Looks like I'm up"  
  
Yoh got up to head to the ring.  
  
"Good luck Yoh" Anna said.  
  
"Yeah remember if you win this were in the semi finals" horo told Yoh.  
  
"And make sure you come back in one piece" ren added.  
  
Yoh nodded.  
  
"Thanks guys" he said as he left for the ring.  
  
Yoh and dead eye entered the ring and walked up to each other.  
  
"I've been looking forward to this "dead eye told Yoh.  
  
"You have" Yoh replied.  
  
"Yes it's not everyday you get to fight someone as good as you"  
  
Dead eye drew his sword.  
  
"So you want a sword fight do you," Yoh said.  
  
"Is that a problem" dead eye asked.  
  
Yoh saw Anna with his sword.  
  
"No" Yoh replied.  
  
Anna threw Yoh his sword and dead eye and Yoh got ready to fight.  
  
"Let the fight begin"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Will Yoh be able to defeat dead eye. Or will dead eye prove to be too much for Yoh. Find out in the next chapter of island of heroes.  
  
Look everyone is the return of the cliff-hanger. Do you think Yoh can beat dead eye and did you like Anna's fight with mask please tell me what you think. Once again many thanks to yamiandanzu4ever and the crippler (thanks for the idea) for the reviews. You guys keep this story going.  
  
Thanks again TK LEE   
  
Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004 


	25. End of the match

Yoh and dead eye started to fight their swords began to clash together. Yoh could see dead eye was a good fighter and Yoh was only just able to hold dead eye off. Dead eye kicked Yoh in the side and brought his sword down just missing yoh's arm. Yoh went for dead eye's legs dead eye jumped up and kicked Yoh around the head Yoh fell to the ground.

"Come on asakura you fight better then that" dead eye told him.

Yoh got up and ran at dead eye. The two fighters swung their swords at each other sparks begin to fly as the swords clashed again and again. Dead eye kicked Yoh in the stomach. Yoh staged back as dead eye attacked again Yoh blocked the attack and spun around and kicked dead eye.

"Now that's more like it," dead eye said.

The two continued to fight. Dead eye blocked yoh's sword and elbowed him in the face this distracted Yoh long enough for dead eye to flip yoh's sword out of his hands. Dead eye then kicked Yoh knocked him to the ground.

"Yoh" Anna shouted.

"He'll be all right" ren told her.

Yoh got up dead eye ran at Yoh and tried to strike him with his sword. Yoh grabbed dead eye's arms and kneed dead eye in the stomach. Dead eye dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

"I hope your impressed" Yoh said.

"I am but I don't need my sword to fight" dead eye said.

Dead eye got up and punched Yoh and then spun around and kicked Yoh around the head. As Yoh fell to the ground dead eye ran up and kicked Yoh again. Dead eye started to punch and kick Yoh again and again Yoh tried to defend him self but dead eye kept braking yoh's blocks.

"Come on I'm sure you can do better than that" dead eye yelled.

Yoh was sent to the ground again Anna and horo now looked really worried but ren seemed calm. Yoh got up and could see blood running down his arm the wound that mask had given him had reopened. Dead eye attacked Yoh blocked and grabbed dead eye's arms. Dead eye grabbed yoh's arms and stated to squeeze Yoh soon couldn't take the pain anymore and had to let go. Dead eye kicked Yoh and hit him with an uppercut Yoh was down again.

"I've got to beat this guy I have to do it for my friends for Anna" Yoh said to himself.

Yoh could feel his power rising with in him. Dead eye walked up to Yoh and tried to kick him but Yoh grabbed his leg and knocked dead eye to the ground.

"This ends now dead eye," Yoh said.

"So are you ready to give up" dead eye asked.

"Far from it" Yoh answed.

The two began to fight but this time Yoh and dead eye were even. Yoh managed to get into dead eye's blind spot and punched dead eye in the face.

"Yeah that's it Yoh" horo shouted

Dead eye wiped a bit of blood from his mouth.

"Oh you've done it now" dead eye told Yoh.

Dead eye ran at Yoh and attacked. Yoh dogged the attack punched dead eye in the stomach and kicked him around the head. Dead eye fell to the ground.

"So do you give up dead eye?" Yoh asked.

Dead eye could see his sword not far from him.

"This isn't over yet" dead eye said as he got up.

Dead eye grabbed his sword and charged at Yoh. Dead eye tried to strike Yoh with his sword. Yoh avoided the strike but dead eye spun around and hit Yoh with the handle of his sword Yoh fell to his knees.

"And now your mine" dead eye told Yoh.

Dead eye went in for the kill Anna closed her eyes but Yoh stopped dead eye's sword with his hands.

"No way" horo said.

"I don't believe it" ren added.

Anna opened her eyes. And could believe what she saw. Yoh pushed dead eye's sword forward hitting dead eye in the face. Yoh then grabbed dead eye's sword before it hit the ground and placed it next to dead eye's back.

"I think I win the match," Yoh said.

"That's what you think" dead eye replied.

Dead eye flipped his sword out of yoh's hands and kicked him in the face. Dead eye picked his sword up and turned to Yoh.

"This time you're going down" dead eye said.

Dead eye charged at Yoh.

"You've already lost dead eye," Yoh said.

Yoh dropped to the ground and rolled on to his back.

"Cork screw kick" Yoh shouted.

Yoh kicked dead eye making him drop his sword then Yoh finished him off.

"Shoryn-ken" he yelled.

Yoh hit dead eye with a rising dragon punch. Dead eye fell to the ground he was out cold Yoh had beaten him.

"Yeah he won he won" horo shouted.

Anna ran to Yoh and hugged him.

"Well done Yoh," ren said to him self.

Yoh and Anna headed back to ren and horo and left the ring.

"Dude those moves were awesome" horo told Yoh.

"I see your training with Kyle paid off" ren added.

"You'll have to teach me those moves sometime" horo said.

"I see you've perfected two of my moves"

Everyone turned to see Kyle Yoh looked surprised.

"Kyle. You saw the fight," Yoh said.

"Sure did I'm proud of you" Kyle replied.

"Oh it was nothing"

Yoh smiled to him self and scratched the back of his head. Kyles mobile phone rang and Kyle answed it.

"Yeah ..... oh hi will ....... Really ........ I'm with him now ....... all right thanks will" Kyle said.

Kyle put his phone away and turned to yoh.

"seems will has a lead on manta" kyle told yoh.

"he has" Yoh said.

"Yeah someone told him they saw a boy being taken to a warehouse not far from here," Kyle explained.

"Was it manta?" Yoh asked.

"Not sure. He's heading to the warehouse now" kyle added.

"lets hope mantas there" yoh said.

Yoh stomach rummbeled and looked at it.

"well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving" yoh said.

"I'm with you mate" horo added.

As Yoh and the others turned to leave they didn't see a figure watching them from a door way. The figure pulled out a small crossbow and aimed at horo horo the figure was about to fire his weapon when Yoh saw him.

"Horo look out," Yoh yelled.

The figure fired the crossbow and a small dart headed for horo but before it hit him Yoh grabbed horo and the dart hit Yoh instead. Yoh fell unconscious.

"Yoh" Anna shouted.

Anna ran to Yoh and grabbed him.

"what happened" Kyle asked.

"there was someone in that door way and they fired a dart at me" horo explained.

Kyle pulled the dart out of yoh's neck.

"toxic dart" Kyle said.

"who was it do you think" ren asked.

"I know exactly who it was" Kyle replied.

"who" horo asked.

"carlos" Kyle answed.

Kyle turned to Yoh.

"we've got to get Yoh to the hospital" Kyle said.

"what going happen to him" Anna asked.

"it depends on the dart there are 20 types each having a different effect" Kyle explained.

Kyle picked Yoh up and everyone left for the hospital.

Meanwhile Carlos had reported back to claw.

"so you hit asakura did you" claw said.

"I was aiming for one of his friends but he got in the way" Carlos explained.

"did you use the memory lost dart"

Carlos nodded.

"yes sir" he said.

"then we proceed as planed"

"I thought it was asakura you were after what use will it be to turn him against his friends" Carlos asked.

"because after he's finished them off you'll hit him with the antidote. And when he realises he's beaten up his friends it'll destroy him"

claw smiled to him self and laughed.

To be continued.

How is claw going to turn Yoh against the others can he really make Yoh turn against the people he cares about find out on the next part of island of heroes.

How was that. Thanks to Chris Jericho-y2j (aka the crippler) for the idea hope you like so far. Also thanks to yamiandanzu4ever for the review glad you liked the fight between Anna and mask. Also I like to know if there's a character you'd like to see more of and know more about. Please let me know.

Thanks again TK LEE.

Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	26. Claws next move

Yoh lay in a hospital bed with Anna by his side. She held yoh's hand between her hands.

"Please be alright Yoh" Anna said.

A single tear ran down Anna's face.

"Any change"

Anna looked up to see Kyle coming into the room.

"No. What did the doctor say?" Anna asked.

"It looks like Yoh was hit with a tranquilliser the doctor say's he should wake up when it wares off" Kyle explained.

Anna looked relived.

"Good" she said.

Anna turned to Yoh.

"Don't sleep to long Yoh," she said.

"Where are ren and horo by the way?" Kyle asked.

"They've gone to find out how's Ryu doing"

There was a knock at the door and Kyle turned to see will in the doorway.

"Will your back did you find anything," Kyle asked.

"Not much the place was pretty deserted but it looked like someone had been there recently" will replied.

Will put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a few strips of cloth.

"We found this in one of the rooms"

Will handed the cloth to Kyle. Kyle turned to Anna.

"You think this could have come off mantas clothes," Kyle asked.

"Yeah he's the only one who wares pj's like that" Anna replied.

"So he was there," Kyle said.

Kyle turned back to will.

"Did you find anything else" Kyle asked.

"No but celvin and the others are searching the area around there warehouse to see if they can find where manta went" will explained.

"Hay did you know keyrans team started there match" will said.

"Oh man I forgot about that" Kyle replied.

"Their fighting claws team aren't they?" Anna asked.

"Yeah and who ever wins will face your team" Kyle told Anna.

"I better go and see who wins" Kyle said.

"Kyle tell keyran to get claw and Carlos for me" Anna said.

"Sure will" Kyle said as he left.

Kyle arrived at the ring and keyran claw were already fighting and it didn't look like keyran wasn't doing to well. Kyle soon found Alex.

"Kyle" Alex said.

"What have I missed?" Kyle asked his brother.

"Quite a bit Antony and Jane have already been beaten by the chaos brothers now it's down to keyran" Alex replied.

Kyle watched as claw attacked keyran. Keyran was struggling to defend him self. Claw gave keyran a kick in the face sending him to the ground.

"Doesn't look like he's going to win this" Kyle said.

Claw walked up to keyran.

"Getting tied are we" claw mocked.

Claw kicked keyran again.

"Maybe I should just finish you off keyran" claw said.

"Be my guest" keyran replied.

Claw picked keyran up and threw him across the ring. Keyran hit the ground again.

"I think I'll have some more fun with you first" claw told keyran.

Keyran got up as claw charged at him. Keyran tried to defend himself as claw attacked but claw was now too strong claw sent keyran to the ground again. Claw picked keyran up again.

"I guess playtimes over" claw said.

Claw gave keyran another kick sending him out of the ring.

"And with that win team claw go into the semi finals and will face team asakura" the fight announcer said.

Claw headed out of the ring.

"Hey claw"

Claw turned to see Kyle.

"Don't think you'll get away with what you did to Yoh" Kyle told him.

"Oh I've done nothing yet" claw said.

Claw left the ring.

"What did he mean by that?" Alex asked.

"I don't know but I bet it's nothing good" Kyle said.

After Kyle had made sure keyran and the others were all right he headed back to the hospital to see how Yoh was. Anna was still sitting with him.

"So how did that match go?" Anna asked.

"Keyrans team lost. Your fighting claw in the semi finals" Kyle said.

Anna remained silent.

"How is he" Kyle asked.

"The same" Anna said sadly.

"Don't worry Anna he wake up soon enough" Kyle told her.

"How's Ryu by the way" Kyle asked.

"He came around not long after you left. He still a bit weak but he should be ok" Anna said.

"I'm glad he's alright," Kyle said.

"Did your friends find anything else about manta?" Anna asked.

"The only thing they found was that the warehouse was used as a hang out by a local gang. But they seemed to have left for some reason. Me will and a few others are heading into town to see if we can find out who this gang are and why they left. Hopefully they'll lead us to manta" Kyle said.

"Lets keep our fingers crossed" Anna replied.

"I'll be back in the morning to see how yoh's doing. And if we find anything about manta I'll call you"

Kyle threw Anna his model phone.

"Thanks Kyle"

Kyle left the room and Anna turned to a sleeping Yoh.

"Looks like were fighting claw next Yoh. Don't worry I'll get him for what he did to you and Ryu count on it"

Anna held yoh's hand tightly.

"I hate to see you like this" Anna said.

Soon night came and Anna had fell asleep. A figure walked into the hospital and headed for yoh's room. The figure entered the room and was about to grab Yoh when Anna woke up and saw claw about to grab Yoh.

"Claw" Anna yelled.

"Hello cutie" claw said.

Anna tried to press the call button to get help but claw grabbed her.

"Not so fast my sweet"

Claw pushed Anna onto the floor. Anna got up and grabbed a chair tried to hit claw with it. Claw cut the chair in half with his twin blades but part of the chair hit him.

"Now that hurt," claw said.

Claw grabbed Anna.

"But not as much as this will"

Claw punched Anna in the stomach and threw her against a wall.

"And now it's the end of the road my dear"

Claw raised his twin blades ready to finish Anna off.

To be continued.

Is this it for Anna is Yoh about to lose the most important person in his life find out in the next part of island heroes.

Wow what do you think of that. Is claw about to claim another victim please tell me what you think. Once again thanks for all the reviews I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying the story and as always ideas are welcome.

Thanks again TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright 2004.


	27. Deception

"And now it's the end of the road my dear"

Claw raised his twin blades ready to finish Anna off.

"Get away from her"

Claw was knocked across the room and Anna looked up to see Yoh.

"Yoh your all right"

"Hay Anna sorry if I scared you"

"Don't worry about it I'm glad your ok"

"How touching" claw mocked.

"Stay back Anna it's time to sort this guy out once and for all" Yoh told Anna.

Yoh turned to claw.

"Your going to sort me out are you" claw said.

"I've done it before"

Claw charged at Yoh and both started to fight. Anna ran out of the ward to get help. Claw and Yoh pushed each other against the walls. Claw and Yoh soon heard people running up the corridor and towards the room they were in.

"Looks like my time is up" claw said.

Claw punched Yoh in the face and pushed him towards a window. As Anna ren horo and a few others burst into the room claw grabbed Yoh and both crashed threw the window and onto the ground below.

"Yoh" Anna shouted.

Yoh was lying on the ground out cold but claw wasn't.

"Interesting the tranquilliser wore off before the memory loss serum took effect" claw said to himself.

Anna looked on in horror as claw picked you up. Claw looked up at anna.

"we'll be seeing you my sweet" claw said.

Ren and horo were already on their way down stairs but by time they had got out side claw and Yoh had disappeared into the night. Anna could now fell tears rolling down her face. She couldn't believe Yoh had been kidnapped again.

"Oh Yoh" Anna said to her self.

Claw took Yoh back to his hide out. Claw placed Yoh on a bed.

"Sleep well asakura" he said.

Claw left the room to find Carlos waiting for him.

"So you got him," Carlos said.

"Yeah but only just" claw replied.

"What happened"?

"The girl saw me so I had to stop her getting help. I was about to finish her off but asakura woke up and knocked me across the room"

"No way so what did you do?" Carlos asked.

"I managed to get him near a window grabbed him and pulled him threw the window with me. Fortunately he was knocked out in the fall so here I am"

"I can't believe he woke up before the serum took effect," Carlos said.

"I know. But when he wakes up this time he won't remember anything" claw said.

Meanwhile Anna ren and horo had been joined by Kyle and were searching for Yoh and claw but they couldn't find any sigh of either of them.

"Where the hell did they go?" horo said.

"They could be anywhere by now. Ren said.

"We have to find Yoh" Anna demanded.

"Anna claw and Yoh could be on the other side of town by now. I don't think were going to find them" ren added.

"We have to" Anna replied.

"I know it's hard but were not going to find them tonight" Kyle said.

"We can't just give up on him," Anna said.

Kyle put his hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Don't worry Anna we'll get him back I promise" Kyle told her.

Kyle Anna ren and horo decided to head back to the hotel to try and get some sleep.

Next morning at claw's hide out Yoh woke up and as claw had said Yoh couldn't remember anything.

"Where am I. who am I" he said

"Your awake"

Claw walked into the room and sat next to him.

"Who are you" Yoh asked.

"Don't you remember me"?

Yoh shuck his head.

"I don't even member who I am"

"Looks like that fall did more than knock you out" claw said.

"Fall" Yoh said.

"You were attacked by Anna and her gang you fell from a window during the fight"

"Who's Anna"?

"She someone whose always had it in for you"

"So who are you"?

"My names claw"

"And what's my name"

"You are Yoh asakura you're my apprentice"

"I'm your apprentice"

"Yes I'm training you in marshal arts" claw said.

"So what's the deal with this Anna and her gang" Yoh asked.

"It's a long story"

Claw told Yoh about Anna soon Yoh was thinking that claw was his master and friend and Anna Kyle and everyone else were his enemies.

Back at the hotel Anna sat out side on a bench.

"How you doing Anna"

Anna turned to see Kyle.

"I'm ok" she answed.

Kyle sat down next to Anna.

"I can't believe claws got him again," she said.

" I know I can't believe it either. But as I said last night well get Yoh back" Kyle replied.

"Thanks Kyle"

"Don't mention it"

"Did your friends find anymore info on manta" Anna asked.

"Well they found out who the gang are who were at the warehouse. Turns out the gang leader is who Yoh fought first in the tournament"

"It's smith," Anna said.

Kyle nodded.

"So do you think he has manta" Anna asked.

"Don't know but if it's him I can't understand why he hasn't made his move yet"

"Do you know where smith gang is"?

"I'm afraid not but when we do track him down lets hope he can lead us to manta" Kyle said.

"So much has happened to everyone first manta goes missing the claw get Ryu and now Yoh I can't take it anymore"

"You hang in there Anna everything will be fine you'll see" Kyle said.

"I hope your right Kyle I really do" Anna replied.

Back at claws hide out Yoh was busy training.

"That's it Yoh keep it up" claw told him.

Yoh soon split a punching bag. Claw clapped.

"Well done Yoh"

Claw walked over to him.

"I can see your ready for the match" claw said.

"I am I can't wait to make Anna pay for what she did to me" Yoh said.

Yoh hit the punching back again knocking it down.

To be continued.

Looks like claw's managed to turn Yoh against his friends. Will Yoh really take Anna down find out in the next part of island of heroes.

How was that chapter what do you think claw told Yoh. A big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever and Chris Jericho-y2j (another great idea) and everyone else who have reviewed this story you guys rule.

Many thanks. TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	28. My friend My enemy

The 3rd match of the quarterfinals had already begun at the ring. Kyle and his team already had 3 wins and Kyle and Ricky were already well into the final match.

Kyle now had the advantage and Ricky soon found himself out of the ring.

"Kyle wins which means team lee advance to the semi finals" the fight announcer said.

Kyle and the others left the ring and headed outside. Wu long and Danny went back to the hotel while Kyle and Alex went to find the others. they both came to a seat and found Anna fast asleep on it.

"hey look it's Anna" Alex said.

"looks she didn't get much sleep last night" Kyle added.

As Kyle and Alex walked towards Anna she started to move.

"I think she's waking up" Alex said.

Anna opened her eyes and saw Kyle and Alex.

"Kyle" she said.

"hey sleepy head" Kyle replied.

Anna looked around.

"I guess I must have dozed off"

Anna turned to Kyle.

"where's everyone else" she asked.

"looking for Yoh and manta" Alex replied.

"I obviously fell asleep before they left" Anna said.

Anna wiped her eyes.

"I wish I hadn't" she added.

"well why don't we go and find them" Kyle said.

Kyle held out his hand and Anna took it and Kyle helped Anna up.

"lets go" Anna said.

Unseen by anyone Mariah watched Kyle Anna and Alex from a balcony.

"I see you still look after people Kyle" Mariah said to herself.

Mariah leaned on the balcony rails and looked at Kyle.

"oh Kyle why did you leave I cared so much about you" she said.

Mariah turned and left. She arrived back at her hotel room to find lee waiting.

"where have you been Mariah" lee asked.

"I went for a walk" Mariah answered.

"did you see anyone" lee added.

"no one important" Mariah replied.

"I see" lee said.

Mariah walked over to the window.

"when is our match" Mariah asked.

"2 o clock" lee answered.

"can you find Wesley I think we better do some last minute training" Mariah said.

"sure no problem" lee said as he got up.

Lee left the room and Mariah looked out of the window her thoughts still on Kyle.

"I wish you were still with us Kyle" she said.

Mariah began to sing a song.

You've been gone for some years now.

But it only seems like yesterday.

Since you left me.

I don't understand.

Why did you have to go.

You broke my heart the day you left.

And it's still broken today.

I don't understand.

Why did you to leave.

Why did you have to go.

Why did you leave me all alone.

I don't understand.

We used to be the best of friends.

We were always together.

Why did it all have to end.

I don't understand.

I often pass the placers.

We used to play when we were kids.

And brings it all flooding back.

I don't understand.

Where did it all go wrong.

We used to have such fun together.

And I still really miss you.

I don't understand.

Why did you to leave.

Why did you have to go.

Why did you leave me all alone.

I don't understand.

We used to be the best of friends.

We were always together.

Why did it all have to end.

I don't understand.

Mariah stopped singing and a single tear rolled down her face.

"why did you leave us Kyle" she said.

Meanwhile Kyle Anna and Alex were looking for the others.

"so where shall we start" Anna asked.

"maybe I can help you there"

all 3 turned to see Anderson the captain of team Anderson.

"if you're looking for smith I know where he is" Anderson told them.

"where is he" Kyle asked.

"I'll show you" Anderson replied.

Anderson turned to leave and Kyle Anna and Alex followed him. Everyone soon arrived at the town square and they weren't alone.

"mr Anderson"

everyone turned to see smith.

"smith" Anderson said.

The rest of smith's gang appeared and surrounded Kyle and the others.

"looks like they were excepting us" Alex said.

"now why don't you tell me why you and your friends are looking for me" smith demanded.

"because we think you kidnapped a friend of ours" Anna told him.

"the boy was a friend of your was he" smith said.

"so you do have him" Anna said.

"had. you see I was working for someone" smith replied.

"who" Kyle asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. All I do know is that the person who picked the boy up works at the ring"

smith stepped forward.

"ok now that I know why you're looking for me. Why don't we get down to business" smith said.

Smith and his men got ready to fight.

"there's no need for us to fight we only came to talk" Kyle said.

"well your going to have to fight" smith replied.

Smith and his men charged at Kyle and the others. but before they could attack a group of men appeared and took smith and his gang down.

"wow who are these guys" Alex asked.

"there my masters men"

everyone looked up to see someone wearing a mask standing on a walkway above them.

"I guess we owe you and your master thanks" Kyle said.

"oh I didn't take smiths gang out to help you" the masked person said.

"then why" Kyle asked.

"they were in the way. You see I want you my self" the masked person told them.

The other men surrounded Kyle and the others.

"looks like things are about to get ugly" Alex said.

"attack" the masked person shouted.

To be continued.

Who is the masked person. Will Kyle and the others be able to defeat these men. And who really has manta. Find out in the next part of island of heroes.

There's another chapter for you. The song Mariah sing is another one of mine what did you think. The reason I put it in the chapter is because it explains how Mariah feels about Kyle. Sorry I'm dragging out the whose got manta story line but bare with me it will be worth it who do you think has manta please let me know.

Big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever and Chris Jericho-y2j (thanks for yet another great idea) and everyone else that have reviewed.

Many thanks

TK LEE

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	29. Betrayal

Hi everyone Tk here just wanted to say I'm putting this chapter up now as a thanks to yamiandanzu4ever and Chris yericho-y2j for your support. Thanks guys.

Now on with the story hope everyone's ready.

The men charged at Kyle and the others and everyone started to fight as the masked person watched. Kyle and mr Anderson were finding the men not much of a problem. But Alex and Anna weren't finding it as easy.

"Anna look out," Alex shouted.

One of the men grabbed Anna. Alex went to help her but two other men grabbed him.

"Alex" Anna said.

"I'd worry about your self darling," the man holding her said.

As the man griped Anna tighter Anna kicked him in the shin. The man let Anna go and held his shin.

"Now you've done it," he said.

The man looked very angry and headed towards Anna. Suddenly mr Anderson appeared and kicked the man to the ground.

"You ok" he asked.

Anna nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks"

"No problem" Anderson said.

Anna saw Alex being held by the two men who grabbed him and a 3rd was walking up to him.

"We got to help Alex" Anna said.

The 3rd man begins to beat Alex up but then Anna and mr Anderson took the 3 men down. Meanwhile Kyle had taken most of the men down and soon only Kyle Anna Alex and mr Anderson were still standing Anderson looked up at the masked person.

"Looks like your masters men weren't up to much" Anderson told him.

Mr Anderson walked towards the masked person.

"Now why don't you come down here and show us what you got?" mr Anderson said.

"As you wish" the masked person said.

The masked person jumped from the walkway and ran towards Anderson. The next thing Anderson felt was a punch in his stomach this guy was fast he hit Anderson again with a rising dragon punch.

"Shoryn-ken" the masked person yelled.

Mr Anderson fell to the ground he was out cold. Kyle Anna and Alex were shocked.

"I don't believe it how does this guy know that move," Alex said.

"Who are you show your face" Kyle demanded.

The masked person turned to face them.

"Very well" he said.

The person removed his mask and everyone gasped it was Yoh.

"Yoh" Anna shouted.

Anna ran to Yoh she was so happy to see him but then Yoh knocked her to the ground.

"Get away from me" Yoh snapped.

"What's going on Yoh why did you hit me?" Anna asked.

"Don't play games Anna you know why" Yoh told her.

Anna was really confused.

"I don't understand," she said.

Before Anna could say another word Yoh punched her.

"I told you no games you know very well were enemies," Yoh yelled.

Tears begin to fall from Anna's eyes.

"What's wrong with you Yoh" she sobbed.

"I say that's enough" Yoh screamed.

Yoh was about to hit Anna again when Kyle grabbed yoh's arm.

"I don't know what's gotten it to you Yoh. But this ends now" he told the boy.

"Let me go" Yoh shouted.

Yoh kicked Kyle in the face making Kyle let go.

"I'll take you all on if I have to" Yoh shouted.

"Alright that's enough Yoh"

Everyone looked up to see claw standing on the walkway.

"I think you've had enough fun" claw told Yoh.

Claw jumped down from the walk way and landed next to Yoh.

"It's time to go home" claw said.

"Yes my master" Yoh replied.

Everyone was shocked to hear Yoh call claw master.

"What the hell did you do to him claw" Kyle yelled.

"Nothing I just told him the truth" claw said.

Before any one could say anything else claw threw down one of his smoke bombs and when the smoke cleared claw and Yoh were gone.

"What happened to you Yoh" Anna sobbed.

Kyle held Anna as she cried.

Latter that day Kyle and the others had taken mr Anderson to the hospital and had arrived back at the hotel Anna sat alone in her room she looked over to yoh's headphones that lay on a table. Yoh echoed in Anna's head.

"I told you no games you know very well were enemies," Yoh yelled.

Anna begins to sob quietly to herself. She could believe the person she cared so much about had turned on her.

"Why did you turn on me Yoh?" she said quietly.

Meanwhile Yoh and claw returned to claws hideout.

"You did well Yoh" claw said.

"But they beat your men master" Yoh replied.

"Yes they did but now they know there not going to get away with what they did to you"

"But how are we going to beat them master" Yoh replied.

"Don't worry about it everything is going to plan. Now you best get some rest you've got a big bay tomorrow"

Claw left and Yoh headed to his room. He thought about his meeting with Anna and something was bothering him.

"Why was she crying?" he said.

Yoh closed his eyes.

"What's wrong with you Yoh" Anna's voice sobbed.

"Was it a trick?" Yoh said.

Yoh couldn't understand why he couldn't get this crying girl out of his head.

"It seamed so real" he thought.

Yoh sat on his bed.

"Why was she crying" Yoh repeated.

Back at the hotel Anna heard a knock on the door. The door opened and Alex appeared.

"You ok" he asked.

"Not really" Anna replied.

"That was a real stupid question," he said.

Alex walked towards Anna.

"It must be tough having your boy friend turn against you" Alex said.

Alex sat next to Anna.

"I still don't understand what made Yoh turn on us," Anna asked.

"Carlos must have used a number 4 on Yoh" Alex said.

"Number 4" Anna said.

"The dart he used has a serum that makes you lose you memory. Claw must have told Yoh a bunch of lies about us" Alex explained.

"Does the serum ware off" Anna asked.

"I'm not really sure I think you need an antidote" Alex replied.

Anna lowered her head.

"I'm never going to get him back I'm I" Anna said sadly.

Alex put his hand on Anna's arm.

"Don't give up Anna if anyone can get Yoh back you can" Alex said.

Anna smiled at Alex.

"Your right Alex I can't give up"

Anna looked over at yoh's headphones.

"Come back to me Yoh asakura"

To be continued.

Will Anna get Yoh back are they going to have to fight each other in the ring what will happen find out in the next part of island of heroes.

What did you think of this chapter now things are coming to a head. And things are gonna get ugly. Thanks again to yamiandanzu4ever and Chris Jericho-y2j you guys have kept this fic going and there's a lot more to come.

Your Friend.

TK.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin.


	30. The power of friendship

Kyle was at the ring watching the fight between team foster and team phoenix. The first fight was between scooter and dash the fight had been close but dash managed to beat scooter. The next fight was between eddy and Wesley. Eddy seemed to have the advantage and it looked like he was going to win but Wesley threw some sand into eddies eye's and knocked him out of the ring. The 3rd fight was between lee and celvin. The white tiger proved to be too much for lee. And celvin soon won the fight. Now it was Mariah's turn to face jade.

"So you're here Kyle" Mariah said to her self as she spotted Kyle.

Mariah and jade entered the ring.

"Let the fight begin"

The two started to fight and Kyle could see Mariah was now a lot stronger. She soon overpowered jade and won the fight.

"And with that win team phoenix will face team lee in the semi finals" the announcer told everyone.

As Mariah and her team left the ring she saw Kyle leaving and decided to go after him.

"I'm surprised to see you here"

Kyle turned to see Mariah.

"I just wanted to see who I was fighting next" he told her.

"What's it like knowing your going to face the people you betrayed"

Wesley came into view followed by lee.

"So how did you feel about it Kyle" Wesley asked.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"A fights a fight" Kyle said.

"Really. Then I look forward to our match" lee said.

Lee turned to leave.

"At last your gonna pay for what you did to us" Wesley told Kyle as he followed lee.

"See you at the match Kyle" Mariah said.

Mariah left with lee and Wesley. Kyle watched them leave.

"I'll be waiting" Kyle said.

As Kyle left he didn't see spike watching him.

"I'll be waiting too brother" spike said to himself.

Kyle headed back to the hotel and found Alex waiting for him.

"How did the match go?" Alex asked.

"Celvin's team lost" Kyle replied.

"So we're fighting Mariah and the others next" Alex said.

Kyle nodded.

"How Anna" he asked.

"She's still really upset but she hasn't given up hope" Alex replied.

Anna sat in her room staring out of the window dreading the next match. She thought about her confrontation with Yoh.

"Get away from me" Yoh snapped.

"What's going on Yoh why did you hit me?" Anna asked.

"Don't play games Anna you know why" Yoh told her.

"I don't understand," she said.

Yoh punched her.

"I told you no games you know very well were enemies," Yoh yelled.

Anna rubbed her face were Yoh had hit her.

"How am I going to be able to fight the guy I love?" she said.

Later that day as the sun set Anna decided to go for a walk. As she walked she started to think about then her and Yoh were little kids.

(Anna's flash back)

Anna was running through a meadow with Yoh close behind her.

"Come on Yoh you can run faster than that" Anna said.

Anna laughed and Yoh grinned as he stared to run faster and soon caught Anna up and grabbed her.

"Got you" Yoh said.

Yoh and Anna came to a lake and Yoh decided to paddle but Anna wasn't too keen. But then Yoh splashed her.

"Come on Anna" he said.

Yoh splashed Anna again.

"All right but you asked for it" Anna replied.

Anna joined Yoh in the water and started to splash him back. The kids laughter filled the air as they splashed each other until they were both soaked.

(End of flash back)

Anna smiled to her self. She watched the sun set with tears in her eye's wondering if she would ever enjoy a sun set with Yoh ever again.

The next morning Anna ren and horo were training before the match. Everyone was uneasy they knew they would probably have to fight their friend.

Soon it was time for the match and everyone headed to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first match of the semi finals" the announcer said.

Both teams entered the arena and behind claw was Yoh.

"Our first fight will be a duel fight. Larry and Andy aka the chaos brothers vs. ren and horo horo"the announcer added.

"Good luck boys" Anna said.

Ren and horo nodded and headed into the ring.

"And now a recap on the rules. With this being a duel fight the team that wins will be awarded 2 wins?" the announcer explained.

Ren and horo met the chaos brothers in the ring.

"Now let the fight begin"

The fight began the chaos brothers were all over ren and horo yet the boys were able to hold them off. Larry went for horo but ren blocked then Andy attacked and horo blocked his attack. Horo and ren continued to watch each other's backs but in the end Andy knocked horo down. Ren went to help him but Larry grabbed him.

"Your little games over" Larry told ren.

"That's what you think" ren said.

Ren pulled out his kwon do and hit Larry with it Andy ran at ren but horo grabbed his legs and pulled him to the ground.

"Oh no you don't" horo told him.

Ren attacked Larry with his kwon do but he was able to dodge rens attacks. Ren kept up with his attacks hoping he would get a strike in. horo and Andy were still on the ground. Andy punched horo in the face and jumped up he then tried to stamp on horo but he rolled out of the way and kicked Andy. Horo got up and ran at him.

"Your mine boy" Andy yelled.

Horo attacked but Andy grabbed horo's arm and punched him in the stomach. Horo fell to the ground holding his stomach. Meanwhile ren and Larry were still fighting and Larry was still dodging ren's attacks. Ren was starting to get mad and didn't see Andy come up behind him.

"Surprise" he said.

Andy kicked ren in the back and Larry grabbed ren's kwon do and hit ren with it knocking him to the ground. Horo had now got up and looked on in horror as Andy picked ren up and held him as Larry walked up to him with the kwon do.

"Good bye kid"

Larry went to strike ren.

"Leave him alone"

Horo grabbed Larry.

"Get off me" Larry demanded.

He grabbed horo and sliced his side with the kwon do.

"Horo" Anna shouted.

"No" ren yelled.

Horo fell to his knees as blood begin to pour from his wound. Larry kicked horo in the face knocking him out of the ring. Horo hit the ground and didn't move.

"HORO" ren screamed.

Ren hit Andy with his elbows Andy lost his grip and ren ran at Larry grabbed his kwon do and used it to knock Larry out of the ring.

"Your going down" Andy shouted.

Andy ran at ren but he spun around and kicked Andy in the face and hit him with the kwon do sending him to join his brother out of the ring ren had won.

Ren dropped his kwon do and ran to horo.

"Horo speak to me"

Horo opened his eyes.

"Did we beat them" horo asked.

"Yes thanks to you"

Both boys looked up to see Anna. Two men arrived with a stretcher to take horo away.

"I'm going to go with him" ren said.

Ren left with horo and the two men.

"Now it's time for our next fight Anna against team asakuras former captain Yoh" the announcer said.

This was it the moment Anna had been dreading. She was going to have to fight her fiancée'.

To be continued.

Will Anna be able to fight Yoh? Is Yoh about to beat the girl who loves him? Find out in the next part of island of heroes.

Here we are guys the fight between Anna and Yoh what do you think will happen? And what did you think to the flash back sequence please let me know.

A big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever and Chris jerico-y2j and also to aaaa322 sakura-star and badybearlover for your reviews and anyone else reading this fic.

Thanks again TK.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	31. Forever

I wish to dedicate this chapter to Chris Jericho-y2j and yamiandanzu4ever for all their support thanks guys.

Anna walked slowly into the ring to find Yoh waiting for her. But instead of his usual grin Yoh looked at Anna with nothing but hate in his eyes.

"It's time to deal with you once and for all Anna" Yoh said.

"I don't know what claws been telling you but you have to realise he's lying to you" Anna replied.

"Not this again" Yoh said.

Yoh looked really angry.

"Where here to fight not talk" he said.

"Then lets get down to it" Anna said.

"Now that's more like it," Anna said.

Yoh and Anna got ready to fight.

"Let the fight begin" the fight announcer said.

"Lets go" Yoh said.

Yoh went for Anna and she blocked yoh's blow. Yoh came in with another blow Anna just blocked.

"What's a matter Anna scared" Yoh mocked.

"No I just don't want to fight you"

"We'll see about that"

Yoh kicked Anna sending her across the ring.

"If your not going to fight back Anna your gonna get hurt"

Anna got up and turned to Yoh.

"I'm still not going to fight you," she said.

"Then your going down"

Yoh charged at Anna and attacked. Anna continued to block yoh's strikes but didn't hit Yoh back.

"Why won't she fight back?" Yoh thought.

Yoh hit Anna in the face.

"Come on Anna fight me" Yoh yelled.

Anna turned to Yoh she now had tears in her eye.

"I will not fight you," she said.

Tears begin to fall from Anna's eyes.

"Why is she crying" Yoh thought.

"I'm not going to fight you Yoh I care to much about you" Anna told him.

"More lies" Yoh yelled.

Yoh attacked Anna again but this time she didn't block Anna staged back.

"Why didn't she block me attack?" Yoh muttered to himself.

"Please Yoh come back to me I love you" Anna pleaded.

Yoh stopped dead some part of him knew he'd heard those words before.

"Please Yoh you've got to remember all the fun we had together all the adventures we've had" Anna told the boy.

"Don't listen to her Yoh. Remember what she did to you" claw said.

"But I don't remember anything"

Yoh held his head.

"Who's telling the truth?" he yelled.

"Remember who was looking after you when you woke up" claw said.

"I know some part of you must remember. You have to realise claws been using you" Anna said.

"Shut up" Yoh said.

"Not until you realise the truth Yoh" Anna added.

"I said shut up" Yoh shouted.

Yoh hit Anna. Again she didn't block Yoh was shocked.

"She still isn't fighting back. Is she telling the truth?" Yoh thought.

Anna looked at Yoh again even more tears stated to fall from Anna's eye's.

"I don't care what claws said you have to believe I love you" Anna sobbed.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Yoh said.

"Look at me does this look like a trick," Anna said.

Yoh looked into Anna's eyes and he could see this was no trick.

"Listen to your heart"

Anna put a hand on her chest.

"No matter how clouded your mind is your heart never lies" she said.

Yoh thought about what Anna said.

"Come on Yoh now's the time to finish her off" claw shouted.

Yoh shuck his head.

"No" he said.

"What" claw said.

"I said no" Yoh replied.

Yoh turned to claw.

"She isn't fighting back," he said.

"I don't care about that finish her off now" claw demanded.

"I can't" Yoh said.

"And why not" claw asked.

"Because she's the one telling the truth" Yoh said.

Yoh walked over to Anna.

"No Yoh you're falling into her trap"

Yoh don't answer claw.

"Yoh" claw yelled.

Yoh remained silent and kneeled down next to Anna.

"I now know why you're crying"

Yoh wiped Anna's tears away.

"It's because you love me. And I love you" Yoh said.

Anna looked amazed.

"Your memories coming back" she said.

Yoh nodded.

"No the serums failing" claw cursed.

Yoh moved closer to Anna.

"Lets remember everything," he said.

Yoh and Anna kissed and as they did Yoh memory came back. They parted and Yoh smiled.

"Yoh" Anna said.

"Yeah baby I'm back" Yoh replied.

Anna and Yoh hugged each other.

"I'm so sorry Anna"

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault Yoh"

Yoh and Anna looked into each other's eyes.

"Promise me we'll always be together" Anna said

"Forever" Yoh replied.

Yoh then saw something and pushed Anna out of the way as claw came down between them.

"Claw" Yoh snarled.

"I'm afraid you're going to brake your promise boy" claw said.

"You're the one going down claw" Yoh replied.

Carlos was watching from the crowd and pulled out his crossbow and aimed at Yoh. But Anna saw him.

"Yoh lookout" she yelled.

Anna pointed to Carlos who was about to fire.

"Lets see if you like a number 13" Carlos said.

Suddenly Carlos was grabbed from behind it was Kyle.

"Oh no you don't not this time" Kyle told him.

Yoh turned to claw.

"Looks like it's just you and me claw" Yoh said.

"Then lets get started shall we" claw replied.

Yoh and claw charged at each other.

To be continued.

It's down to Yoh and claw. Who will win find out in the next part of island of heroes.

Now that was intense what did everyone think? Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed it's nice to see your enjoying my story.

Thanks Again TK.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin.


	32. Yoh vs Claw

Yoh and claw began to fight and unlike the last time they faced each other they looked even.

"I see you've improved asakura" claw said.

"You can thank Kyle for that" Yoh replied.

Claw came in with his twin blades but Yoh was able to dodge. Yoh kicked claw around the head and punched him in the stomach. Claw lunged forward and tried to strike Yoh with his weapon Yoh dodged again but claw spun around and kicked Yoh. Claw used his weapon again but Yoh grabbed his arm.

"I'm impressed asakura" claw said.

"Allow me to impress you further"

Yoh brought his nee up into claws stomach and as claw doubled over Yoh gave him an upper cut punch. Claw fell to the ground.

"The time has come for you to pay for everything you've done" Yoh told claw.

Claw stood up.

"Save me a seat" claw said.

Claw ran at Yoh and attacked. Yoh blocked a few of claws strikes and then hit him in the face. Yoh then gave claw another kick around the head.

"That was for Ryu" Yoh said.

Yoh gave claw a punch in the stomach

"That's for horo"

Yoh hit claw under the chin.

"That's for Anna"

Yoh then kicked claw sending across the ring and to the ground.

"And that's for me and everyone else you've hurt"

Claw slowly got up.

"You've caused a lot of suffering claw. I remember everything you made me do while I was affected by the serum," Yoh told him

Yoh walked towards claw.

"I remember how you turned me against my friends. And what I did to Anna"

Yoh lowed his head. Claw smiled.

"How does it feel knowing you almost finished your girl friend off" claw mocked.

Yoh remained silent.

"What's it like to know I turned you into a puppet and that you obeyed your enemy with out question" claw added.

Yoh still remained silent but he was starting to get angry. Claw moved closer to Yoh.

"How does it feel that I made you betray the one you love"?

Claw laughed and Yoh couldn't take it anymore.

"That's enough" Yoh yelled.

Yoh punched claw.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did" Yoh shouted.

Yoh charged at claw and attacked. Claw could do nothing but block Yoh was now fighting a lot stronger. Yoh started to force claw back and it looked like Yoh was winning. However claw knew what he was doing yoh's anger was now fuelling his attacks but with every punch and kick Yoh was getting weaker.

"Time to strike" claw said.

Claw punched Yoh in the stomach and hit Yoh on the back of the head. Yoh fell to the ground.

"No Yoh" Anna yelled.

"That was to easy" claw mocked.

Claw walked up to Yoh.

"I can't believe I fell for another one of your tricks"yoh said.

Claw laughed.

"Your so easy to manipulate" he told Yoh.

Claw raised his twin blades.

"Looks like it's game over" claw said.

Claw brought his claws down to finish Yoh off.

"Yoh catch"

Anna threw Yoh his sword and Yoh just managed to block claws strike.

"This isn't over yet claw," Yoh told claw.

Yoh pushed claw away from him and got up.

"Now lets see how you do against my blade" Yoh said.

"Show me what you've got" claw replied.

Yoh and claw's blades begin to clash together as the two continued the fight.

"I see you're not a bad swordsman" claw told Yoh.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Yoh replied.

The two fighters kept attacking each other and once again the two looked even. Yoh kicked claw in the stomach and knocked him to the ground.

"Nice shot now it's my turn" claw yelled.

Claw got up and attacked.

"Cable claw" claw shouted.

Claws twin blades flew at Yoh but he dodged the attack.

"You're going to have to do better than that claw"

Yoh charged at claw and claw just managed to return his weapon in time to block yoh's strike. The two fighters blades locked together and the sound of metal scraping on metal echoed throughout the arena as Yoh and claw pushed against each other. Anna watched from the edge of the ring.

"This fight could still go either way," she thought.

Yoh managed to push claw away and cut his arm.

"You've done it now asakura" claw yelled.

Claw charged at you and the two continued to fight neither seemed to have the advantage. But after a while both were starting to get tried and one of them would make a mistake sooner or latter.

"Cable claw" claw yelled.

Claws blades flew at Yoh he dodged them again but this distracted him long enough for claw to strike.

"Now your mine" claw said.

Claw hit Yoh under the chin returned his weapon and struck Yoh with it.

"Yoh" Anna cried.

Claws blades cut into Yoh side and Yoh fell to his knees.

"Looks like it's over asakura" claw said.

"That's what you think claw"

Suddenly Anna jumped onto claws back. Claw spun around trying to get Anna off him.

"Get off me" he yelled.

Claw managed to get Anna off his back and threw her to the ground.

"Anna" Yoh shouted.

Claw turned to Yoh.

"I was just going to finish you off"

Claw looked at Anna.

"But I'll think I'll have some fun with Anna first"

Claw walked towards Anna.

"No leave her alone," Yoh yelled.

"I'm going to enjoy this" claw said.

Claw went up to Anna.

"You should have stayed out of this Anna" claw told her.

Claw went for Anna but she blocked claws punch.

"No one hurts my fiancée and gets away with it." Anna said.

"Impressive but your no match for me Anna"

Claw hit Anna again.

"Anna no" Yoh yelled.

Anna turned to claw.

"No matter what you do to me claw I'll never give up" Anna told him.

"Really. Then I'll just have to finish you off" claw replied.

Claw turned to Yoh.

"Say good buy to your fiancée asakura"

Claw turned back to Anna and raised his twin blades to finish her off. Yoh suddenly got up.

"NO" Yoh shouted.

Claw turned to Yoh.

"What the" he yelled.

Yoh lunged at claw and started to attack him. Claw couldn't hold Yoh and like before he was being forced back. With each strike claw was closer to defeat and this time it wasn't anger fuelling yoh's attacks it was his love for Anna. Yoh forced claw to the edge of the ring claws twin blades could no longer take Yoh attacks and Yoh smashed claws weapon in two.

"And now to end this" Yoh told claw.

Yoh punched claw in the stomach and finished him off.

"Shoryn-ken" Yoh yelled.

Yoh hit claw with a rising dragon punch and claw fell out of the ring and to the ground he was out cold.

"Well after that fight team asakura advance to the final" the fight announcer said.

Yoh went to Anna.

"You did it Yoh" Anna said.

"No we did it" Yoh replied.

The two kissed as everyone in the ring cheered. Unseen by anyone spike watched from the shadows.

"So asakura managed to beat claw again. Looks like it's now my turn to have some fun" spike said to himself.

Spike laughed.

To be continued.

Yoh may have beaten claw but he still needs to find manta. And what has spike got planed for everyone find out in the next part of island of heroes.

There's another chapter for you hope you liked it. Soon it will be time for Kyle and his team to face his former friends and spike is about to make his apperance. Once again a big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever Chris Jericho-y2j sakura-star69 aaaa322 gssff and mksk8r (thanks Rhys) for your reviews.

Thanks everyone. TK LEE

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	33. Haunted by the past

Yoh and Anna left the ring soon and after Yoh had been patched up the pair went to see how horo horo was doing. As Yoh and Anna entered the room they were greeted by an upbeat horo who was really happy to see Yoh was all right now.

"I see your back with us dude" horo said to Yoh.

Yoh smiled at the blue haired boy.

"Yeah I sure am" he replied.

Yoh and Anna sat next to horo's bed.

"So how you feeling" Yoh asked.

"I'm ok luckily the kwon do didn't cut me too deep"

Horo pointed to his side, which was wrapped in bandages.

"The doctors just want to keep me in over night and if I'm ok I'll be out tomorrow" horo explained.

Horo then saw the bandages around yoh's side.

"I see someone got you" horo said.

"Yeah it was claw but it's only a flesh wound" Yoh replied.

"So how did the match go?" horo asked.

"We're in the final my friend" Yoh replied.

Horo looked really excited.

"Alright. So what happened in the fight" horo asked excitedly

"You really want to know" Anna replied.

"Hell yeah" horo yelled.

"Must you excite him anymore" a voice said.

"Relax short pants," another voice added.

Yoh Anna and horo turned to see ren entering the room pushing Ryu in a wheelchair.

"Will you stop calling me short pants Ryu" ren said.

"Sorry my friend" Ryu replied.

"Hey guys" Yoh greeted.

"It's good to see you back with us Yoh" Ryu said.

"Yeah try not to get hit by another one of Carlos darts" ren joked.

Ren grinned at Yoh.

"So are you going to tell me about the fight" horo shouted.

"Alright I'll tell you already" Yoh answed.

Everyone listened as Yoh told everyone how Anna got though to him and the fight with claw.

Meanwhile spike had met up with the cloaked figure.

"You wanted to see me" spike said.

The cloaked figure turned to spike.

"Yes now that claw's been defeated it's up to you to deal with asakura" the figure replied.

"Everything is ready as soon as I deal with Kyle the boy will be yours" spike told the figure.

"Good. I still have asakuras friend and I'm sure he'll prove most useful," the figure said.

"Yes he will" spike replied.

Latter Yoh and Anna headed back to the hotel were Kyle busy training.

"Hay you two" Kyle greeted.

"You all set for tomorrow" Yoh asked.

"As much as I can be," Kyle said.

"It must be hard having to fight your old friends" Anna added.

"It is but a fights a fight," Kyle said.

"Make sure you beat them because I want to fight you in the final" Yoh said.

"Same here Kyle replied.

Yoh yawned.

"Well I need some sleep it's been a long day," he said.

"See you 2 tomorrow" Kyle said.

Yoh and Anna left and Kyle carried on training and begins to think of his past.

Kyle's flash back.

Two boys were in the middle of a fight and Kyle was one of them. A group of kids including lee Mariah and Wesley were watching the fight.

"Come on Kyle take him down" lee shouted.

"You can do it Kyle" Mariah added.

The other kid went for Kyle. Kyle simply dodged and sent the kid flying into a wall.

"I think you're out of your league" Kyle told the other boy.

"Oh yeah" the boy shouted.

The boy ran at Kyle but Kyle punched him in the stomach. The boy fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"You best give up," Kyle said.

"Alright you win" the boy replied.

The other kids cheered including lee Mariah and Wesley.

"All right Kyle" Wesley shouted.

Lee Mariah and Wesley ran to Kyle.

"That was awesome man" lee said.

Kyle rubbed his hand behind his head.

"Oh you know a fight a fight," Kyle said.

Mariah walked up to Kyle.

"Well I think you're wonderful," she said.

Mariah kissed Kyle on the cheek.

"Ooohh" lee and Wesley said together.

"Oh shut up guys," Kyle said.

"You gonna make us" lee said.

Kyle grinned at his friends.

"Oh your gonna get it now" Kyle said.

Kyle started to chase his friends around and the 4 kids filled the air with laughter.

End of Kyles flash back.

Kyle smiled to him self.

"Why did things have to change" Kyle said to himself.

Kyle continued training.

Yoh and Anna were now back in their room and Yoh was fast asleep and he started to dream.

Yoh's dream.

Yoh was now 8 years old and he was chained to a wall. Tears ran down the boys face as a figure walked up to him.

"You will obey me boy," the figure said.

"No leave me alone," Yoh cried.

The figure hit Yoh.

"Obey Me," the figure told him.

"No" Yoh replied.

"There's no point in resisting"

The figure struck Yoh again.

"You will obey me"

The figure grabbed Yoh.

"Let me go" the boy screamed.

"Not until you obey"

The figure hit Yoh again and again.

"The pain will stop if you do as your told" the figure told Yoh.

Yoh couldn't take anymore.

"All right I'll do as you ask just don't hurt me anymore" Yoh said.

"Don't hurt me anymore what" the figure said.

"Don't hurt me anymore master"

End of yoh's dream.

Yoh woke up with a start.

"What's wrong Yoh" Anna asked.

Yoh burst into tears. Anna walked over to Yoh and held him.

"It's ok Yoh it was only a dream," Anna said.

"No that wasn't just a dream that was a memory," Yoh sobbed.

Yoh buried his face into Anna's arms and she held Yoh as he continued to cry.

To be continued.

Who is the figure in yoh's dream what happened to him when he was 8 years old. And who is the cloaked figure that has manta.

Don't miss the next part of island of heroes.

What did you think of that? Who do you think the cloaked figure is and who is the figure in yoh's dream please tell me what you think. A big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. And T-mackicksass.

Thanks Again TK LEE.

Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004


	34. Memories

Next morning Anna woke up to find Yoh wasn't in his bed. She looked around the room and found him sitting in a chair looking out of the window.

"Your awake" Anna said.

Yoh didn't respond. Anna walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"You still thinking about that dream"

Yoh nodded.

"What happened in it" Anna asked.

"I was 8 years old I was chained to a wall and a man was beating me"

Yoh held his head in his hands.

"And I know it wasn't just a dream somehow I know it happened" Yoh said.

"I guess when Carlos's serum failed it must have brought the memory back" Anna said.

Yoh turned to Anna

"I'm scared Anna" he said.

"What of" Anna replied.

"To remember I know something bad happened to me something so bad I made my self forget and I'm so scared to relive what ever happened"

Anna kneeled down in front of Yoh and held both his hands in hers.

"Don't worry we'll get though this together just like we did with claw" she told him.

Yoh smiled.

"Thanks Anna" Yoh said.

Yoh leaned forward and kissed Anna on the forehead. Anna kissed him back and headed to the bathroom to get ready. As Anna washed her face she begin to think about the past.

Anna's flash back.

An 8-year-old Anna ran into the asakura shrine to find yoh's grandfather.

"Master yohmei master yohmei "Anna shouted.

"What wrong Anna"

Yohmei asakura came out of a room to find a very upset Anna.

"It's Yoh he's been kidnapped" Anna cried.

"What" yohmei yelled.

"This man with one eye missing grabbed him," Anna explained.

"So he's got him" yohmei said.

Yohmei now looked really angry.

"Dam you shadow why did you have to take my grandson" yohmei spat.

"We have to save him," Anna said.

Yohmei put his hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Anna I'm afraid there's nothing we can do" yohmei told the girl.

"There has to be" Anna said.

Fresh tears were beginning to form in Anna's eyes.

"I wish there was Anna I really do" yohmei replied.

"No. Yoh" Anna sobbed.

Anna began to cry and yohmei held her.

End of Anna's flash back.

"I hope he doesn't remember anymore," Anna said to herself.

Little did Yoh realise Anna remembered what had happened to him. Anna came out of the bathroom and found Yoh fast asleep in the chair.

"He must have been up most of the night," Anna thought.

Anna grabbed the blanket from yoh's bed and wrapped it around him.

"Sleep well Yoh" Anna whispered.

Anna kissed Yoh on the forehead. Anna finished getting ready and decided to let Yoh get some rest so she went for a walk. The flashback Anna had had in the bathroom played over and over in her head.

"Master yohmei master yohmei"

"What is it Anna"

"It's Yoh he's been kidnapped"

"Dam you shadow why did you have to take my grandson"

Anna didn't know who this shadow was and why he kidnapped Yoh but she remembered she didn't see Yoh for another 2 years. Anna remembered the day 11 yeah-old Yoh returned like it was yesterday.

Anna's flash back.

A very thin looking Yoh entered Anna's room.

"Anna" the boy said.

Yoh expected Anna would come running over to him. But Anna didn't move Anna had changed she was no longer the happy girl Yoh left behind 2 years before she was now Anna the ice queen.

"Welcome back Yoh" Anna said.

Yoh looked a little disappointed his grandfather had told him Anna had changed. but Yoh was still shocked how much Anna had changed.

"Well it's great to see you again Anna"

Yoh decided to leave the room.

"See you later" Yoh added.

"Bye Yoh" Anna replied

What Yoh didn't realise is that Anna wanted to hug him but she was scared to death that if she got close to him again she might lose him again.

End of Anna's flashback.

This remained the same until Anna was kidnapped by claw back on Foxly it made her realise she had been wrong. Even though she had distance her self from Yoh she still loved him and it hurt begin apart.

"I'm sorry Yoh I was wrong," Anna said to her self.

Anna headed back to her room to find Yoh was still fast asleep. Anna lay on her bed and looked at Yoh.

"I love you so much Yoh asakura," Anna said.

Yoh suddenly twitched.

"No no" he said.

"Oh no he's having another nightmare"

Anna went over to Yoh.

"Let me go" Yoh yelled.

Yoh's dream.

An 8 yeah-old Yoh was being held by a man with a missing eye. Anna ran up to the man.

"Let him go" she screamed.

The man kicked Anna making her fall to the ground.

"Anna" Yoh shouted.

"Stay out of this little girl" the man said.

Anna began to cry.

"Please don't hurt him," Anna pleaded.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt him," the man told the girl.

The man turned to Anna.

"My master what's him unharmed" the man added.

The man turned back to Yoh.

"Lets get moving kid," the man told him.

Anna looked on as the man pushed Yoh into a car.

"Yoh" Anna yelled.

Yoh banged on the back window of the car as it drove off leaving Anna behind.

"Anna" Yoh said.

Tears began to fall from yoh's eyes.

"No" the boy sobbed.

End of yoh's dream.

Anna woke Yoh up.

"It's alright Yoh your safe" Anna said.

"That was intense" Yoh said.

"What happened" Anna asked.

"This guy kidnapped me and"

Yoh stopped dead.

"What's wrong" Anna asked.

"I know the man in my dream"

Yoh turned to Anna.

"Dead eye" Yoh said.

Looks like dead eye was involved in yoh's kidnapping when he was 8. What else is Yoh about to find out in the next part of island of heroes.

Now things get interesting what do you think. A big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322.

Many thanks TK LEE

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	35. Chasing the past

"Dead eye" Anna said.

Anna sounded surprised.

"You sure" she added.

Yoh nodded.

"It was him all right" he replied.

Anna's flashback once again played though her head.

"Master yohmei master yohmei"

"What is it Anna"

"Its Yoh he's been kidnapped"

"What"

"This man with one eye missing grabbed him"

Then Anna remembered. It was dead eye that kidnapped Yoh when he was 8.

"I hate this" Yoh said.

Anna was snapped out of her thoughts by yoh's voice. Anna turned to him.

"Hate what," she asked.

"Part of me wants to find out what happened to me. But part of me is scared to find out.

"There are things that should remain forgotten," Anna thought.

Yoh suddenly jumped up.

"Hey what time is it" Yoh asked.

"About 10" Anna replied.

"I better get ready Kyle's match starts soon" Yoh said.

Yoh grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

Meanwhile Mariah was watching lee and Wesley doing some last minute training.

"Looking good guys" Mariah yelled.

Mariah was feeling a little uneasy about the match against Kyle. Part of her still cared about Kyle but she hadn't forgotten that Kyle had betrayed her and the others. Wesley on the other hand was looking forward to the match he had waited a long time to get his revenge. Lee was also ready to make Kyle pay for what he'd done to them all those years ago.

"I can't wait for the match," Wesley said.

"Yeah we'll show Kyle who's boss" lee added.

"I can see you guys are all set"

Mariah lee and Wesley turned to see spike.

"Spike so you decided to come and say hi" Mariah said.

Mariah crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Mariah but I had to make sure no one knows I'm here" spike explained.

Lee and Wesley came up to spike and Mariah.

"Spike" lee greeted.

"Lee. Wesley" spike replied.

"Your apprentice dash sure is a good fighter" lee told spike.

"Yeah his fight with scooter was close but dash managed to beat him" Wesley said.

" I'm glad he was useful" spike replied.

Mariah sighed.

"You look a little uneasy Mariah" spike said.

"It's nothing I just can't believe were finally going to fight Kyle" Mariah answed.

"You'll be fine" spike said.

"Who do you think should fight Kyle" Mariah asked.

"Why don't you" spike answed.

"Me" Mariah replied.

Spike nodded.

"I thought you'd want to fight him," Mariah said.

"I do but it'll be a lot more interesting if you take Kyle down" spike told her.

Spike smiled.

"You think I can beat him"

Spike put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sure you can" spike replied.

People were now arriving at the ring including Yoh and Anna.

"Can you see the others?" Yoh said.

"Not yet" Anna replied.

Yoh and Anna looked around the arena. Then Yoh saw someone but it wasn't any of his friends it was dead eye.

"No way" Yoh said.

Anna turned to Yoh.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look who's over there"

Yoh pointed at dead eye.

"Dead eye" Anna said.

Dead eye turned to leave.

"I've got to talk to him"

Yoh headed after dead eye.

"Yoh wait"

Anna ran after Yoh. Dead eye was heading for the exit of the ring.

"Dead eye" a voice yelled.

Dead eye turned around to see Yoh.

"What do you want" dead eye asked.

"To talk" Yoh replied.

"What about"

Yoh walked towards dead eye.

"Do you remember a kid you kidnapped 5 years ago" Yoh asked.

Dead eye laughed.

"Look kid I've kidnapped a lot of people I don't remember all of them"

Dead eye turned to leave.

"It was me," Yoh told him.

Dead eye turned back to Yoh.

"Really. Well sorry kid I don't remember kidnapping you"

Dead eye turned and left.

"Yoh"

Anna came running up to Yoh.

"You crazy just going after dead eye like that" Anna said.

"Sorry Anna but I wanna know what happened to me" Yoh replied.

"Did he tell you anything?" Anna asked.

Yoh shook up his head.

"No he says he doesn't remember kidnapping me" Yoh answed.

Dead eye headed into a small house and into a room where a figure stood facing a window.

"I have some news" dead eye said.

"What is it?" the figure asked.

"Something you'll find most interesting. Asakuras remembering the events of 5 years ago.

"Is he"?

The figure turned to dead eye.

"How much does he remember?" the figure asked.

"I'm not sure but he knows I was the one who kidnapped him" dead eye replied.

"I see. Looks like Carlos's serum failed it brought asakuras past back"

The figure walked towards dead eye.

"Find out what he remembers" the figure said.

Dead eye bowed.

"As you wish master," he said.

Dead eye turned and left.

"Soon asakura you will be mine again" the figure said to him self.

So dead eye does remember kidnapping Yoh and who is dead eye's master and what does he have planed for Yoh find out in the next chapter of island of heroes.

What did you think of that now things are getting really interesting. Next chapter we'll see Kyle face his former friends. A big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. angelfluff1000. And wolf demon, kyoko Asakura.

Thanks everyone TK LEE.

Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2000.


	36. Revenge

Team lee had just finished there training and were now ready for there match.

"You guys ready" Kyle asked.

"All set" wu long answed.

"Alex" Kyle added.

"Yeah ready and waiting" he replied.

"We better get over to the ring our match starts in half an hour" wu long said.

"You guys go on ahead I'll meet you at the ring I want to do some last minute training on my own" Kyle explained.

"Ok but don't be long" Alex said.

"Don't worry squirt I wouldn't miss your fight for the world," Kyle told the boy.

"Ok see you at the ring" Alex said.

Alex and wu long left and Kyle started to train. Kyle soon started to think back to his past.

Kyle's flashback.

Kyle was training with Mariah and the girl was having a hard time.

"Keep going Mariah" Kyle said.

Mariah tried to do a flying roundhouse kick but ended up on the floor.

"Oh I'll never be able to do this" Mariah said.

Kyle kneeled down next to Mariah.

"Come on don't give up" Kyle told her.

"The boys at school were right I'll never be a good fighter" Mariah replied.

Mariah lowed her head. Kyle put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Hey you can do this I took me a long time" Kyle said softly

Mariah turned away.

"Your just saying that Kyle"

"No I'm not I know you'll become a great fighter one day"

"You think so," Mariah said.

"I know so. Now lets try it again"

Kyle helped Mariah up and the two practiced into the night until Mariah pulled off a perfect flying roundhouse kick.

"I did it" Mariah yelled.

Mariah hugged Kyle.

"You see I knew you could do it" Kyle said.

End of flashback.

Kyle soon finished his training and headed to the ring to meet up with the others. But someone was watching Kyle.

"Now Kyle lets see how you deal with this," the person said to himself.

The person pulled out a dart and threw it at Kyle. The dart stuck into Kyle's neck and he fell to the ground.

"Got you that should keep you asleep for a while" the person said as he left.

Now everyone had arrived at the ring including team lee and the others Yoh and Anna met up with everyone but Kyle wasn't with them.

"Where's Kyle" Yoh asked.

"He said he was going to meet us here haven't you seen him" Alex asked.

Yoh shuck his head.

"No we've been here half a hour and we haven't seen him," Yoh said.

"So where is he" Alex asked.

"I don't like this" will said.

"Me neither it's not like to miss a fight" keyran said.

Keyran turned to leave.

"I'm going to look for him" keyran told everyone.

"I'm coming with you" Yoh said.

Yoh and keyran left with Anna close behind. Will turned to Alex.

"Don't worry Alex I'm sure he's alright" will told the boy.

Alex and the rest of team lee headed into the arena and soon it was time for the first match.

"Lady's and gentlemen welcome to the 2nd match of the semi-finals this match will decide who facers team asakura in the final. For our first fight from team lee Alex and from team phoenix Wesley" the announcer yelled.

Alex stood up to head into the ring.

"Good luck Alex" wu long told the boy.

"Thanks wu long" Alex replied.

Alex headed into the ring to meet Wesley.

"So your Kyle's brother why isn't he here kid" Wesley asked.

"What's it to you" Alex replied.

Wesley smiled.

"Oh no reason. I guess he doesn't want to see you get beaten by me," he said.

"He won't be worrying about me I'm a lot stronger then I look" Alex replied.

"Well maybe he's ran away too afraid to face us"

"My brother doesn't need to run away from anything"

"Really. Did you know he ran away from our town when he betrayed us"

Alex remained silent.

"I thought that would shut you up" Wesley told him.

Wesley got ready to fight.

"Now lets see how well Kyle trained you"

"Let the fight begin"

Wesley and Alex began to fight.

Meanwhile keyran Yoh and Anna had arrived back at the hotel to find Kyle.

"Kyle" keyran said.

The 3 headed into Kyle's hotel room but there was no sign of him.

"Doesn't look like he's here," Anna said.

"Where could he be?" Yoh asked.

"Lets check the training area" keyran suggested.

"Good idea" Yoh said.

All 3 left and headed for the training area.

Back at the ring Alex and Wesley continued there fight and both looked pretty even. Wesley came in with a punch, which Alex blocked then Alex tried to kick Wesley around the head but Wesley dodged out of the way.

"Nice move kid I see your as good as you said" Wesley said.

"Your not too bad your self" Alex replied.

Wesley charged at Alex and the two carried on fighting.

Keyran Yoh and Anna had now left the hotel and were on their way to the training ground when they found Kyle lying on the ground out cold.

"There he is" Yoh shouted.

All 3 ran to him.

"Is he ok" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure" keyran replied.

Keyran then found a dart in Kyle's neck.

"So that's how he got laid out," he said as he pulled it out.

Kyle then made a sound.

"I think he's coming round," Yoh said.

Kyle opened his eyes and turned to keyran Yoh and Anna.

"Hey guys" Kyle said.

Kyle held his head.

"Oh man what the hell happened," he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell us" keyran replied.

Keyran helped Kyle up.

"All I remember was heading to the ring to meet you guys when something hit me in the neck. Next thing I knew you guys were her," Kyle explained.

Keyran showed Kyle the dart.

"This is what hit you," he said.

"You think it was Carlos" Yoh asked.

"I don't think so it doesn't look like one of his. Besides if it was one of his I'd still be out," Kyle replied.

"So if it wasn't Carlos who was it?" Anna said.

"We'll worry about that latter right now we better get back to the ring. Alex will have already started his match" keyran said.

"I'm afraid you 4 aren't going anywhere"

All 4 turned to see Ricky myran and a gang of about 20 men.

To be continued.

Will Kyle and the others be able to beat Ricky and his men and get back to the ring in time for Kyle's fight. And will Alex manage to beat Wesley find out in the next part of island of heroes.

There's another chapter for you hope you like it. Next chapter will see spike finally reveal him self. Once again a big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. and Chris (sharkattack.bellsouth)

Thanks again TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	37. Revelations

Kyle and the other were about to head back to the ring when Ricky and about 20 men turned up.

"Ricky. I'm guessing you had something to do with the dart that hit me," Kyle said.

"Yes sorry about that but I needed to keep you in one place while I got my gang together" Ricky replied.

"I thought you'd try something like this. You've always been a sore loser," Kyle added.

"Oh it doesn't bother me that you beat me. Just as long as you don't make it to the final" Ricky told Kyle.

Ricky's men walked towards Kyle and the others.

"Get em boys," Ricky said.

Ricky's men attacked Kyle and the others and everyone started to fight as Ricky watched.

Back at the ring Alex Wesley were still fighting and both were still even and Wesley was getting angry.

"How the hell can you be as good as I am your just a kid" he yelled.

"Like I said I'm a lot stronger than I look," Alex replied.

"Kyle's sure taught you well looks. I'm going to have to do things a bit differently," Wesley said.

Wesley attacked Alex again the two continued to fight until Alex knocked Wesley to the ground.

"You've done it now kid" Wesley told Alex.

As Wesley got up he grabbed a handful of sand from the ground and as Alex came in to attack Wesley threw the sand into Alex's face.

"Now your going down" Wesley told the boy.

Wesley kicked Alex around the head and punched him in the stomach. Alex fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Dam you Wesley" Alex coughed.

"Sorry kid but I'm going to win this fight anyway I can"

Wesley kicked Alex again then picked the boy up.

"End of the line kid"

Wesley punched Alex again and knocked him out of the ring.

"The first fight goes to team phoenix," the announcer yelled.

Alex struggled to get up then wu long walked up to him.

"Need a hand" wu long asked.

Alex nodded and wu long helped him up.

"Sorry wu long" Alex said.

"Don't worry he used a cheep trick" wu long replied.

"And now for our 2nd fight wu long vs. lee" the announcer said.

Wu long and lee headed into the ring.

"So at last I get to meet the black dragon" lee said.

"That was a cheep trick your friend pulled. Am I to expect the same from you" wu long asked.

"Oh I don't need to use cheep tricks" lee replied.

"Let the fight begin"

Lee and wu long started to fight. Meanwhile Kyle and the others were busy fighting Ricky's men.

"Anna look out," Yoh yelled.

One of the men came up behind Anna and was about to strike when Yoh knocked him down. Two other men appeared behind Yoh and grabbed him. Anna punched one man in the side and kicked the other. Then Yoh got up and helped Anna take both men down. Kyle and keyran were taking down as many men as they could but they were greatly outnumbered.

"Lets tip the scales a bit" Ricky said to himself.

Ricky joined the fight and went for Yoh sending him up against a wall Kyle could see what was happening but couldn't get to Yoh and Anna. One of the men hit Kyle in the face and this distracted Kyle long enough for a few men to grab him. Yoh ran at Ricky again bit was knocked to the ground Anna also attacked Ricky but soon joined Yoh on the ground.

"Now lets finish you two off," Ricky said.

Kyle managed to fight off the men and saw Ricky about to attack Yoh and Anna.

"Yoh Anna" Kyle said.

Kyle suddenly increased his power and ran over to Ricky and knocked him to the ground. Ricky looked shocked as he got up.

"That key flow. Kaoken" Ricky said.

"A little trick my grandfather taught me" Kyle replied.

Ricky turned to his men.

"Don't just stand their get him," Ricky ordered.

Ricky men attacked but Kyle was to fast and he began to take one man down after the other. Keyran Yoh and Anna soon joined the fight Kyle had now turned the fight around and soon all the 20 men were down only leaving Ricky. Everyone walked up to him.

"Your move Ricky" Kyle said.

"We'll meet again Kyle" Ricky said.

Ricky stood up and left.

"That was close" keyran said.

"You were awesome Kyle how did you increase your power and speed?" Yoh asked.

"It's call the kaoken attack it gives you extra power for a short time it also increasers your speed and sharpens your 5 senses" Kyle explained.

"You'll have to teach me how to do it" Yoh replied.

"Hey we better get back to the ring it'll soon be time for your fight" keyran said.

Everyone quickly headed back to the ring. At the ring the fight between wu long and lee was still going on and lee was only just able to hold wu long. But as the fight went on lee got weaker and weaker until wu long finally beat him. Now it was time for Kyle's fight but there was still no sign of him.

"Where is he" Alex said.

Alex was now getting worried.

"Now it's time for our next match Kyle vs. Mariah" the announcer said.

"Wait something's happened to Kyle can you hold the fight" Alex shouted.

"Sorry kid if Kyle isn't here you'll have to forfeit the fight" the announcer replied.

"That won't be necessary"

The fight announcer and Alex turned to see Kyle.

"Kyle" Alex shouted.

Alex ran to his brother and hugged him.

"Sorry I'm late little brother I ran in to an old rival" Kyle replied.

Kyle turned to the ring to see Mariah.

"And now it's time to face another old rival" he said.

"Good luck" Alex said.

Kyle nodded and headed into the ring and walked up to Mariah.

"I thought you weren't going to show" Mariah said.

"Well you thought wrong" Kyle replied.

"Let the fight begin"

Kyle and Mariah begin to fight and to everyone's surprise Mariah looked a match for Kyle.

"I see you've improved" Kyle said.

"Save it kyle" Mariah snapped.

"I'm serous I told you you'd become a great fighter"

"What do you care Kyle"

"Hey just because you say were enemies doesn't mean I don't still care about you" Kyle told her.

"How can you say that after you betrayed us"?

Mariah punched Kyle in the face and a small trickle of blood ran from Kyle's mouth.

"I know what I did hurt you guys but I did it for your own good" Kyle explained.

"You did it for our own good how can helping the gang that was trying to kick us out of our hang out be for our own good?" Mariah yelled.

Kyle looked shocked.

"What" he said.

"Don't deny it Wesley saw you leaving with the gang members that night" Mariah added.

"Is that what you think happened? I went to the gangs hide out to fight there leader and I beat him but then I found out it was a trap and that the leader had sent his boys to beat you guys up while I was missing. I ran back to our hang out as fast as I could but when I got there I was too late," Kyle told Mariah.

"You were there," Mariah said.

"Yes I felt so ashamed I'd let you guys down that's the reason I left town it was all my fault the gang came after you lot and I knew if I wasn't around the gang would leave you alone. I thought you would be better off without me" Kyle added.

"Don't listen to him sis he's lying" Wesley shouted.

"Look at me Mariah you know I'm telling the truth" Kyle said.

Mariah looked into Kyle's eyes and she knew Kyle wasn't lying.

"Which ever way this fight goes Mariah I'll always care about you," Kyle told her.

A single tear ran down Mariah's face.

"oh kyle I can't belive I've been such a fool. I should have known you wouldn't leave without a good reason," Mariah said.

"Don't worry about it. Now shall we finish this fight?" Kyle said.

"You want to carry on," Mariah said.

"Yeah I want to see if you can take me"

Kyle smiled and Mariah smiled back.

"Your on" she said.

Kyle and Mariah continued the fight and both looked like they were enjoying the fight. In the end Kyle knocked Mariah out of the ring but she grabbed Kyle and pulled him out of the ring with her.

"Got you," he said.

Kyle and Mariah laughed.

"The 3rd match is a draw now both teams are level. Which means the 4th match will decide who goes though to the final," the announcer explained.

Kyle and Mariah helped each other up.

"Now that was fun," Mariah said.

"How sweet you to look together"

Kyle froze he knew that voice. Kyle slowly turned to see his twin brother spike.

"Hello brother" spike said.

To be continued.

Spike has finally revealed him self. Looks like the 4 match will be brother vs. brother. Find out what happens in the next part of island of heroes.

This is it guys the twins are finally going to face each other I bet you wait I know I can't wait to write it. A big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. And wolf demon, kyoko Asakura. You guys rock.

Thanks again

TK LEE

Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	38. Sibling Rivalry

Kyle couldn't believe his eyes.

"Spike" he simply said.

"What no hug" spike said.

Spike smiled to himself.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to face you again" spike added.

Spike walked towards Kyle and Mariah.

"Just look at you two all friendly again. What's a matter Mariah you forgot you guys are enemies" spike asked.

"No. I've realised I was wrong about him" Mariah replied.

"Wrong about him. He ran away and left you behind Mariah" spike said.

"Yes but he did it for a good reason" Mariah added.

"I can't believe you can just forgive him. Kyle has a lot to answer for"

"I'm guessing you've planed this all along" Kyle said.

"That's right I even paid you a visit on Foxly" spike replied.

"I should have known it was you that broke into the house. Did you get the chaos brothers to show as well?" Kyle asked.

Spike nodded.

"You should have left Alex out of it and came for me. Trust you to come up with a scheme as sick as this" Kyle told him.

Spike put his hand on his chest.

"Oh I'm hurt you could at least try to be nice to me," he said.

"Why should I" Kyle replied.

"I'm not all bad I do care about other people"

Spike stopped to think.

"Well actually there is just me"

Spike smiled.

"And your just the same" spike said.

"He's nothing like you" Mariah replied.

"That's what he wants you to think. It's a good act he's got going" spike added.

"It's no act," Kyle said.

"You'd like us to think that wouldn't you. But I know you better then anyone. And you still have a dark side" spike replied.

"That may be true but a least I don't get other people to do my dirty work" Kyle added.

"And of cause you're the champion of all that's fair and good. What about what happened to mum and dad" spike continued.

Kyle was starting to get angry.

"What do you think? Not a day goes by when I don't think about that night," Kyle told him.

Kyle looked up as spike.

"You should have left it between us and not involved anyone else" Kyle told his twin.

"And where's the fun just taking you on it's a lot more interesting watching you squirm"

Spike laughed and Kyle couldn't take anymore.

"That's enough," he yelled.

Kyle ran up to spike and went to punch him. And everyone was shocked when spike blocked it like it was nothing.

"No way" Alex said to himself.

"Ok Kyle we'll do this your way" spike said.

Spike punched Kyle. And Kyle fell to the ground.

"Kyle" Mariah yelled.

Mariah was about to run to Kyle when he stopped her.

"Stay their Mariah I'm all right," he said.

Kyle got up and walked towards spike.

"I see your a lot stronger then you were spike"

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet"

Spike got ready to fight.

"Lets get down to it shall we Kyle"

"My pleaser"

Kyle also got ready to fight.

"Let the fight begin"

Kyle and spike begin to fight and Kyle couldn't get a single blow in. spike was too fast and he begin to hit Kyle with blow after blow sending Kyle to the ground again and again. The rest of the gang couldn't believe their eyes.

"I don't believe this" Yoh said.

"Spikes running rings around him" keyran added.

"Come on Kyle" Alex shouted.

Alex was getting worried. Spike knocked Kyle to the ground once again.

"What's a matter Kyle met your match" spike mocked.

Kyle got back up.

"Why don't you give up Kyle I'm a lot stronger then anyone you've ever faced"

Spike walked up to Kyle.

"Your stronger now spike. But lets see how you deal with me at full power"

Kyle powered up and attacked the two continued to fight. Kyle was now a match for spike and soon Kyle kicked spike around the head. Spike staged back.

"So you can increase your power," he said.

"Looks like I'm a match for you now" Kyle said.

"Yes you are but your not the only one who can increase his power" spike said.

"You're not fighting at your full power"

"You got it Kyle you see I'm only fighting at 1/3 of my power"

Kyle looked shocked.

"No way" he said.

"I'm afraid it's true" spike replied.

Spike removed his long coat and it crashed to the ground.

"Your wearing weighted clothing" Kyle said.

"A little tip someone gave me a few years ago" spike replied.

Spike got ready to fight.

"Now let me show you how strong I am Kyle"

Spike powered up and attacked. Spike hit Kyle and sent him to the ground.

"So you think you can beat me now" spike asked.

Kyle struggled to get up.

"This isn't over yet spike," he told spike.

"Oh really. So how you gonna fight me your all ready fighting at full power"

"I still have one trick left the power of kaoken," Kyle said.

Kyle powered up and attacked. Kyle started to move a lot faster and it looked like Kyle was once again a match for spike.

"That's it Kyle" Alex shouted.

But then spike hit Kyle and he once again fell to the ground.

"Your kaoken attack impressive but I'm still a lot stronger than you" spike told his brother.

Spike walked up to Kyle and kicked him.

"Your no match for me" he said.

"Leave him alone spike" Mariah shouted.

Spike turned to Mariah.

"Stay out of this Mariah"

Spike turned back to Kyle.

"Like Kyle said this is between him and me," spike said.

Spike punched Kyle once again. Kyle fell to the ground out cold.

"Kyle" Mariah Alex and the rest of the gang shouted together.

"And with that win team phoenix advance to the final and will face team asakura" the fight announcer said.

Spike put his long coat back on and picked Kyle up and placed him over his shoulder.

"Now we have to be going brother," he said.

Everyone looked on in horror as spike disappeared with Kyle.

"Kyle" Alex yelled.

To be continued.

Will Alex see Kyle again what has spike got planed for his brother and will team asakura be able to beat team phoenix. Find out in the next part of island of heroes.

What did you think of that chapter now things are coming to a head. A big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever you may remember you gave me the idea about spike kidnapping Kyle a while back thanks again. Also a big thanks y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. And wolf demon, kyoko Asakura.

Thanks again

TK LEE

Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004


	39. Aftermath

Yoh had got up and was quickly leaving the arena.

"Where are you going" Anna asked as she followed.

"I think I know where spikes going" Yoh replied.

The two left the arena and headed to the back of the ring to find an open fire exit.

"This way" Yoh yelled.

The two ran though the door and outside to see Kyle being bungled into a car as spike watched.

"Spike" Yoh yelled.

Kyle's twin turned to Yoh and Anna.

"Well if it isn't Kyle's young apprentice" spike said.

"Let him go spike" Yoh demanded.

"Hey I'd love to but I'm afraid Kyle has a price on his head which I intend to collect" spike replied.

"I'm not going to let you take him," Yoh said.

Spike laughed.

"You are going to stop me," he said.

Spike walked towards Yoh.

"Tell me asakura how are you going to do that if you're on the ground"

Spike suddenly punched Yoh and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Yoh" Anna shouted.

Anna headed over to Yoh as he fell to the ground but spike got in the way.

"Get out of my way" Anna demanded.

Spike waved his finger in front of Anna.

"Now now Anna there's no need to be rude"

Spike turned to Yoh who was on the ground out cold.

"Looks like I knocked your boy friend out" he said.

Spike turned back to Anna.

"Well now I have you all to my self"

Spike grinned.

"Stay away from me" Anna told spike.

"Oh come on I only want to get to know you a little better" spike added.

Spike grabbed Anna.

"Lets have some fun shall we" spike said.

"Let me go" Anna yelled.

Anna slapped spike across the face spike staged back.

"Now that I respect," spike shouted.

Spike walked towards Anna.

"So what you going to do next" spike asked.

"Just watch me," Anna told him.

Anna went for spike again but spike grabbed her hand.

"Oh you're not going to get me this time" spike told her.

Anna tried to pull free but spikes grip was too strong Anna was now starting to get scared.

"Now what shall we do now. I know lets go to a quite spot and you can show me some more of your moves"

Spike laughed.

"You're tying to scare me," Anna said.

"Is it working" spike asked.

Anna shook her head and spike threw Anna to the ground.

"How about now" spike said.

Anna was now really scared.

"Yoh Anna" a voice shouted.

"Oh looks like its time I was going" spike told Anna.

Spike turned to the car.

"See you around Anna" he said.

Spike got into the car and quickly drove off.

"Yoh Anna where are you" the voice shouted again.

Anna turned towards the voice and saw keyran wu long and the rest of the gang.

"Hey you all right" keyran asked.

"I am but yoh's out cold" Anna replied.

Will and wu long went over to Yoh.

"I'm afraid spike got away with Kyle" Anna said.

"Don't worry about it a least your alright" keyran replied.

Yoh begin to moan he was coming round.

"What happened? Where's spike" Yoh said.

"Gone your lucky he didn't do anything worse to you" will replied.

Will and wu long helped Yoh up and everyone headed back to the hotel.

Meanwhile team phoenix had also retuned to there rooms.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Mariah" Wesley shouted.

"I told you we were wrong about him" Mariah said.

"But he broke your heart sis" Wesley replied.

"I know but he had his reasons" Mariah added.

"What do you think lee?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know what to think" lee replied.

"Well if you ask me Kyle got everything he deserved" Wesley added.

"I don't care what you say. Spike still went too far," Mariah continued.

"I have to agree with Mariah wess. Kyle done a lot of things but spike shouldn't have done what he did" lee said.

"I don't believe you two Kyle turned his back on us. Spike did us a favour," Wesley continued.

"That's enough Wesley" Mariah shouted.

Mariah stood up to leave.

"Where are you going" lee asked.

"For a walk I need some fresh air" she replied.

Mariah left the room.

"I don't understand how she can just forgive Kyle" Wesley asked.

"It's because she still loves him" lee replied.

In another part of the hotel Anna sat in her room watching TV when Yoh arrived.

"Hey Yoh. How's Alex doing" Anna asked.

"He's still can't believe kyles gone" Yoh replied.

"Poor kid" Anna said.

Yoh sat down next to Anna.

"So how are you feeling?" Anna asked Yoh.

"My back still feels like it's been cut to ribbons but I'll be alright. I just wish I could have stopped spike," Yoh said.

Yoh lowered his head. Anna put her arm around him.

"It wasn't your fault Yoh spike was just too strong for you" Anna said.

Yoh turned to Anna.

"At least spike didn't hurt you," he said.

Yoh and Anna kissed.

Soon night fell and spike arrived at a house with Kyle who was being held by 2 men.

"Here we are brother" spike said.

"Why have you brought me here" Kyle asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" spike replied.

Spike and Kyle headed inside and came into a large room where the cloaked figure sat.

"I see you have our price the master will be most pleased" the figure said.

"So your behind all this" Kyle said.

"Yes and soon the rest of your friends will be mine" the cloaked figure replied.

The cloaked figure laughed.

To be continued.

Looks like Kyle knows the cloaked figure who is he and what has he got planed for Yoh and the others find out in the next part of island of heroes.

Any ideas that the cloaked figure is yet and what do you think to spike. A big thanks yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. wolf demon, kyoko Asakura. Hope your injoying the story. Also a forgotten past will be updated soon.

Thanks again TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	40. The search for kyle

It was now the early hours of the morning and everyone was now asleep. But as Yoh and Anna slept the window in the room opened and a figure climbed inside.

The figure walked over to Anna and ran a finger down her face the figure was spike.

"Now don't you look cute when you're a sleep" he whispered.

Spike pulled out a piece of paper and begin to scribble something on to it.

Next morning Anna woke to find and envelope on her pillow. She opened it and found a drawn picture of her sleeping and below was a message, which made Anna drop the picture when she read it Anna, dropped the picture the girl began to tremble. Yoh woke up to see Anna's face twisted with fear.

"What's wrong Anna?" he asked.

Anna turned to Yoh and pointed to the piece of paper.

"Spike was here last night" Anna voice quivered.

Yoh picked up the picture and read the message.

"Hope to see you soon spike" Yoh read.

Yoh realised that spike must have done something to Anna while he was out. Yoh went over to her.

"Come here" he said.

Anna grabbed Yoh and he held Anna as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"I'm so afraid Yoh"

"Don't be I won't let him hurt you Anna"

Anna decided not to tell Yoh what had happened outside the ring because she knew Yoh would go after spike.

Latter that day everyone had split up into groups to search town for Kyle. The final of the tournament would take place 2 days from now so Yoh and Anna decided to join Alex and keyran to search for Kyle.

"So where shall we head first" Yoh asked.

"The bar in the town square see if the owner knows anything" keyran replied.

As the 4 headed to the town square Anna noticed Alex was lagging behind a bit.

"You all right" Anna asked the boy.

"I'm scared Anna" Alex said.

"I know just how you feel Alex when claw kidnapped Yoh I was scared too"

Anna put her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Kyle will be fine don't worry I'm sure we'll find him soon enough" she said.

"Thanks Anna" Alex replied.

As Anna and Alex continued to talk Yoh was lost in his own thoughts. He wanted to know what spike had done to scare Anna so much. But he wasn't going to ask her what had happened because he didn't want to put Anna though whatever spike had done again. And spike wasn't yoh's only problem because someone still had his friend manta. Everyone soon arrived at the bar.

"You 3 wait here" keyran said.

The 3 kids nodded. Keyran headed into the bar and walked up to the bar tender.

"Hello there what can I do for you?" the bar tender asked.

"I'm looking for someone a guy called spike" keyran replied.

"Your looking for spike is you. You a friend of his" the bar tender said.

"Something like that. Do you know where I can find him" keyran asked.

The bar tender shook his head.

"I'm afraid not but he's in here most nights so if you come back tonight you might catch him" he said.

"All right thanks" keyran said.

Keyran turned and left the bar.

"Did you find anything out? "Alex asked.

"Well the barman says spike comes here most nights so if we can't find him this is the place to come" keyran explained.

"So what shall we do now?" Yoh asked.

"I think we should see if we can find anymore of spike's hang outs" keyran suggested.

As keyran and the others left the bar tender watched from his window. As soon as they were out of view the bar tender picked up a phone and dialled a number.

"Spike it's Dom" the bar tender said.

"Hey Dom what's up" spike asked.

"I just had a guy in the bar looking for you" Dom explained.

"Oh yeah. Was he alone" spike asked.

"No there was 2 boys and girl with him" Dom replied.

"Was the girl wearing a red bandanna" spike added.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Dom said.

"Oh no reason. Thanks for calling me Dom" spike replied.

"Anytime" Dom added.

Spike put the phone down.

"So your searching for Kyle are you Anna. Looks like it's time to make my next move"

Spike smiled to himself.

"Dash" spike yelled.

Dash entered the room.

"I want you to find Ricky tell him to meet me in the town centre" spike told the boy.

Dash nodded.

"You got it," he said.

Dash turned and left the room.

"Now the fun really begins," spike said to himself.

Spike laughed.

Keyran and the others spent 2 hours asking around but no one seemed to know where spikes hang outs were but it was obvious everyone knew who spike was. Soon it was time for them to meet up with everyone else and keyran and the others had arrived at the meeting place. As they waited Alex begin to think about Kyle.

Alex's flashback.

An 8-year-old Alex was watching Kyle train. Alex tried to copy Kyle but soon fell over.

"Hey you all right squirt" Kyle asked.

Alex sat up.

"Ow that hurt" the boy said

"It takes a lot of practice to master a Marshall art," Kyle told Alex.

Kyle helped Alex up.

"You've got to start with the simple stuff first. Let me show you"

Kyle stood in fighting stance.

"Stand like this and close your eyes"

Alex did as his brother said.

"Concentrate on your breathing. Make your self totally calm" Kyle added.

Kyle walked towards Alex.

"That's good now open your eyes and try and hit me if you can" Kyle said.

Alex tried to punch Kyle but he blocked it.

"Nice punch now try and break my blocks" Kyle continued.

Alex continued to fight and eventually got a punch in.

"Well done Alex you did it"

"Kyle"

"Yeah squirt"

"There's something I don't understand"

"What's that"?

"That guy who attacked will. How was I able to fight him I'm just a little kid" Alex said.

"Because you were angry," Kyle replied.

"So does that mean I'll only be strong when I'm angry?" Alex asked.

"At the moment but with time and training you'll become a really strong fighter. Who knows one day you might become stronger than I am" Kyle answered

"You think so," Alex said excitedly.

Kyle nodded

"Now are you ready to go again" Kyle asked.

"Yeah" Alex shouted.

The two continued to practice and Alex was really excited this was the first time Alex had every trained with Kyle.

End of flashback.

Now the events of 3 years ago played though Alex's head. The secret order had taken Foxly Island over and it had been up to Kyle and the rest of the gang to free Foxly. It was during their adventures they first met the white tiger gang and members of the secret order who included Ricky dead eye grey wolf red fox mask and the 2nd in command of the secret order shadow. Alex was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by yoh's voice.

"Were getting nowhere it doesn't look like anyone knows where spike hangs out," Yoh said.

"Maybe there just too scared to say anything," a voice said.

Everyone stopped dead they all knew that voice it was spike. Everyone looked around but couldn't see him.

"Where the hell is he," Anna said.

"Show your self spike or are you afraid" keyran shouted.

Spike laughed.

"Me afraid of you oh that's a good one keyran" spike said.

Spike came out of a side street.

"I think you should be afraid of me" spike added.

"You going to take the 4 of us on" keyran asked.

"Oh there's no need for that," another voice said.

Everyone turned to see Ricky.

"Now what do we do" Alex said.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do little brother" spike said.

"You guys should just give up now there's no way you can beat both of us," Ricky added.

"We'll just see about that" keyran told Ricky and spike.

"I was hoping to do things the easy way. Oh well we'll just have to do this the hard way"

Spike grinned and he and Ricky got ready to fight.

To be continued.

Will keyran and the others be able to beat spike and Ricky find out in the next island of heroes.

Yet another cliffhanger for you what do you think is going to happen next please tell me what you think. I also thought I'd put in a bit about when Kyle and the others first met the secret order and the white tiger gang. Alex's flashback is taken from Foxly island secret order. A big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. And neko-kyo (wolf demon, kyoko Asakura)

Thanks for all your support.

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	41. The deadly duo

Here's the next chapter yamiandanzu4ever since you asked so nicely hope you like it.

Everyone now stood ready to fight.

"Ricky you deal with keyran" spike said.

"That's fine with me" Ricky replied.

Spike and Ricky charged at keyran and the others and spike headed straight for Alex Anna and Yoh. Keyran was about to help them but Ricky stopped him.

"Oh no you don't this one's just between you and me" Ricky said.

"Then lets get it over with" keyran replied.

Keyran and Ricky started to fight. Meanwhile Yoh Alex and Anna were trying to fight spike but he was to fast and he soon sent Yoh and Alex crashing to the ground. Spike turned to Anna.

"I trust you saw my picture" spike said.

"I did. Were you trying to scare me again?" Anna asked.

"Oh no I just thought you looked so cute when you were asleep I had to draw a picture of you" spike replied.

Spike grinned.

"You've got a sick mind spike," Anna added.

Spike walked towards Anna.

"You should watch what you say Anna"

Spike grabbed Anna.

"You might get hurt" spike said.

"Spike" Alex shouted.

Alex ran up to spike and kicked him in the side. Spike let go of Anna and turned to Alex.

"Your going to wish you hadn't done that Alex"

Anna looked on in horror as spike kicked Alex in the face sending the boy to the ground.

"Alex" Anna shouted.

Anna ran over to the boy and found spike had knocked him out.

"Looks like Alex has checked out" spike said.

Spike walked towards Anna.

"Now where were we?" he added.

"You leave her alone," Yoh yelled.

Yoh stood in front of Anna.

"So you managed to take my first attack. Well you'll soon be joining Alex on the floor"

Spike went for Yoh but he dodged.

"Impressive" spike said.

Spike tried to kick Yoh and yet again he dodged.

"Most impressive" spike added.

Yoh attacked and kicked spike around the head spike staged back.

"Kyle has taught you well" spike said.

Yoh went for spike again but this time spike blocked yoh's attack.

"My turn" spike said.

Spike punched Yoh and sent him to the ground.

"Yoh" Anna yelled.

Keyran and Ricky were still fighting each other and both seemed to be a match for each other.

"I've always wanted to fight you like this and I see you're a good as everyone says" Ricky said.

"So are you" keyran replied.

The two continued to fight. Back with spike and the others Yoh was getting back up.

"I see I must have hit you with a good strike last time we met" spike said.

"No you just took me be surprise last time" Yoh replied.

"Oh really. Well let's see if you can take this next attack" spike told him.

Spike grabbed a stone and put it between his fingers and placed them next to his forehead.

"Finger cannon," he yelled.

Spike threw the stone at Yoh.

"Look out" Anna shouted.

Anna grabbed Yoh and the stone struck Anna's arm. The girl cried out in pain.

"Anna"

Yoh looked at Anna's arm a trickle of blood begin to run down her arm. Yoh tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Anna's arm. Yoh then turned to spike.

"You're going to pay for that spike," Yoh shouted.

"Oh I'm so scare" spike mocked.

"You will be no one hurts my fiancée and gets away with it. And that includes what ever you did to her last night" Yoh told spike.

"I see she hasn't told you what happed"

Spike smiled.

"Of cause she hasn't you scared her so much she doesn't want to talk about it" Yoh said.

Spike laughed.

"What's so funny" Yoh demanded.

"Oh if only you knew what happened" spike said.

Yoh could feel his anger burning inside him.

"If only you knew how I made her feel" spike continued.

Spike started to walk towards Yoh.

"How I made her so scared of me" spike added.

Spike grinned evilly.

"Mind you the best thing was feeling Anna's warm soft face last night" spike said.

Yoh couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," he yelled.

Yoh went for spike and the two stated to fight. Keyran and Ricky were still fighting and keyran had just knocked Ricky down.

"Your losing your edge Ricky" keyran said.

"Maybe but your still going to lose the fight" Ricky replied.

Out of nowhere dash appeared and hit keyran with a baseball bat knocking him out.

"You see I cheat" Ricky added.

Yoh continued to attack spike but yoh's angry had got the better of him spike soon spike grabbed yoh's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Got you" spike said.

"Let him go spike" Anna demanded.

"I think not now yet let's see how much pain he can take" spike replied.

Spike began to twist yoh's arm more and Yoh cried out in pain.

"Oh does that hurt Yoh how about this"

Spike twisted yoh's arm even more making Yoh scream.

"Stop it spike" Anna pleaded.

Tears begin to fall from Anna's eyes.

"Looks like I made your girl friend cry maybe I should stop" spike said.

Spike grinned again.

"Nar" He said.

Spike twisted yoh's arm yet again and Yoh screamed even louder and fell to his knees the pain was too much.

"Having fun"

Spike turned to see Ricky and dash walking up.

"I am" spike answed.

"We'll we've got to get going Kyle's other friends will be here any minute" dash told spike.

"Looks like it's your lucky day" spike mocked.

Spike let Yoh go and turned to leave.

"But don't worry children I'll be back" spike added.

Spike Ricky and dash left. Anna ran to Yoh and held him.

"Oh Yoh I was so scared" Anna said.

"Sorry if I frightened you" Yoh replied.

Anna held Yoh tightly as fresh tears begin to fall.

"I thought he was gonna brake your arm or worse" Anna added

"Shhh no matter what he does or love for each other will see us through," Yoh said.

Yoh kissed Anna on the forehead. Soon will Zak Nathan and max arrived.

"Wow what happened to you guys" will asked.

"Spike happened" a weak voice said.

It was Alex who had just come round. Soon the rest of the gang arrived and eveyone headed to the hospital to get keyran and the others patched up.

To be continued.

What will spike try next will Alex and the others be able to find Kyle. Find out in the next part of island of heroes.

There's another chapter for you hope you like. Thanks again to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. neko-kyo. and itako no shaman. Thanks guys and if anyone has any ideas please tell me.

Many thanks.

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	42. Spikes Trap

Yoh and Anna were sitting in A and E waiting to be looked at. Anna got and headed to the toilet but as she went though the door and was about to head into one of the cubicles when she heard a voice.

"Anna" the voice whispered

"Hello" Anna said.

The was no reply but Anna could tell she wasn't alone.

"Is someone there?" Anna asked.

Anna looked under the cubicles but couldn't see anyone's feet. Then she heard the voice again.

"Anna" the voice repeated.

"Is that you playing around spike?" Anna added.

Anna began to open each cubical until there was only one was left.

"Here goes nothing," Anna whispered to herself.

Anna opened the door but no one was there instead there was a note.

"That's odd" Anna said to her self.

Anna picked up the note, which read surprise. Suddenly spikes hand came crashing though the wall and grabbed her. Anna woke up with a start.

"It was only a dream," Anna said.

"You all right" Yoh asked.

Anna turned to him.

"Just a bad dream" anna replied.

Outside spike was heading for A and E with some flowers but will was outside.

"What the hell are you doing here" will asked.

"Oh I just wanted to give these flowers to Anna to say I'm sorry" spike replied.

"You except me to believe that" will said.

"Well no but it was worth a try"

Spike smiled.

"Say hi to Anna for me" he said.

Spike handed will the flowers and left.

"What did he want"?

Will turned to see keyran.

"He wanted to give these to Anna" will answed.

"What a scum bag how can someone like that be kyles brother" keyran said.

"I know you can't believe their twins" will replied.

Will walked over to a bin and threw the flowers into it.

"How's you head keyran" will asked.

"Still hurts a bit but the doc says I should be ok tomorrow" keyran answed.

"What about the others" will added.

"Well Yoh and Anna are still waiting to be looked at but the doctors say Alex is A ok" keyran replied.

Spike headed back to his hide out where Ricky was playing cards with a few of his men.

"Your back did you get to see her" Ricky asked.

"No will got in the way" spike answed.

"So what are you going to do next?" Ricky continued.

"I'm going to set a trap" spike replied.

"But your going to need bate to set a trap" Ricky said.

"Yes and have I got the ideal bate"

Spike turned to the door.

"Dash" he yelled.

Dash came into the room holding manta.

"I see what you mean spike" he said.

Spike turned back to Ricky.

"And as soon as asakura knows we've got his best friend he'll come straight to us"

Spike laughed.

Yoh and Anna had now arrived back at the hotel with will wu long Alex and keyran. Everyone else was continuing their search for Kyle. Yoh and Anna were sitting in there hotel room watching TV when there was a knock a the door.

"Just a minute" Yoh said.

Yoh walked over to the door and opened it. It was one of the hotel staff.

"Yoh asakura" the man asked.

"Yeah" Yoh answered.

"I have a letter for you it was left on the front desk" the man said.

"Oh thank you" Yoh replied.

Yoh took the letter and closed the door.

"Who was it" Anna asked.

"One of the hotel staff he had a letter for me" Yoh told her.

Yoh opened it and read the letter.

Dear mr asakura 

_I am pleased to tell you that your friend manta has been found. If you wish to see him please meet me at the park at 9.00pm please don't be late._

_Your friend_

_Spike._

Yoh couldn't believe what he had just read. Yoh handed Anna the letter. Anna read it.

"So spikes got manta," she said.

Anna turned to Yoh.

"What you gonna do" Anna asked.

"I'm going to meet him" Yoh replied.

"But it's odiously a trap" Anna told Yoh.

"I know but it might be our only chance to get manta back" Yoh explained.

"Then we'll just have to risk it" Anna said.

Yoh turned to Anna.

"No I want you to stay here," Yoh told her.

"Why" Anna said.

"Because if anything goes wrong I want you here were it's safe," Yoh replied.

Anna lowered her head.

"I understand," she said.

Yoh lifted Anna's head up.

"Hey don't worry I'll be fine" Yoh said.

"You better be Yoh or you'll be doing push up's till dawn" Anna replied.

Yoh and Anna grinned at each other and begin to laugh.

"I love you Yoh" Anna told him.

"I love you too," Yoh answered.

Soon night began to fall and horo ren wu long and a few others had decided to go with Yoh to meet spike.

"Be careful you lot" Anna said.

"We'll see you soon and hopefully we'll have manta with us" Yoh replied.

Yoh and the others left leaving Anna with will and keyran. Yoh and the others soon arrived at the park and could see manta tied to a tree on the hill. But there was no sign of spike or anyone else. Ren turned to Yoh.

"I don't like this" ren said.

"I know. Where's spike" Yoh answered.

Everyone walked up to manta.

"Yoh" manta shouted.

"You all right" Yoh asked.

Manta nodded. Yoh and horo started to untie manta.

"So where's spike" Yoh asked his friend.

"Don't know. He and this kid just left me here" manta replied.

"I don't get it why get us to come here if he isn't waiting for us" horo said.

"Maybe he wanted to be somewhere else" ren added.

"Oh no I'm such a fool" Yoh said.

"What are you talking about" horo asked.

"It's not me spike wants it's Anna" Yoh explained.

To be continued.

Will you get to Anna in time or will he be too late find out in the next island of heroes.

Sorry to leave it there but I love a good cliffhanger. I've got 100 reviews yay (run around the room like a madman) I like to thank yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. neko-kyo. itako no shaman. fuyu jin. snowducky. gsff. trivial queen. hyper-shaman-girl. star pana. xanime-queenx. angelfluff1000. chris(sharkattack bellsouth). babybearlover. mksk8r. T marckickass. and everyone else who's reading this story thankyou all.

Thanks again

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin.


	43. The Chase

Yoh and the others ran back to the hotel as fast as they could.

"I'm coming Anna" Yoh said to himself.

At the hotel all seemed quiet will and keyran were watching football on TV. While Anna read a book. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it" will asked.

"Room service" a voice replied.

Will walked over to the door and opened it to see a member of staff of the hotel held by spike.

"Hi" spike said.

Spike threw the member of staff into will knocking him down. Keyran ran over to spike but spike held onto the doorframe lifted him self up and kicked keyran in the face sending him to the ground as well. Spike turned to Anna.

"Hello cutie" spike greeted.

Yoh and the others were now halfway to the hotel.

"I do hope I'm not to late," Yoh said.

Back at the hotel Anna had nowhere to run as spike walked towards her.

"Looks like it's just you and me Anna" spike said.

"Stay away from me" Anna said.

"Oh don't be like that I don't bite" spike replied.

Spike grinned.

"Now why don't we go somewhere a bit more private?" he said.

Spike moved closer to Anna.

"No way spike I'm not going anywhere with you" Anna replied.

"I'm afraid you have no choice" spike added.

"We'll see about that," Anna said.

Anna picked up the bedside clock and threw it at spike. Spike dodged out of the way.

"You'll have to do better than that Anna" spike said.

Spike was about to grab Anna but he didn't see will getting up.

"Leave her alone spike" will yelled.

Will grabbed spike and pushed him up against a wall.

"Nice try will" spike told him.

Spike pushed will away from the wall and kicked him around the head. Will fell to the ground.

"But I'm a lot stronger than you'll ever be" spike added.

Will turned to Anna.

"Run Anna" he said.

Anna wasted no time and ran out of the room.

"Oh good I like a chase" spike said.

Spike went after her.

Yoh and the others had now made it to the ring.

"It's not far now" horo shouted.

"Hold on Anna I'm almost there" Yoh said to himself.

Anna ran though the corridors of the hotel with spike close behind. Anna came to a fire exit and opened it and headed down the fire escape when Anna got to the ground she could see spike coming down the fire escape.

"I've got to find somewhere to hide" Anna said to herself.

Anna ran into the night. Spike jumped the last few steps and hit the ground and continued to chase Anna. Anna came to a set of sheds and found one of them was open Anna decide to hide in the shed and headed inside just as spike arrived.

"Now where are you hiding?" spike said.

Yoh and the others arrived at the hotel and headed for Yoh and Anna's room. They found keyran will and a member of staff on the ground.

"Looks like were too late" horo said.

Yoh and the other went over to there friends and helped them up.

"You guys ok," Yoh asked.

"I think so" keyran replied.

"What happened to Anna" Yoh added.

"She made a run for it but spike went after her" will explained.

Yoh turned to horo and ren.

"We've got to find Anna before spike does" Yoh said.

"Lets get going" ren added.

Yoh horo and ren left followed by wu long.

Meanwhile spike was searching for Anna.

"Anna here kitty kitty" spike called out.

Anna could see spike though a crack in the door of the shed. Anna could also see a pad lock on the ground outside but she knew she couldn't grab it because spike would see her. Spike was starting to check the other sheds.

"You can't hide forever Anna" spike yelled.

Anna watched threw the crack in the door and could see spike was getting closer. Anna was now too scared to move.

"I'll find you soon enough Anna" spike added.

Spike then saw the pad lock on the ground.

"Found you" spike whispered.

Spike walked towards the shed Anna was in.

"One two three four someone didn't lock the door" spike sung.

Spike opened the door and found Anna inside.

"There you are" spike said.

Spike headed into the shed.

"It's been a while since I've had a good chase but now its all over" spike added.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings," Anna said.

"In that case I think I just heard her him a few bars," spike replied.

Spike walked towards Anna and she backed into the corner.

"Arr is little Anna sacred" spike mocked.

Anna remained silent. Spike kneed next to Anna.

"Don't worry uncle spike will look after you" spike continued.

Spike ran his finger down Anna's face. Anna suddenly pulled out a piece of wood and hit spike with it.

"Leave me alone you jerk" Anna yelled.

Anna got up and ran past spike but he grabbed her.

"Now that hurt but not as much as this will" spike told her.

Spike threw Anna out of the door and outside. Anna fell to the ground and cut her forehead.

"You take risks Anna and when you take risks you get hurt" spike added.

Anna felt her head as blood began to drip from her forehead.

"Oh I'm sorry Anna" spike mocked.

Spike came out of the shed.

I didn't mean to hurt you" spike added.

Spike smiled.

"Why are you after me spike" Anna asked.

"Oh I don't want you my dear it Yoh I really want" spike replied.

"Then why do you want me?" Anna added.

"Because if I have you Yoh will do anything I tell him too" spike explained.

Spike laughed.

"Now I think we best be going" spike said.

Spike walked up to Anna.

"Your not going anywhere spike"

Spike turned to see Yoh horo ren and wu long.

"Well if it isn't to rescue team" spike mocked.

"Let her go spike" Yoh demanded.

"I don't think so. We'll see you around" spike added.

Spike threw down a smoke bomb and after the smoke had cleared spike and Anna were gone.

"No Anna" Yoh yelled.

To be continued.

So spikes got Anna what will you do. And what has spike got planed for Yoh find out in the next island of heroes.

There's another chapter for you guys please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas let me know. Thanks again to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. neko-kyo. itako no shaman. Sky. And everyone else who's reading this story.

Thanks everyone

TK LEE

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	44. Spike's offer

Everyone was now asleep and Yoh was having a nightmare.

Yoh's dream

Yoh was surrounded by darkness.

"Help me Yoh" Anna cried.

"Anna where are you" Yoh yelled.

There was no response.

"Anna" Yoh repeated.

Yoh hear spike laugh.

"Where are you spike," Yoh shouted.

Spike then appeared holding Anna.

"Let her go spike" Yoh demanded.

"You gonna have to come and get her" spike said.

Yoh ran towards spike and Anna but both disappeared.

"Anna" Yoh yelled.

"I wouldn't worry about her my pet"

Yoh turned and saw a figure coming out of the darkness and Yoh knew who it was.

"Shadow" Yoh said.

End of yoh's dream.

Yoh woke up in a cold sweat.

"Shadow" Yoh repeated.

Yoh held his head in his hands.

"That's the name of the guy I called master for 2 years" Yoh said to him self.

Yoh decided to get to air and headed outside. As Yoh looked up at the night sky Yoh had another flash back about his past.

Yoh's flashback.

Yoh was fighting another boy as other kids watched. Yoh was winning.

"Give up you can't win"

"We'll see about that" the boy replied.

The boy charged at Yoh and attacked but Yoh blocked the attack and sent the boy flying to the ground.

"Give up" Yoh asked.

"What's going on here?" a voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see shadow. The other kids disappeared.

"Master shadow" Yoh said.

Yoh and the other boy bowed.

"What do you think you boys are doing" shadow asked.

Both boys remained silent and kept their heads bowed.

"I'm waiting for an answer" shadow added.

"We were fighting master," the other boy said.

"You both know fighting outside of the ring is against the rules" shadow told the boys.

"We're sorry master" Yoh said.

Shadow hit Yoh and sent him up against a wall.

"Oh you will be" shadow said.

Shadow turned to leave.

"If I ever catch you two fighting outside the ring again you'll be scrubbing floors for a month" shadow added.

Shadow left. Yoh got up and the other boy could see Yoh was in a lot of pain.

"That's what you get for staring fights," the other boy said.

The boy left. Yoh sat in the corner with tears in his eyes. Shadow had really hurt him.

End of flash back.

Yoh was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice.

"I see I'm not the only one who can't sleep"

Yoh turned to see Mariah walking up.

"I heard about your girl friend for what its worth I'm sorry" Mariah said.

"It's all my fault if I hadn't left Anna behind spike wouldn't have got her" Yoh replied.

"You only did what you thought was best" Mariah told him.

"I know but if she was with me she would have been a lot safer" Yoh added.

"That may be true but spike would have found a way to get her"Mariah explained.

"If spike hurts Anna I'll hunt him down like a fox" Yoh said.

"I know just how you fell its not easy having someone you care about kidnapped" Mariah replied.

Yoh turned to Mariah.

"You love Kyle don't you" Yoh asked.

Mariah nodded.

"Well don't worry Mariah I'll get Kyle back I promise" Yoh said.

"Isn't that nice"

Mariah and Yoh turned to see spike.

"Spike" Yoh snapped.

Yoh ran up to spike and trying to strike him but spike blocked the attack and twisted yoh's arm behind his back.

"Let him go spike" Mariah demanded.

Spike turned to Mariah.

"So Mariah how come your talking to the enemy" spike asked.

"He's not the enemy you are" Mariah replied.

Spike turned to Yoh.

"You hear that asakura looks like you've got a new friend" spike mocked.

"I'm gonna make you pay for kidnapping Anna and Kyle" Yoh said.

"Really and how are you going to do that" spike asked.

"I'll find a way" Yoh replied.

"I don't think so" spike added.

Spike let Yoh go and pushed him onto the ground.

"How are you going to make me pay for kidnapping your friends when you don't stand a chance against me "spike asked.

Yoh turned to spike.

"Where are you holding them spike?" Yoh demanded.

"Anna's at my place but I'm afraid I've handed Kyle over to someone" spike replied.

"Who" Mariah asked.

"You know who" spike replied.

"You gave him to the secret order didn't you" Mariah asked.

Spike nodded.

"You got it in one" he said.

"I can't believe you sold out your own brother" Mariah said.

Spike turned and pointed at Mariah.

"You know what he did Mariah as far as I'm concerned Kyle's no brother of mine" he said.

Spike turned to Yoh.

"Now Yoh if you want to make sure Anna remains safe you will do everything I say," spike explained.

"So that's why you kidnapped her to control me," Yoh replied.

"You catch on quick" spike said.

"I'm guessing you want my team to forfeit the final match of the tournament," Yoh said.

"Oh no you got it wrong I want you to join me" spike told him.

"What" Yoh said?

"You have until tomorrow morning to decide if you agree to join me meet me at the park" spike told him.

Spike turned to leave.

"I'd advise you to except my offer I'd hate anything to happen to Anna" spike added.

Spike disappeared into the night.

To be continued.

What will Yoh do will he join spike and have to fight his friends. Find out in the next chapter of island of heroes.

What's Yoh gonna do what do you think. Also chapter 2 of a forgotten past is now up. A big Thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2.(thanks for the idear) Sakura-star69. aaaa322. neko-kyo. and itako no shaman.

Thanks everyone.

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	45. Yoh's Decision

It was now the next morning and Yoh still hadn't decided whether he was going to except spikes offer or not. But Yoh still headed to the park to meet spike. Yoh arrived at the park and saw spike and Anna.

"Yoh" Anna shouted.

Anna ran to Yoh but spike pulled out a short piece of rope with a small ball at either end and threw it at Anna. The rope wrapped around Anna's legs causing her to fall to the ground. Spike walked up to her.

"You can't go to your boyfriend yet Anna. We don't know if he's excepted my offer" spike said.

Spike picked Anna up and turned to Yoh.

"So what's it to be asakura" spike asked.

"I haven't decided yet" Yoh replied.

"Really then maybe I can help you make your decision" spike added.

Spike pulled out a penknife and placed it to Anna's neck.

"I'd advise you to join me" spike told Yoh.

Yoh didn't know what to do this was the hardest decision he'd ever had to make.

"What do I do I can't betray my friends but if I don't join him Anna will get hurt?" Yoh thought.

Yoh knew whatever he decided Anna or his friends would end up getting hurt.

"I'm getting impatient asakura" spike said.

Yoh looked at Anna she looked so scared he couldn't just abandon her.

"Maybe I should show you what will happen if you don't except my offer" spike added.

Yoh watched in horror as spike cut Anna's arm with his knife. Anna winced in pain.

"Anna" Yoh yelled.

Spike put the knife to Anna's face.

"Now decide what you're going to do. We need to find out if Anna's going to get a scar"

Spike smiled. Yoh couldn't take anymore.

"All right I've decided" Yoh said.

"It's about time so what's your decision?" spike asked.

"I'll join you on one condition" Yoh said.

"Go on" spike replied.

"You let Anna go" Yoh told him.

"If I let her go what stops you from just leaving" spike asked.

"I give you my word as long as you leave Anna alone I'll do whatever you say," Yoh said.

Spike thought about it.

"Ok you got a deal" spike said.

Spike cut the rope from Anna's legs and let her go. Anna ran to Yoh and hugged him tight.

"Are you ok?" Yoh asked.

Anna nodded.

"I was so scared Yoh" Anna said.

"Don't worry your safe now" Yoh replied.

Yoh looked in to Anna's eyes.

"Now listen to me Anna I want you to go" Yoh told Anna.

"What" Anna said?

"I want you to get out of here," Yoh explained.

"I can't just leave you Yoh"

"You have too"

Tears began to fall from Anna's eyes.

"I'm not leaving without you," she cried

"I know it's hard but it's for the best" Yoh replied.

"I can't do it Yoh I just can't" Anna sobbed.

"Shhh" Yoh said.

Yoh wiped away Anna's tears.

"I love you Yoh"

"I love you too"

Yoh kissed Anna on the forehead.

"Now be brave and don't look back. Don't look back," Yoh told her.

Anna turned and left. Yoh watched Anna leave and tears begin to fall from his eyes. Yoh wiped them away turned to spike.

"I'm all yours spike" Yoh said.

"Then lets head back to my hideout" spike replied.

Spike and Yoh left.

Meanwhile Anna was slowly walking back to the hotel. Anna began to think about her past.

Anna's flashback.

A 5 year old Yoh and Anna were chasing each other around the asakura shrine when Anna fell over.

"You all right Anna" Yoh asked.

Anna began to cry.

"It hurts" Anna sobbed.

Yoh looked at Anna's knee and could she had cut it.

"Hang on" Yoh said.

Yoh ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and dipped it into one of the ponds at the shrine. Yoh walked over to Anna and dabbed the cloth over Anna's cut.

"Is that better?" Yoh asked.

Anna nodded.

"Yeah" she said.

Yoh then ripped some more of his shirt and wrapped it around Anna's knee.

"There you go all better," Yoh said.

"Thanks Yoh" Anna answered.

Anna kissed Yoh on the cheek causing him to blush. Anna started to giggle.

"What's so funny" Yoh asked.

Yoh sounded a little annoyed.

"You" Anna replied.

Anna began to laugh.

"You look like a strawberry," Anna said.

Yoh blushed even more.

"Shut up Anna" Yoh told her.

Yoh turned away from Anna.

"You know I don't like being teased" Yoh added.

"I'm sorry Yoh" Anna replied.

Anna stopped laughing.

"I didn't mean to make fun of you," she told him.

Anna went over to Yoh.

"That was a sweet thing you did" Anna said.

Yoh turned to Anna.

"Well you were crying and I don't like it when your upset" Yoh replied.

"Your always looking out for me aren't you" Anna said.

"It's my job I've got to look after my best friend" Yoh replied.

"You wanna have a race to the park?" Anna asked.

"Your on" Yoh said.

Both kids raced off.

End of flashback.

"Oh Yoh you have always looked out for me" Anna said.

A single tear ran down Anna's face.

In another part of town spike and Yoh had arrived at spikes hideout.

"You made a wise choice joining me" spike said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Yoh asked.

"Well we need to get things ready for the match tomorrow. But first I have a little job for you" spike told Yoh.

"What do you want me to do" Yoh said.

"Kidnap your friend Ryu" spike replied.

To be continued.

Why does spike want Ryu and will Yoh is able to kidnap one of his friends. Find out in the next island of heroes.

Now things are getting exciting and soon it will be time for the final of the tournament. Thanks again to yamiandanzu4ever. (Hope you liked the way I used your idea) y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. neko-kyo. itako no shaman. Sky.

Also if any of you guys want to talk on msn let me know what your hotmail address is. my hotmail address is at the bottom of my bio Please note I live in the UK so I will only be online at certain times.

Thanks again

TK LEE

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	46. Choices Part One

Spike and Yoh had now arrived at spike's hideout and spike gave Yoh his first mission.

"I have a job for you" spike said.

"What do you want me to do" Yoh asked.

"Kidnap your friend Ryu"spike replied.

"You want me to kidnap Ryu" Yoh repeated.

Spike nodded.

"Mind is I ask why" Yoh added.

"It's simple my friend when you kidnap Ryu you will leave a note telling your other friends horo and ren where to find us. Then I'll have three members of team asakura" spike explained.

"So your team can win by default," Yoh said.

"Oh no you got it wrong you see there will be a member of team asakura left. You." Spike added.

"Me" Yoh replied.

Yoh was now confused. Spike explained.

"You and me will fight each other in the final and it will be a winner takes all match" spike said.

"And obviously you'll win" Yoh said.

"You got it" spike added.

Spike pulled out an envelope.

"Here's the note for your other friends" he said.

Spike handed the note to Yoh. Yoh took it.

"So where can I find Ryu" Yoh asked.

"He's still at the hospital in ward 20 b. but he's going to be discharged today so you'll have to move quickly" spike told him.

Yoh had no choice but to obey spike. Yoh didn't like it but he had given spike his word. Yoh headed to the hospital. After Yoh had left the cloaked figure appeared.

"I see you've sent asakura on his first job" the figure said.

"Yes everything is going as I planed" spike replied.

"This plan of yours better work" the figure told him.

"Relax you will soon have all the fighters from Foxly" spike added.

"Good once they are out of the way they'll be nothing to stop the master," the figure continued.

Yoh soon arrived at the hospital and made his way into ryu's room. Ryu was still fast asleep Yoh placed the envelope spike had given him on the bedside table. Yoh grabbed Ryu and was about to leave when manta entered the room.

"What are you doing Yoh" manta asked.

"No time to explain manta I have to take Ryu somewhere" Yoh said.

"Where are you taking him" manta added.

"I can't tell you" Yoh said.

"Why I don't understand," manta replied.

"I'm sorry manta but I have to go" Yoh continued.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me what's going on" manta demanded.

Manta grabbed yoh's arm.

"Then you give me no choice," Yoh said.

Yoh punched manta in the stomach.

"Sorry my friend I wish there was another way," Yoh told his friend.

As manta fell to the ground Yoh made his escape.

"Come back Yoh" manta coughed.

"Oh my god what's happened"

Manta turned to see one of the nurses running into the room.

"It was Yoh he's taken rhy" manta told her.

Yoh soon arrived back at spikes hideout with Ryu.

"Well done Yoh. You have served me well" spike said.

"So what happens next?" Yoh asked.

"Now we wait for your friends to arrive," spike added.

Ren horo and Anna arrived at the hospital after manta called them.

"You ok dude" horo asked.

Manta nodded.

"Yeah but I don't understand what's gotten into Yoh" manta said.

"Let me explain" Anna replied

Anna then told manta what had happened.

"Dam that spike" manta added.

Anna walked over to manta and saw the envelope next to him on a table.

"Hey what's that?" Anna asked.

"I don't know I found it after Yoh had left with Ryu" manta said.

"Yoh must have left it behind" horo added.

Anna picked up the envelope and opened it. She pulled out a note.

"What does it say" ren asked.

Anna read the note out.

_Dear horo and ren._

_If you wish to see your friend rhy again meet me at the old boathouse on the east end of town. And be sure to be alone if I see anyone else you won't see Ryu ever again._

_Hope to see you soon._

_**Spike.**_

"What are you going to do" Anna asked.

"We have to do as he says" ren said.

"You sure" horo added.

"Yes this might be our chance to get Yoh back" ren replied.

"I'm with you" horo said.

"I want to go with you too," Anna said.

"You can't Anna if spike see anyone else but us ryu's done for" ren replied.

"I know" Anna said.

Ren put his hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll get Ryu and Yoh back I promise" ren said.

"Thanks ren" Anna replied.

Ren turned to horo.

"Lets get going" he said.

"Lead the way" horo replied.

Ren and horo left. Manta walked up to Anna.

"Do you think they'll be ok" manta asked.

"Who knows manta only time will tell" Anna answered.

Ren and horo arrived at the old boathouse and it was really quiet.

"I don't like this" ren said.

"Yeah where is he" horo replied.

"Gentlemen welcome"

Horo and ren turned to see spike Yoh and Ryu who was tied to a fence post.

"Yoh Ryu" horo shouted.

Horo headed towards his friends.

"Stay where you are horo I don't want to have to fight you or ren" Yoh said.

Spike laughed.

"Well said Yoh," he said.

"Dam you spike how can you turn someone against there friends" ren yelled.

"Oh but Yoh joined me willingly" spike told them.

"No he didn't you made him join you by threatening Anna" horo added.

"Maybe I did but a deals a deal" spike said.

Ren turned to Yoh.

"How can you take orders from this guy" ren asked.

"I have no choice," Yoh said.

"Oh that's right this is all because of Anna" ren said.

Yoh looked shocked.

"If it wasn't for Anna we wouldn't be in this mess" ren continued.

"Watch what your saying ren" Yoh snapped.

"Or what you'll take me down. Then come on you and me right here right now" ren added.

"What are you playing at ren" horo said.

"Relax I know what I'm doing" ren replied.

Ren started to walk towards Yoh.

"So what's it to be asakura gonna fight me or are you going to run like a coward back to that whore of a girlfriend" ren said.

"That's it ren you can say what you like about me but no one calls Anna a whore" Yoh yelled.

"Then lets get down to it shall we" ren replied.

Yoh and ren charged at each other.

To be continued.

It's Yoh vs. ren who will win find out in the next chapter of island of heroes.

Now things are getting intense who will win the fight will it be Yoh or ren tell me what you think. Once again a big Thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. (Nice chatting to you the other day hope we can chat again sometime) y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. neko-kyo. and itako no shaman.

Thanks guys

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	47. Choices Part Two

As Yoh and ren continued to fight a thunderstorm begin and rain stated to fall from the sky. The sound of yoh's sword and rens Kwan do mixed with crashers of thunder echoed though the air.

"Your gonna pay for what you said about Anna" Yoh yelled

"It's always Anna this Anna that" ren said.

Yoh went for ren. Ren dogged out of the way and knocked Yoh down.

"Come on Yoh I know your better than this" ren said.

Yoh got up.

"I'm just getting started" Yoh replied.

The two carried on fighting as the rain continued to pour down.

"Lets face it Anna makes you weak" ren told Yoh.

"Your wrong" Yoh said.

Yoh went for ren again ren blocked and swung his Kwan do at Yoh. The boy's weapons clashed sending sparks flying all over. The two continued to trade blows and they seemed pretty even.

"Looks like this could go either way" ren said.

Yoh and ren's weapons locked together.

"How about we raise the stakes a little" ren added.

"What do you mean?" Yoh asked.

Ren turned to spike.

"Hey spike I've got a deal for you" ren said.

"I'm listening" spike replied.

"If I beat Yoh he has to return to our team" ren told spike.

"And what if you lose" spike asked.

"I'll join you" ren replied.

Spike thought about it.

"Ok but if you lose horo has to join me as well" spike said.

"All right but if I win you'll let Ryu go as well" ren said.

"We have a deal" spike added.

Ren turned back to Yoh.

"Lets get back down to it shall we" ren told him.

Ren and Yoh got ready to fight again.

"I still expect you to give me your best" ren said.

"Don't worry I will. Just because your fighting for Ryu doesn't excuse what you said about Anna" Yoh replied.

"Can't you see she's your weakness" ren continued.

"She isn't my weakness ren" Yoh snapped.

"Oh yes she is all spike had to do was threaten Anna and he had control of you" ren added.

"Stop talking" Yoh yelled.

Yoh ran at ren and the two carried on fighting. Suddenly a bolt of lighting struck a tree, which made it come crashing down between ren and Yoh.

"That was to close" horo said.

Ren jumped over what was left of the tree and attacked Yoh. Ren knocked yoh's sword out of his hand and swung his Kwan do at Yoh. Yoh grabbed it.

"Nice try ren" Yoh said.

Yoh kicked ren in the stomach ren fell to the ground. Yoh walked up to him.

"It's time to end this" Yoh added.

"Go ahead finish me off. It'll just prove we don't mean anything to you" ren told him.

Yoh stopped dead.

"What" Yoh said?

Ren stood up

"You chose Anna over us when will you realise she's nothing but a waste of space" ren added.

"That's enough" Yoh demanded.

"Oh that's right you always think of you whore first" ren said.

Yoh exploded with anger and begin to fight with his rage fuelling his attacks but with every blow he was getting weaker in the end ren grabbed his Kwan do and used it to knock Yoh out.

"I win" ren said.

Ren turned to spike.

"Very well done maybe I should have chosen you to join me" spike said.

"Maybe you should. I trust you'll keep to our deal" ren asked.

"Of cause" spike said.

Spike went over to Ryu and cut his ropes. Ryu headed over to horo ren and Yoh.

"You sure were hard on Yoh" Ryu said.

"He'll understand" ren replied.

"Lets get out of here shall we" horo added.

Horo and ren picked Yoh up and left with Ryu.

"Your letting them go"

Spike turned to see dash.

"Yes a deals a deal. But don't worry I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" spike told him.

"What do you have in mind" dash asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" spike added.

Ren horo and Ryu soon arrived at the hotel with Yoh who was still out. The 3 took Yoh to his room.

"What happened to him?" Anna asked.

Horo and ren placed Yoh on his bed. Ren turned to Anna.

"Me and Yoh got into a fight. I made a deal with spike if I could beat Yoh he agreed to let Yoh and Ryu go" ren explained.

"So how did you get him to fight you?" Anna asked.

Ren lowered his head.

"I started saying things about you" he said.

"You what" Anna said.

"I didn't mean anything I said but it was the only way to get him to fight me" ren continued.

"I can't believe you would do that to him" Anna said.

"I know. When he comes round tell him I'm really sorry for everything I said. But I had no choice" ren added.

Ren turned to leave.

"Where are you going" horo asked.

"Outside I need to be alone" ren said.

Ren left the room.

"Poor guy" manta said.

"Lets hope Yoh will forgive him" Ryu added.

"I hope ren forgives himself" horo said.

Yoh then began to come round.

"Were all here Yoh your safe" Anna told him.

"Anna" Yoh said.

Yoh hugged her.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Yoh added.

Yoh then looked around the room.

"Where's ren" Yoh asked.

"He wanted to be alone" horo replied.

"I'm not surprised after what he did" Yoh snapped.

"Don't you realise he didn't mean anything he said it was just part of his plan to get you free" horo explained.

"He did" Yoh added.

Horo nodded.

"He's really sorry for what he did but you have to understand he did it for you" horo continued.

"I do understand but he should have found another way" Yoh said.

Ren sat outside thinking about what he had said about Anna. A single tear ran down his face.

"I'm so sorry Yoh," he said.

Soon night fell and ren still hadn't returned.

"I'm worried" horo said.

"Relax my blue haired friend I'm sure ren's all right" Ryu replied

Suddenly the lights went out.

"Looks like were the ones in trouble" manta added.

"Someone didn't pay their electric bill"

Everyone turned to see spike.

"So your back already" Yoh snapped.

"Yes it's time to get back to basics. No deals no tricks just a straight fight. Boys" spike said.

Some men appeared behind spike.

"Go get em"

The men charged at Yoh and the others.

Meanwhile ren was heading back to the hotel and saw all the lights were off.

"That's odd" ren said.

Ren then saw the window to yoh's room and could see the fight.

"Spike" ren said to himself.

Ren ran to yoh's room. In the room Yoh and the others were still fighting but spikes men were too much. Soon manta horo and Ryu were down leaving only Yoh and Anna.

"Take them boys" spike ordered.

"Hold it spike"

Everyone turned to see ren standing in the doorway. Two men ran at ren but he took them down with his Kwan do. Yoh started to fight again and Yoh and ren went back to back.

"Hey man sorry for what I said about Anna" ren said.

"Save it till latter. Lets take these guys out" Yoh replied.

Yoh and ren fought together and soon took spikes men down.

"Looks like you lose spike" Yoh said.

"That's what you think" spike replied.

Spike ran at Yoh and tried to kick him around the head but Anna pushed Yoh out of the way and spike kicked her sending Anna across the room and crashing threw a window.

"Anna" Yoh yelled.

Yoh ran to the window and found Anna hanging on to a ledge.

"Give me your hand" Yoh shouted.

Anna reached out with one hand.

"Please Yoh don't let me fall" Anna pleaded.

Anna and yoh's fingers touched but the ledge gave way and Anna fell to the ground below.

"ANNA NO" Yoh screamed.

To be continued.

What has spike done? Will Anna be ok find out in the next island of heroes.

Wow now that's got to hurt what do you think will happen to Anna tell me what you think. Once again yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. neko-kyo. and itako no shaman.

Thanks guys

TK LEE

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin


	48. Yoh's Challenge

Yoh ran down stairs as fast as he could and ran to Anna.

"Oh Anna please be all right"

As Yoh held Anna she opened her eyes.

"Yoh" she said in a weak voice.

"I'm here," Yoh told her.

Tears begin to fall down yoh's face.

"I'm scared Yoh" Anna said.

"Don't worry everything will be fine" Yoh replied.

Anna put one hand onto yoh's face.

"I love you Yoh," she told him.

"I love you too," Yoh said.

Anna's hand fell away from yoh's face and Anna closed her eyes.

"Anna"

Anna remained silent.

"No stay with me Anna" Yoh continued.

Yoh knew he had to do something fast. Yoh picked Anna up and began to run to the hospital.

"Please hold on Anna" Yoh said.

Yoh ran as fast as his legs would carry him and he soon arrived at the hospital.

"Someone help me," Yoh yelled as he ran into the main entrance.

Doctors and nurses came running up to Yoh and took Anna from him.

"What happened to her?" someone asked.

"She fell though a window," Yoh explained.

Soon a stretcher arrived and Anna was placed onto it. One of the doctors checked Anna's pulse.

"She's got a pulse but it's weak" the doctor said.

"Lets get her to theatre" another doctor said.

Anna was rushed off. Yoh was about to follow when a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry you can't go with her. We'll tell you how she's as soon as we know" the nurse told him.

"I understand," he said.

Another nurse took Yoh to the waiting room.

Meanwhile spike was wandering the streets with what had happened to Anna playing over and over again.

"ANNA NO" yoh's voice encoded through spikes mind.

Spike stopped and placed his hands on a wall and looked at the ground.

"What the hells wrong with me. How could I have aloud this to happen" spike said to himself.

Spike hit the wall.

"I let my anger control me. I might have killed her," he added.

Tears began to fall from spikes eyes.

"How did I become such a monster?" he added.

Back at the hospital yoh's friends and Alex keyran and wu long had arrived and after what seemed like days of waiting one of the doctors came into the room.

"How is she" Yoh asked.

"We were able to stabilise for condition but I'm afraid she's in a coma" the doctor said.

"Will she be ok" Yoh asked.

"We have done everything we can it's up to her now" the doctor answered.

"Can we see her?" Yoh added.

"I guess one of you can" the doctor replied.

Anna lay in one of the wards Yoh walked up to her.

"Hey Anna it's me" Yoh said.

Yoh took one of Anna's hands and placed it between his.

"Everyone's here Anna and we've all decided when you come round were going to have a party" Yoh told her.

Anna lay motionless.

"I hate to see you like this. Well don't worry I'll get spike for this I promise" Yoh added.

Soon it was time for Yoh and the others to leave the hospital. As everyone came out of the hospital Yoh only had one thing on his mind and that was spike.

"I'm going to go after spike," Yoh told everyone.

"What" everyone said.

"I'm going to find him and make him pay for what he's done," Yoh said.

"Your crazy you know spike probably knows you'll go after him" horo said.

"He's right Yoh he'll have a trap ready for you" manta added.

"So what do we do?" Yoh asked.

"Face him in the ring we'll fight him together" ren said.

"Don't forget about me my friend" Ryu added.

"Yeah lets all fight him" horo yelled.

"All right then" Yoh said.

The 4 friends put their hands together.

"Together we'll make him pay for what he did to Anna" Yoh added.

Unseen by anyone someone was watching Yoh and the others. The person turned to leave but knocked something over Yoh and the others heard him.

"What was that" manta said.

The person made a run for it.

"Someone's spying on us," Yoh said.

Yoh and the others gave chase the person tried to lose Yoh and the others but soon came to a dead end.

"There's nowhere else to run"

The person turned to see Yoh and the others walking towards him.

"Now who are you" Yoh asked.

The person walked into the light. It was dash.

"Well well if it isn't spikes little helper" horo said.

Yoh walked up to him.

"I got a message for your boss" he said.

"I'm listening" dash replied.

"Tell spike for tomorrows match we challenge him to an all or nothing match the 4 of us against him" Yoh explained.

"Spike's still going to win" dash said.

"We'll see now get out of here" Yoh replied.

Dash walked past Yoh and the others and left.

"Everything set" Yoh said.

Yoh and the others headed back to the hotel.

Dash soon arrived at the hideout spike wasn't there but dash knew exactly where he was. Dash headed to Dom's bar and found spike sitting by the bar with a drink in his hand.

"I thought you'd be here" dash said.

"Hey dash" spike greeted.

Dash sat down next to spike.

"Man you look ruff" dash told him.

"What do you expect after what I did" spike replied.

"Oh this isn't like you spike that girl just got in the way" dash said.

"I know but I still feel responsible. Did you find out how she was?" spike asked.

"As far as I know she's in a coma" dash answed.

"That's too bad. Did you find anything else out." Spike added.

"No but I ran into asakura and he gave me a message for you" dash replied.

"What did he say?" spike said.

"He wants to challenge you to an all of nothing match tomorrow the 4 of them against you" dash explained.

"I see well I guess I have no choice but to agree. Go to them tomorrow morning and tell them I except" spike replied.

To be continued.

Looks like the finals all set spike vs. all of team asakura. Who will win find out in the next island of heroes.

This is it guys it's time for the final of the tournament. Once again thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. neko-kyo. and itako no shaman.

Thanks again

TK LEE

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	49. The Final Match

It was now the next morning and Yoh and the others were busy training for the final.

"Looks like the gangs all here"

Yoh and the others turned to see dash.

"What do you want?" Yoh asked.

"Spike has decided to accept your challenge" dash replied.

"I see" Yoh said.

"He also wants you to know that the match will be a sword fight" dash added.

"He's going to take the 4 of us on with us armed" horo said.

Dash nodded.

"That's right," he said.

"He's not going to stand a chance" manta added.

Dash turned to him.

"Oh I think you're in for a shock" dash told him.

Dash turned and left.

"What do you think he meant by that" horo asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure were going to find out" Yoh answed.

Soon the time came for the match and Yoh and the others entered the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the final of the tournament and we have a special match for you. All of team asakura have challenged spike of team phoenix to an all or nothing match" the announcer explained.

Yoh and the others walked into the ring and saw spike on the other side of it. The 5 met in the centre of the ring.

"The time has come to pay for everything you've done spike" Yoh told him.

"We'll see" spike replied.

Everyone got ready to fight Yoh and Ryu pulled out there swords horo placed his snowboard on his arm and ren got his kwon do ready. But spike didn't bring out any weapons.

"Where are your weapon spike" horo asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" spike said.

"Let the fight begin"

Yoh and the others charged at spike and he pulled out two swords and begin to fight. Spike was so fast and held Yoh and the others off like it was nothing.

"Man he's good" horo said.

Ren charged at spike and after a few blows spike crossed his swords and knocked rens kwon do out of his hand. Yoh and Ryu then came at spike he blocked the attack and spun around and kicked Yoh and Ryu sending them to the ground. Then it was horo's turn and spike soon knocked horo down too.

"Is that the best you can do" spike mocked.

Yoh and the others got up.

"Any ideas" Ryu asked.

"We have to fight as one" ren said.

"Lets give it a go" Yoh added.

Yoh and the others charged at spike and began to fight and this time Yoh and the others were a match. Yoh and Ryu blocked spikes swords and ren come in with his Kwan do.

"That's more like it" spike said.

Spike managed to push Yoh and Ryu away and blocked ren's attack with his swords. But then horo came in and hit spike with his board sending spike staggering back.

"Why don't we stop playing around" spike said.

"What's he talking about" horo said.

"I'm not sure," Ryu added.

"He's not fighting at full power," Yoh said.

"You got it asakura lets see how you do when I power up" spike said.

Spike began to raise his power.

"What your self guys" Yoh said.

Spike finished powering up.

"Now let the fun begin," spike yelled.

Spike charged at Yoh and the others and he was now a lot faster. Yoh and the others fought the best they could but spike was too much for them now. Soon one of yoh's team was knocked out of the ring.

"Horo" Yoh yelled.

Spike had cut horo's board in half and kicked him out of the ring.

"One down" spike said.

Ren charged at spike.

"Ren wait" Yoh yelled.

But Yoh was too late spike blocked ren's attack and kicked him in the face.

"Good bye ren" spike told him.

Spike hit ren with the handles of his swords. And sent him out of the ring.

"Ren" Yoh yelled.

Yoh turned to spike.

"You're going to pay for that," Yoh told him.

"Come on then" spike said.

Yoh and Ryu charged at spike and attacked but it was now ryu's turn to leave the ring. Spike knocked Yoh down and used his swords to knock ryu's sword out of his hand.

"And then there was only one" spike added.

Spike kicked Ryu around the head sending him out of the ring.

"And now it's just you and me Yoh" spike said.

Yoh got up and turned to spike.

"Bring it on" Yoh said.

"As you wish" spike replied.

Spike then threw his swords down and removed his long coat.

"Lets get down to business shall we" spike added.

Yoh threw his sword down and got ready to fight. Then Yoh stopped.

"Anna" he said to himself.

Yoh knew something was happening to Anna.

At the hospital Anna's condition was getting worse.

"Yoh" Anna whispered.

Anna was having a nightmare.

Anna's nightmare.

Anna was running from spike.

"There's no point in running my dear" spike said.

"Get away from me" Anna yelled.

"Come to me Anna yoh's no longer wants you around" spike told her.

"No" Anna yelled.

End of Anna's nightmare.

Back at the ring Yoh and spike were fighting but spike could tell something was no yoh's mind.

"What's wrong asakura" spike asked.

Yoh remained silent.

"You thinking about Anna" spike added.

"What do you care?" Yoh demanded.

"I'm sorry about what happened but what's done is done" spike told him.

"How dare you" Yoh yelled.

Yoh charged at spike.

"Your so going to pay" Yoh shouted.

Yoh began to fight spike again but spike blocked all yoh's blows.

"Time to end this" spike said.

Spike punched Yoh in the stomach Yoh fell to the ground.

"And then there was none" spike added.

Spike moved in to finish Yoh off.

To be continued.

Is this it for Yoh is spike about to beat him find out in the next island of heroes.

How was that what Yoh going to do? Once again thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. neko-kyo. itako no shaman and angelfluff1000.

Thanks eveyone.

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E Atkin 2004.


	50. End of the tounament

At the hospital Anna's nightmare continued.

Anna's nightmare.

Yoh was now fighting spike. But spike soon beat him and got ready to finish him off. Some part of Anna somehow knew this was really happening. Anna rushed up to Yoh.

"Hang on Yoh" Anna yelled.

End of Anna's nightmare.

Back at the ring spike came down with the final blow but Yoh somehow blocked it.

"This is far from over spike," Yoh said.

Yoh pushed spike away and got up. Yoh then thought he could feel someone behind him with their arms around his waist and Yoh somehow knew it was Anna.

"This is for you Anna" Yoh said to himself.

Yoh began to raise his power and spike could feel a familiar key flow the power of kaoken.

"No way he knows the kaoken attack" spike said.

Yoh finished powering up and attacked. Yoh began to move a lot faster and spike could only block yoh's attacks. Alex and the rest of the gang couldn't believe their eyes.

"Amazing yoh's now stronger than Kyle" Alex said.

Yoh continued to hit spike with attack after attack until Yoh knocked him top the ground.

"I can't believe this is happening" spike said.

"Believe it spike" Yoh replied.

Spike got up.

"How can you be stronger than I am when Kyle was using kaoken he didn't stand a chance" spike added.

"Because I'm fighting at times 10" Yoh replied.

Spike looked shocked.

"That's imposable even Kyle can only reach times 4" spike said.

"Well lets just say I'm not fighting alone," Yoh told him.

"Well looks like it's time I go maximum" spike replied.

Spike began raise his power.

"Lets see if you can fight me at full power" spike continued.

Spike finished powering up and attack. Spike was now fighting with anything he had but he laid a punch on Yoh for some reason. Spike started to get angry.

"Why can't I hit you" spike yelled.

"It's simple your a lot more powerful but you've lost your speed" Yoh told him.

Spike charged at Yoh and attacked again but Yoh kept dodging spikes attacks.

"Keep still dam you" spike shouted.

Spike tried to hit you again and again but he could not hit him spike knew he had to distract Yoh somehow.

"Give up yet spike" Yoh mocked.

"Not a chance" spike replied.

Spike picked up a small stone and quickly placed it between his fingers.

"Take this" spike said.

Spike placed his fingers near his forehead and threw the stone at Yoh.

"Finger cannon" spike yelled.

The stone flew at Yoh. Yoh dodged out of the way but this distracted Yoh long enough for spike to grab him.

"Got you" spike said.

Spike punched Yoh sending him to the ground.

"Oh no" manta shouted.

Spike wasted no time and hit Yoh again.

"I'm going to make you suffer for making me look a fool" spike told him.

Spike kicked Yoh sending him to the edge of the ring.

"What would Anna think of you now" spike said.

Spike walked towards Yoh.

"Anna's going to be so disappointed in you" spike added.

"Don't give up Yoh" manta shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah you can take him" horo added.

Yoh got up and turned to spike.

"That the best you got" Yoh said.

Spike laughed.

"You want some more do you" spike asked him.

Spike went to punch Yoh but he blocked it and held spikes arm.

"No matter how strong you are spike your still going to lose," Yoh said.

"Really and how can you be so sure you'll beat me" spike asked.

"Because as long as my friends are with me there's nothing I can't do," Yoh added.

Yoh punched spike and sent him across the ring.

"It's time to take you down," Yoh yelled.

Yoh then went maximum.

"He's reached his full fighting potential" spike said

Spike charged at Yoh and tried to hit him. Yoh blocked the attack and kicked spike around the head. Spike fell to the ground.

"Give up spike" Yoh said.

"Never" spike yelled.

Spike ran at Yoh and put everything he had into his punchers but it was still not enough Yoh soon grabbed spikes arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Now lets end this" Yoh said.

Yoh kicked spike in the face spike staged back to the edge of the ring.

"Here's something special Kyle taught me," Yoh told spike.

Yoh put his hands together with his palms facing spike.

"No it can't be" spike said.

"kar ma" Yoh began.

Yoh placed his hands at his side.

"Ha ma" Yoh continued.

Yoh then pushed both hands forward.

"Har" Yoh yelled.

Yoh hands hit spike in the stomach sending him flying out of the ring.

"Ring out which means team asakura win the tournament" the announcer said.

Yoh then grabbed his sword jumped out of the ring and walked up to spike.

"And now your going to pay for what you did to Anna" Yoh said.

Yoh pointed the sword at spike.

"So your going to finish me off I don't think so you do have the balls" spike said.

"Try me" Yoh replied.

"What do you think your doing Yoh" Ryu shouted.

"It's time he got what he deserves" Yoh replied.

"Don't do it Yoh" manta added.

"He's beaten Yoh there's no need to finish him off"

Yoh turned to see wu long.

"Wu long" Yoh said.

"If you finish him off won't you be no better than he is" wu long added.

Yoh turned back to spike and threw his sword down.

"It's over spike," Yoh said.

Yoh turned back to wu long.

"Now go to the one you love" wu long told him.

Yoh nodded and left. Yoh ran to the hospital and to Anna's room where a doctor and a few nurses were working on Anna.

"What's happening" Yoh asked.

One of the nurses took him to one side.

"Anna's conditions got worse and we've had to revive her," the nurse explained.

"She was gone," Yoh said.

"Yes it happened about half an hour ago but she was only gone for about 30 seconds," the nurse continued.

"Half an hour ago" Yoh added.

Yoh thought back to the fight with spike and the moment he blocked spikes final strike. And Yoh remembered someone then put their arms around his waist.

"So it was you Anna" Yoh thought.

Yoh then saw Anna's limp form.

"So what's going to happen to Anna" Yoh asked the nurse.

"We've managed to stabilise her but she's still in a coma you may have to prepare your self for the worst"

To be continued.

Will Anna survive or will Yoh lose the girl he loves find out in the next part of island of heroes.

What's going to happen now please tell me what you think? Once again thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. neko-kyo. itako no shaman. and sky.

Thanks again.

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E Atkin 2004.


	51. Nightmere's

Yoh sat next to Anna holding her hand tears fell down Yoh face.

"Please stay with me Anna," he said.

Yoh began to sing to Anna.

Don't you leave me.

Yoh have to hold on.

I don't know what I'd do.

Without you by my side.

Please stay with me.

Don't go and leave me.

I refuse to let you die.

I couldn't live without you.

Came back to me.

I need you beside me.

Please don't die.

And leave me behind.

Please stay with me.

Don't go and leave me.

I refuse to let you die.

I couldn't live without you.

Don't you slip away.

I don't think I could take it.

Please don't go.

I love you so much.

Please stay with me.

Don't go and leave me.

I refuse to let you die.

I couldn't live without you.

Yoh finished singing and kissed Anna. Anna then twitched.

"Anna" Yoh said.

"Help me Yoh" Anna said.

Anna was having another nightmare.

Anna was running away from spike.

"You can't run forever" spike yelled.

"Where are you Yoh" Anna said to herself.

Anna continued running and found somewhere to hide.

"Lost him," Anna sighed.

Then spike came out of nowhere and grabbed Anna.

"Got you" spike said.

Anna began to struggle.

"Let me go" Anna yelled.

"Where's your boy friend now" spike asked.

"Help me Yoh" Anna shouted.

Yoh held on to Anna's hand tight.

"Hold on Anna I'm here" he said.

Back in Anna's nightmare Anna had managed to get away from spike and was running again.

"Run all you want there's no escape" spike shouted.

Anna ran into the darkness.

"Anna" a voice said.

Anna stopped.

"Yoh is that you" Anna asked.

"Not quite" the voice added.

Anna turned to see someone she knew all to well.

"Claw" Anna said.

"Hello my dear" claw greeted.

Claw revealed his twin blades.

"It's time for you to die" claw told her.

Claw lunged at Anna. Anna dodged out of the way and tried to get away.

"Cable claw" claw yelled.

Claw's blades flew at Anna and stuck into her leg. Anna screamed in pain.

"Your not going anywhere my dear" claw told Anna.

Claw returned his blades and walked up to Anna.

"It's time for you to die"

Claw picked Anna up.

"Good bye Anna" claw said.

Claw stabbed Anna. Anna fell to the ground.

"Good bye Yoh" Anna said.

Yoh could feel Anna slipping away.

"Don't die on me Anna" Yoh cried.

Back in Anna's nightmare a hooded figure walked up to Anna. It was death.

"Anna kyoyama your life is over. Come together we will cross the river of sticks to the afterlife" death said in a deep voice.

"But I can't leave Yoh behind" Anna replied.

Yoh held Anna.

"I'm not going to let you go Anna" Yoh told her.

Back in Anna's nightmare Yoh suddenly appeared.

"Hey death" Yoh yelled.

Yoh hit death with a piece of wood. Death fell to the ground.

"Stay away from my fiancée death" Yoh said.

Yoh walked up to Anna.

"Yoh what do you think your doing" Anna asked.

"I'm not going to let you go" Yoh told him.

"But you can't just whack death on the head" Anna said.

"If he comes near you again I'll rip his head off" Yoh replied.

Death stood up and turned to Yoh.

"You dare to challenge death" death said.

"I won't allow her to die" Yoh said.

"You love her"

"Yes more than anything in the world" Yoh answed.

"Would you die for her" death continued.

"To save her life yes" Yoh replied.

"Then I shall spare her life on the condition that you come with me when I choose" death added.

Death turned and disappeared into the darkness. Yoh picked Anna up and held her.

"You came for me" Anna said.

"Nothing can keep us apart" Yoh told her.

Yoh kissed Anna.

End of Anna's nightmare.

Anna woke up to find herself in yoh's arms.

"Anna your all right" Yoh said.

"Thanks to you" Anna told him.

Anna kissed Yoh.

"Looks like everyone's ok"

Yoh and Anna turned to see Kyle.

"Kyle your back" Yoh said.

"Sure am" Kyle replied.

"But how" Yoh asked.

"I was being held at the ring. After you left keyran and wu long grabbed spike and got him to let all the captive fighters go. And I was in one of the cells. Kyle explained.

"Everyone's free" Yoh asked.

"Yes. Looks like it's all over" Kyle said.

Meanwhile spike returned to his hideout and found the cloaked figure waiting for him.

"You failed" the figure said.

"The boy was too strong. His love for the girl gave him the power to beat me" spike replied.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to do everything my self," the figure said.

To be continued.

What has the cloaked figure got planed for everyone find out in the next island of heroes.

The tournament's over but the adventure is far from over. The song at the beginning is another one of mine hope you liked it. A big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. neko-kyo. itako no shaman. and sky.

Many thanks.

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E Atkin 2004.


	52. The cloaked figure

Yoh and the others had now left the hospital and were heading back to the hotel.

"So who did spike hand you over too?" Yoh asked.

"I'm not sure strange thing is I don't seem to remember much" Kyle replied.

"Well what do you remember?" Yoh added.

"I remember the fight and being taken somewhere after the fight after that it's a blank," Kyle explained.

"You got no idea how you ended up at the ring" Yoh asked.

Kyle shook his head.

"I just woke up and found my self in a cell there" Kyle answed.

Both headed a siren and a fire engine shot past.

"Hey that fire engines headed towards the hotel," Yoh said.

"Come on" Kyle added.

Both ran towards the hotel and found it on fire.

"Oh no where is everyone?" Kyle said.

"Kyle"

Yoh and Kyle turned to see Wesley and lee running up.

"What the hell happened" Kyle asked.

"We don't know" lee said

"Kyle Mariah's still in there" Wesley told him.

"Oh my god" Kyle said.

Kyle turned and ran towards the hotel.

"Kyle wait" Yoh yelled.

But Kyle continued running a fireman tried to stop him. But Kyle got past him and ran into the burning hotel. Kyle headed for Mariah's room dodging falling wood and bricks.

"Mariah" Kyle called.

Mariah was trapped in her room with a bookshelf on top of her.

"Mariah" Kyle's voice yelled.

"Kyle" she yelled back.

"Where are you" Kyle replied.

"I'm in my room" Mariah added.

The door to the room flew open and Kyle ran into the room. Kyle quickly lifted the bookshelf off Mariah and she crawled out form under it. Kyle picked Mariah up.

"Lets get out of here" Kyle said.

Kyle ran though the hotel with Mariah Kyle soon found a way outside and rejoined the others.

Wesley ran up to Mariah and hugged her.

"That sure is one of the stupidest things you've ever done Kyle. But it was also the bravest" lee said.

Kyle turned to lee.

"I could just leave her in there" Kyle replied.

Kyle smiled at lee.

"I'm so glad your safe" Wesley said to Mariah.

"Thanks to Kyle" Mariah replied.

Wesley turned to Kyle.

"Thank you Kyle" Wesley said.

"Anytime" Kyle replied.

Wesley put his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"I know we've been enemies. But were cool now" Wesley told him.

"That goes for me too" lee said.

"So what happened to the rest of the gang?" Yoh asked.

"We were attacked by a group of fighters and they took everyone else away and set fire to the place" Mariah explained.

"Oh no" Yoh said.

"What is it" Kyle asked.

"If they came after the others they'll soon come for us and Anna" Yoh replied.

Yoh Kyle and the others quickly headed to the hospital.

At the hospital Anna slept. As the cloaked figure walked into her ward.

"How peace full you look" the figure said.

The cloaked figure walked up to Anna.

"Now to join your other friends," the figure added.

"Leave her alone"

The cloaked figure turned to see Yoh Kyle and the others.

"Well if it isn't Kyle and Yoh good of you to come to me save me looking for you" the figure said.

Kyle and Yoh stopped dead.

"No way" Kyle said.

"It can't be" Yoh added.

"Oh I'm afraid it is" the figure said.

The cloaked figure removed his hood. Everyone was shocked it was keyran.

"Keyran what's going on" Kyle asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" keyran said.

Keyran turned and jumped out of an open window.

"Keyran wait" Kyle shocked.

Kyle ran to the window but keyran was gone.

"Keyran why have you betrayed us" Kyle said to himself.

Keyran headed to a house and went inside. He walked into a room where a woman sat.

"Did you succeed" the woman asked.

"I'm afraid Kyle Yoh and Anna are still free" keyran replied.

"Well we have there friends so they'll find us soon enough" the woman told him.

"What are you orders" keyran added.

"I want you to keep an eye Kyle and the others and let me know what there up too" the woman replied.

"As you wish sorceress" keyran said.

Keyran turned and left.

"I still don't like having him around"

The sorceress turned to see a man.

"I think he's a risk," the man added.

"Pyro relax he's still under my control and as long as he is he won't be a problem" the sorceress told him.

"So what are we going to do now" pyro asked.

"As I told keyran we'll let Kyle and the others come to us," the sorceress replied.

"And how do we make sure they find us" pyro asked.

"We'll find a way" the sorceress replied.

Yoh Kyle and the others had now headed back to the ring to find the place deserted.

"There's no one here," Yoh said.

"Looks like they got wu long as well" Kyle said.

"They've got all your friends"

Everyone turned to see spike.

"What do you want?" Kyle asked.

"Oh nothing" spike replied.

"Do you know who has everyone?" Yoh said.

"Of cause I was working with them" spike explained.

"So who has Kyle's friends" Mariah asked.

"You'll have to find that at for your self" spike said.

Spike turned and left.

To be continued.

Will Kyle and the others find where everyone's being held and rescue them. Find out in the next island of heroes.

Now we know who the cloaked figure is. I bet you didn't expect it to be keyran. A big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2.(hope you liked the way I used your idea) Sakura-star69. aaaa322. neko-kyo. itako no shaman. and sky.

Thanks again.

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	53. The Traitor Part 1

It was now the next morning and Yoh and the others had spent the night in one of the waiting rooms at the hospital. Outside Kyle stood alone watching the sunrise and the events with keyran were still playing though his head.

"Keyran what's going on"?

"You'll find out soon enough"

Kyle couldn't believe one of his friends had turned on him.

"Why keyran. Why did you turn on us?" Kyle said to himself.

"Still thinking about keyran"

Kyle turned to see Mariah.

"Mariah" Kyle said.

"It must be hard having your friend turn on you" Mariah said.

"I can't believe what's happened first Alex and the others go missing and it turns out keyrans behind it" Kyle replied.

"How long have you known each other?" Mariah asked.

"About 5 years. If it wasn't for him I'd still be with the secret order" Kyle explained.

"You were a member of the secret order," Mariah said.

Kyle nodded.

"After I left our old neighbourhood I spent almost a year on the streets until I was picked up by the order. I spent the next 5 years with the order until I met keyran" Kyle told Mariah.

"So what happened then?" Mariah asked.

"To start with we were enemies but keyran made me realise how much suffering the order caused" Kyle continued.

"So you decided to leave" Mariah added.

"Not until I met a little boy called Yoh asakura," Kyle said.

"You've met Yoh before" Mariah sounded surprised.

Kyle nodded.

"When he was 8 but he doesn't remember the first time me met" Kyle answed.

"I see" Mariah said.

"Yoh reminded me of my little brother who I hadn't seen since I left home" Kyle explained.

"And that's what made you return to Foxly" Mariah added.

"That's right and I've been living on Foxly ever since" Kyle said.

Suddenly there was a shout.

"What was that?" Mariah said.

"The others" Kyle replied.

Kyle and Mariah ran towards the shout.

Back at the hospital Yoh had also heard the shout and quickly went to Anna's room but she was fast asleep.

"Leave me alone" a voice yelled.

Yoh looked out of the window and could see a teenage girl being charged by 3 masked men. As Yoh turned to leave lee and Wesley ran into the room.

"What's going on" lee asked.

"There's a girl being chased out there we've got to help her" Yoh replied.

"Wesley you go with him. I'll stay with Anna just in case" lee said.

"Thanks lee" Yoh said as he left with Wesley.

Outside the man were still after the teenage girl. The girl fell over and was caught up by the masked men. One of the men walked up to the girl and was about to grab her when Yoh and Wesley arrived.

"Leave her alone" Yoh said.

"You gonna make us" one of the masked men said.

"Not just him"

The men turned to see Kyle and Mariah.

"You guys best get out of here," Kyle said.

"Oh yeah" one of the men shouted.

The man swung for Kyle but Kyle blocked his attack and punched him. The man fell to the ground.

"Now who's next?" Kyle asked.

The other two men charged at Kyle and with two blows both men were down.

"I think you guys best get out of here," Yoh said.

The 3 men quickly got up and left. Yoh went over to the girl.

"You ok" he asked.

The girl nodded.

"Thank you for saving me" she said.

"No problem" Kyle said.

"So what's your name" Yoh asked.

"Jordan" the girl answed.

"I'm Yoh and this is Kyle Mariah and Wesley" Yoh replied.

"So where are you from" Kyle asked.

"A long way from here I was kidnapped and was being held by a guy called keyran," Jordan explained.

"Do you know where you were being held?" Kyle asked.

Jordan nodded.

"Yes it's a house on the west side of town" Jordan answed.

"Did you see anyone else there?" Kyle added.

"Yeah a load of people were brought to the house last night" Jordan replied.

"Can you take us to this house" Kyle asked.

"Sure" Jordan said.

Soon Kyle and the others were heading to the house while lee stayed with Anna.

"How far is it now" Yoh asked.

"Just the other side of the town square" Jordan replied.

Unseen by anyone keyran stood on a rooftop watching Kyle and the others.

"So you've found us" keyran said.

Keyran turned and left.

Kyle and the others soon arrived at the house.

"This place is huge" Wesley said.

The house was an old mansion, which didn't look as though it had been lived in for years.

"Keep a look out keyran maybe waiting for us" Kyle said.

"What makes you say that" Wesley asked.

"Because keyran knows we'll come to rescue the others sometime" Kyle explained.

Everyone moved closer to the house and headed inside. They began to search the house but couldn't find anyone.

"Are you sure this was where you were being held" Wesley asked Jordan.

Jordan nodded.

"Yeah it was one of the rooms down this hall" Jordan answed.

"Doesn't look like the rest of the gang are here anymore," Kyle said.

"Your right Kyle your friends aren't here"

Everyone turned to see keyran.

"Where are they keyran?" Kyle demanded.

"They have been taken to our master" keyran said.

As keyran spoke pyro a large group of masked men appeared and surrounded Kyle and the others.

"But don't worry you'll join them soon enough" pyro added.

"Jordan try and make a run for it and find lee" Kyle said.

Jordan nodded.

"You guys ready" Kyle asked.

"All set" Yoh said.

"Ready and waiting" Wesley added.

"Just like old times" Mariah said.

"Attack" pyro yelled.

The masked men charged at Kyle and the others.

To be continued.

Will Kyle and the others be able to defeat these masked men or are they about to join their friend's find out in the next chapter of island of heroes.

Wow what's going to happen now tell me what you think. A big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho X.(thanks for the idea) Sakura-star69. aaaa322. neko-kyo. itako no shaman. and sky.

Many thanks.

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	54. The Traitor Part 2

The masked men charged at Kyle and the others and everyone began to fight as keyran and pyro watched.

"This should be interesting" pyro said to keyran.

"Yes it will" keyran replied.

The masked men weren't proving a problem for Kyle and Yoh. But Wesley and Mariah weren't finding it as easy.

"Mariah lookout" Wesley yelled.

One of the masked men came up behind Mariah and grabbed her.

"Hang on sis" Wesley said.

Wesley tried to help his sister but another masked man knocked Wesley to the ground.

"Wesley" Mariah shouted.

Kyle heard Mariah's shout and could see Mariah being held and Wesley on the ground with a masked man walking up to him ready to finish him off. Kyle knew he had to do something fast.

"Hang on guys" Kyle yelled.

Kyle powered up and used the kaoken attack to increase his speed and strength. Kyle quickly took down the man heading towards Wesley and freed Mariah. Kyle and Mariah walked up to Wesley.

"You ok wess" Mariah asked.

Wesley nodded.

"Yeah" he replied.

Wesley turned to Kyle.

"Thanks Kyle" Wesley said.

"Anytime" Kyle replied.

Meanwhile Yoh was making sure Jordan was safe.

"Stay close" Yoh said.

Jordan nodded. The masked men were proving no match for Yoh but one of the men grabbed Jordan.

"Jordan duck" Yoh yelled.

Jordan ducked and Yoh kicked the masked man in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Thanks Yoh" Jordan said.

As everyone continued to fight Yoh rejoined Kyle and the others and together they were starting to win.

"They're not doing too bad are they" pyro said.

"Shall we join in" keyran asked.

"Lead the way" pyro replied.

Kyle Yoh and the others had now taken most of the masked men down. But then pyro appeared.

"Nicely done" pyro said.

Pyro walked closer.

"I guess we underestimated you. Well now its time for my fun" pyro added.

"Do you really think you can take all of us on?" Yoh asked.

"You better watch what you say kid" pyro replied.

A ball of fire appeared in one of pyro's palms.

"You might get burnt" pyro added.

Pyro threw the ball of fire at Kyle and the others.

"Scatter" Kyle yelled.

The ball of fire exploded on the ground sending Kyle and the others in different directions and the remaining masked men attacked. Kyle took two of the men down but then keyran appeared and knocked Kyle down.

"You should always watch your back Kyle" keyran said.

Kyle got up and turned to keyran.

"I don't know what's going on with you keyran. But I will fight you if I have to" Kyle said.

"Then lets get down to it shall we" keyran replied.

Keyran and Kyle began to fight. Meanwhile Yoh and the others had finished off the last of the masked men. But now they had pyro to deal with. Pyro threw another fireball at them splitting them up.

"Now the fun really begins," pyro said.

Pyro charged at Wesley and attacked sending Wesley crashing though a door.

"Wesley" Mariah yelled.

Mariah ran up to pyro and tried to punch him but pyro knocked her to the ground.

"And now for the girl" pyro said.

Pyro turned to Jordan and threw another fireball at her.

"Jordan lookout" Yoh yelled.

Yoh pushed Jordan out of the way as the fireball hit the ground sending Yoh to the ground.

"Now it's time to end this" pyro said.

Pyro was about to finish everyone off when someone sent him crashing into a wall. It was wu long.

"Wu long" Yoh said.

"Hey Yoh. Looks like you guys need a hand" wu long replied.

Pyro got up and turned to wu long.

"Well if it isn't wu long it's been a while" pyro said.

"It has. I see your still working for the sorceress" wu long replied.

Pyro nodded.

"Sure am. And I see you've met some new friends" pyro added.

"What's it to you" wu long snapped.

"Oh nothing. It's just that your new friends will soon be in our hands" pyro added.

Pyro threw a fireball at wu long, which caused a bright flash, which allowed pyro to disappear.

"He's gone," Yoh said.

"Oh he'll be back" wu long said.

Wu long helped Kyle up.

"We best get out of here" wu long added.

"What about Kyle" Yoh asked.

"Don't worry about Kyle he can handle himself" wu long replied.

Kyle and keyran continued there fight and both seemed pretty even.

"I see you've improved traitor," Kyle said.

"How does it feel having a friend turn on you" keyran asked.

Kyle remained silent.

"Now you know how Mariah and the others felt when you betrayed them," keyran continued.

Keyran went for Kyle. Kyle dodged the attack but keyran then kicked Kyle around the head sending him to the ground. Blood began to pour from Kyle's forehead.

"Oh that's a nasty cut you've got there" keyran mocked.

Kyle got up and wiped the blood from his forehead.

"I don't care what you try keyran I'm still going to win this fight," Kyle told him.

Kyle charged at keyran and punched him in the face sending him to the ground.

"Nice move" keyran said.

Keyran got up and turned to Kyle.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Kyle said.

Kyle and keyran continued to fight but soon Kyle gained the advantage.

"Give up keyran you can't win" Kyle told him.

"I'll show you" keyran replied.

Keyran charged at Kyle and attacked. Kyle dodged the attack and sent keyran to the ground.

"It's over keyran," Kyle said.

"I'll never give up" keyran replied.

Keyran stood up and got ready to attack.

"That's enough keyran"

Kyle and keyran turned to see pyro.

"Our plan has failed we must return to the sorceress" pyro said.

"We'll meet again" keyran told Kyle.

Keyran and pyro left.

"I'll be waiting keyran," Kyle said to himself.

To be continued.

What will keyran and pyro do next and will Kyle and the others be ready for them? Find out in the next island of heroes.

There's another chapter guys hope you liked it. A big thanks to yamiandanzu4ever. y2j Chris Jericho 2 X. Sakura-star69. aaaa322. neko-kyo. itako no shaman. Sky. And sweet evil girl.

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	55. Nowhere's safe

Kyle had now rejoined Yoh and the others at the hospital and was now sitting outside with Mariah cleaning his cut. Kyle flinched as Mariah made his cut sting.

"Ow" Kyle said.

"Oh don't be such a baby" Mariah replied.

"I still can't believe keyran turned on us," Yoh said.

"Yeah and now we've got that other guy to deal with," Mariah added.

"Who the hell was he anyway?" Wesley asked.

"His name is pyro he is known as the master of fire. He serves a woman known as the sorceress" wu long explained.

"So you've met them before" Yoh said.

"We're old enemies" wu long added.

"I wonder what made keyran join them" Kyle said.

"The sorceress is probably controlling him" wu long replied.

"She can do that," Yoh added.

Wu long nodded.

"She has the power to control minds" wu long continued.

"Wow and what's the deal with this pyro dude. How can he control fire like that?" Wesley asked.

"It's all an illusion. He has gas canisters around his belt which he users to form his fire balls" wu long explained.

"But how does he make his fireballs explode?" Yoh asked.

"He puts a small ball of gunpowder into his fireball" wu long replied.

"So that's how he does it," Yoh said.

"He was a great magician once until the sorceress turned him" wu long added.

"Was he a friend of yours?" Kyle asked.

"Yes he was my best friend" wu long answed.

"What happened?" Yoh asked.

"He wanted to become a greater magician than he was. The sorceress gave him an offer he couldn't refuse then she turned him into her servant and he's been with her ever since" wu long added.

"Is there anyway to brake her control" Kyle asked.

"Only if the person she controlling has a strong enough will to resist her control" wu long answed.

"So it's down to keyran," Kyle said.

Wu long nodded.

Meanwhile pyro and keyran were planning their next move.

"I can't believe we failed" keyran said.

"Relax keyran. Now they'll all be at the hospital the one place they think there safe," pyro replied.

"Your not thinking of attacking the hospital are you" keyran asked.

Pyro nodded.

"I sure am" pyro replied.

"Your insane there gonna have security at the hospital. And if we attack the police are likely to turn up" keyran told him.

"Don't worry the hospital security and the police will prove no problem" pyro added.

"When do you want to attack" keyran asked.

"Tonight after dark" pyro said.

Back at the hospital Yoh was heading to Anna's room to find Jordan waiting for him.

"Hay Jordan what's up" Yoh added.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me" Jordan answed.

"It was nothing," Yoh said.

"Don't be so modest" Jordan replied.

Jordan put her arms around Yoh.

"Now let me thank you in the only way I can" she added.

"Wow hold on Jordan I'm with Anna" Yoh told her.

Jordan let Yoh go.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Jordan said.

"That's ok" Yoh replied.

Yoh turned and headed towards Anna's room.

Soon night fell and it was time for pyro's attack. Suddenly there was an explosion, which shook the hospital.

"What's going on?" Wesley asked.

"Pyro" wu long said.

Yoh and Kyle quickly ran to Anna's room as masked men came crashing though the windows. Yoh and Kyle soon came to Anna's room when more masked men came though the windows.

"Yoh get Anna out of here" Kyle yelled.

Yoh nodded and quickly grabbed Anna and left while Kyle kept the masked men busy. Meanwhile wu long and the others were fighting the other group of masked men when pyro appeared and threw a fireball at Mariah.

"Mariah" Wesley yelled.

Wesley pushed Mariah out of the way as the fireball hit the ground and sent Wesley into a wall knocking him out.

"Your gonna pay for that" lee shouted.

Lee charged at pyro but keyran appeared and kicked lee across the room.

"Lee" Mariah yelled.

Mariah was about to run over to him when wu long stopped her.

"Mariah you've got to get out of here" wu long said.

"I can't just leave you guys" Mariah replied.

"You have to there's no point in us all being captured. Take Jordan and go" wu long told her.

Mariah nodded and turned to Jordan.

"Come on" she said.

Mariah left with Jordan keyran was about to follow but pyro stopped him.

"Let them go its wu long I want" pyro said.

Meanwhile Kyle was busy fighting the masked men and yet again the men were proving no match for him.

"Is this the best you guys can do" Kyle said.

Kyle continued to fight and had soon beaten the masked men.

"Kyle" a voice yelled.

Kyle turned to see Mariah and Jordan.

"Where are the others?" Kyle asked.

"Back there with pyro and keyran" Mariah told him.

"Yoh's already left with Anna I want you to find him and stay with him" Kyle told her.

"Where are you going" Mariah asked.

"To help wu long and the others," Kyle replied.

Kyle turned to leave.

"Yoh's going to wait at the hotel," Kyle added.

Kyle left.

Meanwhile wu long was trying to fight pyro and keyran but it was no use. Wu long was soon down.

"It's over wu long" pyro said.

With a final blow pyro knocked wu long out. Pyro turned to keyran.

"We got what we came for and it looks like we have two bonuses" pyro told him.

"Boys" keyran said.

The masked men went over to lee Wesley and wu long and grabbed them. The men then left with keyran. Pyro was about follow when Kyle came bursting into the room.

"Stop right there" he yelled.

"I'm afraid you're to late Kyle" pyro said.

Without any warning pyro threw a fireball at Kyle which blew him though the doorway.

"See you around Kyle" pyro added.

Pyro turned and left and by time Kyle got back up there was no sign of pyro and the others.

To be continued.

Now lee Wesley and wu long have been captured. What are Kyle and the others going to do now? Find out in the next chapter of island of heroes.

How was that chapter hope you liked it everyone. There's another chapter guys hope you liked it. A big thanks to everyone who's reading this fic especially yamiandanzu4ever and legend killer-RKO (aka Chris Jericho 2 X.) Thanks for the ideas guys if you have anymore let me know.

Thanks everyone.

TK LEE.

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	56. Leaving Town

Yoh sat outside the burnt out hotel with Anna in his arms. He was waiting for Kyle with the others.

"I hope he's alright," Mariah said.

"Don't worry Mariah Kyle can look after himself" yoh replied.

"There he is" Jordan said.

Kyle came up to the others and Mariah went up to him.

"Kyle your alright" Mariah said.

Kyle didn't reply.

"Lee and Wesley" Mariah asked.

Kyle shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mariah pyro and keyran have got them," Kyle answered.

"Oh no" Mariah added.

"Wu long too" yoh asked.

"Yeah I'm afraid it's just us now" Kyle replied.

"So what are we going to do" Jordan asked.

"We need to find somewhere safe to stay while Anna recovers" Kyle told everyone.

"But where, pyro's gonna have men all over town looking for us" yoh said.

"Were going to have to leave town and I know just the place to go not even keyran knows where it is" Kyle explained.

"Running away"

Kyle and the others turned to see spike.

"Spike what are you doing here" Kyle demanded.

"I just thought I'd see how you guys were doing. Not too good it seems" spike said.

Kyle suddenly grabbed spike and pushed him against a wall.

"Wow looks like I hit a nerve" spike mocked.

"No more games spike where is everyone" Kyle yelled.

"I'm afraid I don't know and even if I did do you think I would tell you" spike replied.

"They've got lee and Wesley" Mariah told him.

"They have" spike said.

"Yeah and if you know where they are you better tell us" Kyle added.

"I told you I don't know I'm not exactly in the loop anymore" spike told his brother.

"Then what do you know" yoh asked.

"Why should I tell you" spike replied.

"Please spike for me," Mariah said.

"Oh all right but not until Kyle gets his hands of me" spike added.

Kyle let spike go and stood back. Spike shook his coat.

"That's better do you know how much this coat cost" spike said.

"Just tell us what you know spike" Kyle demanded.

"All I know is that there's someone controlling things from behind the scenes. Claw the tournament me keyran this persons been behind it all" spike explained.

"The sorceress" Kyle asked.

Spike shook his head.

"She too is following orders from someone else" spike replied.

"So what does this person want" yoh asked.

"You and your friends but I don't know anything else" spike continued.

Spike turned to leave.

"Now you guys best get out of town before keyran comes after you" spike added.

"Where are you going" Kyle asked.

"To find lee and Wesley," spike answered.

"What about the others" yoh said.

"There not my problem if lee and Wesley are with them then I'll know where they are if not there on there own" spike replied.

Spike then disappeared into the night.

"So there's someone else behind everything," Kyle said.

"Why do you think there after us" yoh asked.

"I don't know but I bet we'll find out sooner or later. Now we best get going as spike said it won't be long before they come after us" Kyle replied.

As Kyle and the others left none of them saw a masked man watching them from a rooftop. The man pulled a radio out of his pocket.

"Sir I've found them" the man said.

Kyle and the others walked a few miles before they came to a bridge.

"Can we rest a minute?" Jordan asked.

"Sorry Jordan we got to keep going as soon as we get into the woods we can rest" Kyle said.

"I'm afraid you're not going to make it"

Kyle and the others turned to see keyran and about 10 masked men.

"End of the line my friends" keyran said.

The men charged at Kyle and the others. Yoh Kyle and Mariah begin to fight as Jordan looked after Anna.

"Look out Kyle" Mariah yelled.

Kyle turned to see keyran heading for him.

"This time your going down Kyle" keyran said.

Keyran kicked Kyle in the stomach Kyle staged back.

"You're going to have to do better than that keyran," Kyle said.

"As you wish" keyran added.

Keyran swung for Kyle but Kyle dodged his attack.

"Keyran you have to relies your being controlled" Kyle said.

"What are you talking about" keyran replied.

"The sorceress is controlling your mind you have to fight it" Kyle said.

Keyran kicked Kyle in the face sending him to the ground.

"Nice try Kyle" keyran told him.

Kyle got back up and turned to keyran.

"Your nothing but a puppet keyran" Kyle said.

"Really" keyran replied.

Keyran went for Kyle again but Kyle blocked the attack and held his hand.

"I know some part of the keyran I know is still in there," Kyle said.

"Your wasting your time Kyle your tricks not gonna work. Only my tricks work" keyran repaired.

Without any waning 4 masked men appeared and grabbed Kyle

"Kyle" Mariah shouted.

Mariah headed over to Kyle and didn't see one of the masked men behind her.

"Mariah get down" yoh yelled.

Mariah did as yoh said and yoh kicked the man knocking him down. But then two other men appeared and grabbed yoh.

"Yoh" Mariah said.

One of the masked men then grabbed Mariah.

"Get off me" Mariah yelled.

Mariah stamped on the masked man's foot the man yelled and let Mariah go.

"Why you" the man said.

The man pulled out a sword and went for Mariah. As the man was about to finish Mariah off someone else knocked the man down it was celvin.

"I'm glad were not too late" celvin said.

Two of the masked men ran at celvin but he soon took then down.

"Get him" keyran yelled.

Some more of the masked men were about to charge at when coal appeared and stopped them yoh punched one of the man holding him and knocked down the other one more masked men arrived then eddy appeared and took them down yoh and Mariah took the men down holding Kyle and everyone soon took down all the masked men leaving only keyran.

"Your move keyran" Kyle said.

"There will be a time when your friends won't be around to help you" keyran replied.

To be continued

What will keyran try next and how did celvin and the others escape from keyran and pyro find out in the next island of heroes.

Sorry this chapters taken so long I've been busy but now I'm back. Thanks again to everyone who's reading this fic.

Many thanks

TK LEE

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	57. The forest of shadows

Keyran turned and disappeared into the darkness and as yoh looked around he could see two people were missing Jordan and Anna.

"Where's Anna and Jordan" yoh asked.

Suddenly there was a scream

"Come on" Kyle said.

Kyle and the others quickly headed towards the scream they soon find Anna and Jordan who had been grabbed by some of the masked men.

"Leave this to us" celvin said.

Celvin coal and eddy wasted no time and soon took down the masked men yoh ran to Anna.

"Are you ok" yoh asked her.

Anna nodded. Yoh then turned to Jordan.

"What about you Jordan" yoh asked.

"I'm alright," Jordan said.

Yoh turned back to Anna and picked her up.

"Lets get out of here shall we" yoh said.

"Yeah" Anna replied.

As yoh began to walk he didn't notice Jordan staring and Anna and him.

"What has she got that I haven't" Jordan thought.

Jordan still had a crush on yoh and she was gonna somehow make yoh hers even if it meant getting rid of Anna.

"Right lets get moving everyone," Kyle said.

"Where are you guys headed" celvin asked.

"A place where no one will find us while Anna recovers" Kyle explained.

"Then we'll join you" celvin said.

"How far away is this place" eddy asked.

"It's going to take at least a day walking" Kyle answered.

"Then we better find somewhere to stay tonight" coal added.

"There's a village not far from here there should be somewhere we can stay" celvin said.

"Lead the way" Kyle replied.

As Kyle and the others left they didn't see keyran and one of the masked men were watching them.

"Find out were there going" keyran said.

"Yes sir" the man said.

The man left. Keyran also left and soon arrived back at the base and someone was waiting for him.

"Whose there" keyran asked.

Spike came out of the darkness and walked up to keyran.

"Spike what can I do for you" keyran said.

"Don't give me that keyran why did you capture lee and Wesley I told you to leave them alone" spike demanded.

"I had no choice pyro wanted them" keyran explained.

"So the sorceress errand boys here is he," spike said.

Keyran nodded.

"Where are lee and Wesley now" spike asked.

"Pyro's taking them to our master" keyran said.

"And where is this master" spike said.

"I don't know only my mistress and pyro know where he is" keyran replied.

"Then I'll just have find pyro" spike added.

Spike turned to leave.

"Which way did he leave town" spike asked.

"I think he headed for the forest of shadows" keyran answered.

"Then that's my next stop" spike said as he left.

Meanwhile Pyro Wu long lee Wesley and a group of masked men were heading threw the forest of shadows. Pyro and the others trudged quickly through the damp, dark forest. It wasn't easy though the forest was so thick that the moonlight could not be seen, so they had a hard time finding the right path.

"Boss we can't find the right path." The masked man said.

"I'm quite aware of that you fool." Pyro replied.

"Ah sir isn't this forest suppose to be haunted." The masked man asked.

"That's right." Another man said,

"They say that a ghost haunts these woods and if he finds anyone in the woods there never seen again"

"No you idiot, that's only a make-believe story used to scare little kids. Now stop talking and let's get a move on." Pyro exclaimed.

The group slowly walked through the forest unaware they were being watched. Suddenly Wu Long Lee and Wesley regained consciousness.

"Hey boss the prisoners are awake." A masked man said.

The men pushed Wu Long lee and Wesley in front of Pyro.

"Well, well look who finally woke up." Pyro laughed.

"Pyro! Where are you taking us?" Wu Long asked sternly looking at his former best friend.

"Patience my old friend, you'll see soon enough." Pyro said.

"Sir you better take a look at this" one of the masked men called.

Pyro and the others walked over to him.

"What is it" pyro asked.

The man pointed to a large stone on the ground. Pyro could see words carved on the stone.

"Doom to all who pass this stone" pyro read.

"Were in the forest of shadows aren't we" Wu long said.

"Very good Wu long " pyro said smirking at Wu long.

"Are you guy's crazy don't you relies anyone that enters these woods is never seen again" Wu long told them.

"Oh please!!! Don't tell me you believe that story too" Pyro exclaimed mocking Wu long.

"But what if it's true boss" one of pyro's men said.

"I told you it's just a story" pyro told him.

"That's what you think," a voice said.

Suddenly one of pyro's men was pulled into the darkness.

"What the" pyro said.

Before pyro could say anything else another one of his men was dragged into the forest.

"What the hells going on" pyro yelled.

"It's ghost" one of the men shouted.

A laugh encoded though the wood and everyone turned to see a figure wearing a long cloak and a white clown mask standing on a tree branch.

"So do you believe the stories now" the figure asked.

"Who are you" pyro demanded.

"They call me the shadow stalker of the forest and you are trespassing leave now while you still can" the figure warned.

"I'm afraid of no one" pyro yelled.

Pyro formed a fireball in his palm and threw it at the shadow stalker. The fireball hit the tree and exploded but when the smoke cleared the shadow stalker was gone and his laughter once again echoed though the forest then another one of pyro's men disappeared. The rest of the men begin to panic and disappeared in to the dark forest leaving only pyro wu long lee and Wesley.

"Come back you cowards" pyro shouted.

"Looks like I scared your men" The shadow stalker called from the shadows.

"Where are you show your self" pyro yelled.

"As you wish" The shadow stalker replied.

The shadow stalker came swinging out of a tree and kicked. Pyro threw another fireball at the shadow stalker but he kicked it back at pyro the fireball exploded and sent pyro flying into a tree knocking him out. The shadow stalker then turned to wu long and the others.

"Now it's your turn," The shadow stalker said.

The shadow stalker jumped into the air and kicked a tree branch causing it to brake.

"Look out Wesley" lee yelled.

Lee pushed Wesley out of the way as the tree branch came crashing down.

"Lee" Wesley shouted.

The tree branch had landed on lees legs he was trapped. Wesley tried to get the branch of lee but couldn't move it.

"It's too heavy" Wesley said.

Wesley then saw the shadow stalker come up behind wu long.

"Wu long behind you" he yelled.

But Wesley was too late as wu long turned the shadow stalker grabbed him and placed cloth around his face Wu long soon past out.

"One more to go" The shadow stalker said as he turned to Wesley.

"Get out of here Wesley" lee said.

"I can't leave you" Wesley replied.

"Just go before it's too late" lee told him.

"I'll be back for you" Wesley added.

Wesley turned and began to run.

"You won't get away for me that easily," The shadow stalker shouted.

The shadow stalkers laughter encoded though the forest as Wesley continued to run.

"Gotta get out of this forest and get some help," Wesley said to himself.

Wesley was running as fast as he could though the forest. Suddenly Wesley fell into a hole in the ground the fall knocked Wesley out.

Meanwhile Kyle and the others had arrived at the village and were looking for somewhere to stay.

"Hey lets try that bar" coal suggested.

Everyone headed into the bar and celvin walked up to the bar tender.

"What can I do for you?" the bar tender asked.

"Me and my friends are looking for somewhere to stay the night" celvin told him.

"Well you've come to the right place I have rooms upstairs" the bar tender replied.

"Great we'll take them" Kyle added.

"Then follow me," the bar tender said.

As Kyle and the others headed upstairs none of them saw one of keyran men in the bar. The man headed out side and reported in with his radio.

At the base a group of bounty hunters had arrived.

"there will be a large reward for anyone who captures kyle lee and his friends" keyran told the hunters.

"how much are we talking" one of the bounty hunters asked.

"one point five millon" keyran told them.

"wow you must really want these guys" another hunter said.

"there as good as captured" another added.

"they'll be down before they know what happened" another bounty hunter said.

"you have no idea who your up aganits" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see a figure standing in the doorway it was claw.

"Kyle lee and his friends are some of the strongest fighters you'll ever meet" claw said.

"What are you doing here" keyran asked.

"I heard about the bounty and as you know I've got a score to settle with Kyle and his friends" claw explained.

One of keyran's men them came into the room.

"Sir I have some news from Justin Kyle and the others are staying at a small pub in the village of calver," the man said.

Keyran turned to the bounty hunters.

"There all your " keyran told them.

Claw and the other bounty hunters left the room.

"Lets see you get out of this one Kyle" keyran said to himself.

Back in the forest of shadows Wesley came round to find himself in front of a small fire.

"You awake" a voice said.

Wesley turned to see spike sitting near by.

"Spike what are you doing here" Wesley asked.

"Looking for you and lee" spike replied.

Wesley tried to stand up but felt dizzy. Spike grabbed him before he fell over.

"Wow easy easy" spike said.

Spike sat Wesley on a tree stump.

"What the hell happened to you anyway" spike asked.

"Someone called The shadow stalker attacked us he got rid of pyro's men and took down pyro wu long and lee like it was nothing I got away but I fell into a small hole and the next thing I woke up here" Wesley told him.

Wesley looked around the camp spike had set up.

"So how did I end up here?" Wesley asked.

"I found you in that hole and brought you here" spike answered.

"You didn't find lee or the others," Wesley added.

Spike shook his head.

"No I was hoping you might know where they were" spike said.

"Lee told me to leave" Wesley replied.

Wesley lowered his head.

We have to find him," Wesley added.

Spike put his hand on Wesley's shoulder.

"Don't worry we will" spike told him.

Spike and Wesley smiled at each other.

To be continued.

What has happened to lee wu long and pyro and what have the bounty hunters and claw got planed for Kyle and the others find out in the next island of heroes.

There's another chapter guys hope you like it. Once again thanks to everyone who are reading this fic you guys rock.

Thanks everyone.

TK LEE.

Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	58. The Village

Hey everyone I've updated at last. hope you like this chapter.

Kyle and the others had now settled down in their rooms at the village inn and most of the gang was now fast asleep. Yoh was still awake and was sitting on the floor next to a sleeping Anna. Kyle walked up to the boy.

"I see you're still awake" Kyle said.

"I can't sleep" yoh replied.

"Yeah me neither" Kyle added.

Kyle sat on the floor next to yoh.

"I've just got this feeling something's going to happen" yoh continued.

"I know what you mean keyran's sure not going to give up looking for us" Kyle replied.

Kyle turned to Anna.

"How is she" Kyle asked.

"She's getting there" yoh answer.

"Good. Well as soon as we get to the ranch she'll get all the rest she needs," Kyle told the boy.

Meanwhile a young boy ran though the village the boy looked back to see a figure close behind him.

"Someone help me," the boy yelled.

Kyle and yoh both heard the boy's cries looked at the window and saw the boy running.

"Looks like his in trouble" yoh said.

"Come on" Kyle replied.

Kyle and yoh quickly headed outside.

The boy suddenly felt something hit his leg and fell to the ground.

"Got you" a voice called from the darkness.

The boy looked at his leg and saw blood coming from in a rock had been thrown at him. The figure walked closer to the boy.

"Now your mine" the figure said.

"Hey you leave him alone"

The figure turned to see Kyle and yoh.

"And who might you be" the figure asked.

"Just a couple of guys passing though" Kyle replied.

"Then this doesn't concern you," the figure continued.

"That's where your wrong now leave that kid alone and deal with us" yoh demanded.

"As you wish but your going to wish you didn't interfere " the figure replied.

The figure moved in the light and Kyle and yoh saw that the figure was wearing a clown mask it was the shadow stalker. The stalker suddenly disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?" yoh asked.

"Right here" the stalker called.

"Yoh look out," Kyle yelled.

But Kyle was too late the shadow stalker kicked yoh sending him to the ground. Kyle charged at the stalker and attacked but he dogged Kyle's attack and knocked Kyle to the ground next to yoh.

"Man he's good" yoh said.

"Then lets even the odds you ready," Kyle asked.

"Lets do it" yoh said.

Kyle and yoh stood up and turned to the shadow stalker.

"Ready for more I see," the stalker said.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," Kyle told him.

Kyle and yoh both powder up.

"See if you can deal with us now" yoh added.

The shadow stalker attacked and Kyle and yoh blocked the stalkers attacks.

"Impressive but lets see how you do when you can't see" the stalker told them.

The shadow stalker threw down a small ball, which exploded with a blinding flash.

"I can see" yoh said.

But before yoh could say another word the stalker sent yoh up against a wall. The stalker then attacked Kyle knocking him to the ground again.

"Your fighting power is useless when you can't see" the stalker mocked.

"That's what you think," Kyle said.

Kyle stood up.

"You should have stayed down" the stalker told him.

The stalker charged at Kyle but Kyle blocked the attack.

"What the" the stalker said.

Kyle then punched the stalker in the chest the stalker staged back.

"Lucky shot" he added.

"Luck had nothing to do with it when I was a boy I often would train blindfolded so you see I can fight even if I can't see" Kyle explained.

"Then lets put your skills to the test" the stalker replied.

The two begin to fight and Kyle was indeed able to fight with no sight. As the fight continued and Kyle and yoh's eyesight begin to return. Yoh could soon see the fight and was amazed to see that not only was Kyle a match for the stalker but he had still had his eye's closed. Soon Kyle sent the stalker to the ground.

"It's over" Kyle told him.

"Yes but you want enjoy the victory" the stalker told him.

The shadow stalker threw down a smoke bomb and Kyle and yoh heard the boy cry out and when the smoke cleared both the stalker and the boy had gone.

"Oh no he got him" yoh said.

"Dam it" Kyle added.

Kyle then fell to his knees. Yoh ran over too him.

"Kyle you ok" yoh asked.

"Yeah he just took it out of me that's all" Kyle explained.

"Lets get you back to the inn" yoh said.

Kyle and yoh slowly headed back to the inn and found a large crowd of villages waiting for then.

"Looks like we've got company" Kyle said.

"Where's the boy" one man demanded.

"I'm afraid he's gone," Kyle told him.

"So it's true you were sent here by the stalker," a woman added.

"Hey wait were nothing to do with him" yoh protested.

"Lies you grabbed the boy and took him to the stalker" someone else shouted.

"We were trying to save him," Kyle explained.

"He speaks the truth"

Everyone turned to see celvin and the others.

"Look more of the stalkers men" someone else yelled.

"For the last time we don't work for the stalker" yoh shouted.

"Then why do you have weapons?" another woman asked.

"Yeah you must be planning to take over the village," someone else continued.

"Lets get'em," a man shouted.

"Wait"

Everyone stopped as an old man came into view.

"These people could be telling the truth, Alan," the old man said.

"But they have weapons elder they must be here to take over" Alan replied.

"Yes they have weapons but that doesn't mean there here to take over" the village elder continued.

"So what do you suggest we do elder" Alan asked.

"I may have a solution," Kyle said.

"Go on" the village elder, replied.

"We will rescue the boy I'm sure that will prove we don't work for the stalker," Kyle explained.

"And what stops you for just running away" Alan asked.

"We will remain here until Kyle returns" celvin suggested.

"Very well" the village elder replied.

"But elder how can we trust them" Alan asked.

"Because everyone is innocent until proven guilty," the village elder added.

"I give you my word I'll bring the boy back safely" Kyle replied.

"You can leave tomorrow morning. Until then I suggest you get some rest" the village elder said.

Kyle nodded and headed back to the inn with yoh the others.

"I'm coming with you Kyle" yoh said.

"You sure" Kyle asked.

Yoh nodded.

"Yeah" yoh said.

"What about Anna?" Kyle asked.

"She'll understand" yoh said.

"We'll keep an eye on her until you get back" celvin said.

"Thanks celvin" yoh said.

Kyle and the others headed to there rooms. And yoh decided to check on Anna.

Yoh headed into Anna's room and found she was still fast asleep yoh walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet Anna" he whispered.

The other villages had now returned to their homes and when Alan arrived at his house a figure was waiting for him.

"Did you succeed?" the figure asked.

"Yes the villages believe that the strangers work for the shadow stalker" Alan replied.

"Excellent" the figure said.

"But we may have a problem the elder has allowed some of the strangers to leave to search for the boy" Alan explained.

"Hmm that might work to our advantage," the figure added.

"They will be leaving first thing in the morning," Alan continued.

"You have done well Alan here is what we agreed" the figure said.

The figure threw Alan a bag of money and disappeared into the night.

It was now next morning and Kyle getting ready to leave.

"Morning Kyle"

Kyle turned to Mariah.

"Hey Mariah" Kyle said.

"Ready to go" Mariah asked.

"All set" Kyle said.

"I want to come with you" Mariah said.

"You'd be better off if you stayed here" Kyle replied.

"Oh don't give me that Kyle you know I can look after myself," Mariah added.

"All right if you really want to come you can" Kyle continued.

"I won't let you down," Mariah said.

Meanwhile yoh had finished getting ready and went to see Anna.

"Anna it's me" yoh said.

Yoh knocked quietly on Anna's door.

"Come in yoh" Anna replied.

Yoh entered the room and walked up to Anna.

"How you feeling" yoh asked.

"Better I guess" Anna replied.

"Good" yoh added.

Yoh sat down next to Anna.

"Listen Anna I've to leave for a while" yoh told her.

"What. Why" Anna asked.

"A boy from this village was kidnapped last night and the locals think we had something to do with it so me and Kyle are going to try and find where the boy is being held and rescue him" yoh explained.

"Do you have to go" Anna asked.

"Yeah Kyle can't go alone" yoh answered.

Yoh ran his fingers though Anna's hair.

"Don't worry celvin's going to keep an eye on things while were gone" yoh added.

"I'm going miss you" Anna said.

"Hey I won't be gone long I promise" yoh told her.

Yoh kissed Anna on the cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it" yoh continued.

"Bye yoh" Anna added.

"See ya latter" yoh replied.

Yoh headed out of the room and as he closed the door behind him a single tear ran down yoh's face.

Yoh joined Kyle and Mariah and they met up with Alan and the village elder.

"Only 3 of you" the elder said.

"Don't worry yoh and Mariah can look after them selves" Kyle replied.

"You'll find the shadow stalker in the forest of shadows," the elder continued.

The village elder handed Kyle a map.

"Good luck" the elder added.

"Thank you" Kyle replied.

Kyle turned to yoh and Mariah.

"Right let's get going" Kyle said.

Kyle and the others left.

"what shall we do with the others elder" the man asked.

"They can stay at the inn until their friends return" the old man replied.

As Kyle and the others left the village they were being watched by the figure Alan was working with.

"Now the fun begins," the figure said to him.

To be continued.

Who is the figure what has he got planed for our heroes. And will Kyle yoh and Mariah rescue the boy find out in the next part of island of heroes.

Hey everyone sorry this chapter took so long I've been busy hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot quicker. Once again thanks to everyone who's reviewed and reading this story.

Thanks everyone.

TK LEE

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2005


	59. Brothers

Another update at last. Sorry these chapters are taking so long but I'm in the process of writing Foxly Island into a TV show, which is taking up most of my time.

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

Wesley and spike had now left there camp and had arrived at the spot where the shadow stalker had attacked wu long lee and pyro.

"This is the spot," Wesley said.

"I see it was quite a fight" spike replied looking at the tree branches on the ground.

"Yeah. That shadow stalker guy was so fast we didn't stand a chance," Wesley explained.

"He must have been good to fight 4 of you at once" spike added.

"So where do you think he might have taken lee and the others?" Wesley asked.

"The stalkers base has to be in this forest somewhere otherwise I don't think he would have attacked you" spike replied.

"Then it can't be too far away," Wesley added.

"No and if we wait around long enough the stalker should come to us" spike continued.

Meanwhile Kyle yoh and Mariah had just arrived at what was left of Wesley and spikes camp.

"Looks like someone else is here" Kyle said.

"I wonder who" yoh added.

"Well whoever it was they headed into the forest" Mariah continued.

Mariah pointed at a set of tracks. Kyle walked over to them.

"Then lets follow them" Kyle replied.

All 3 headed into the forest and after about half an hour they found a small sine in the ground.

"Doom to all who pass this stone" She read.

"Sounds nice" yoh replied.

"We must be getting close" Kyle added.

As the 3 continued to walk they heard something.

"What was that?" Mariah said.

Everyone stopped, as the sounds got closer. Suddenly someone came up behind Kyle. But Kyle quickly spun around and grabbed the person.

"Wait Kyle it's me" the person said.

It was Wesley.

"Wesley what are you doing here" Kyle asked.

"We might ask you the same question"

Kyle turned to see spike walking up.

"Why are you here" Kyle demanded

"Looking for lee and your friend wu long of cause" spike told him.

"Their here?" Mariah said.

"Yeah this guy called the shadow stalker has them," Wesley explained.

"No way that's who we are looking for" yoh added.

"How come" Wesley asked?

"There was a kid kidnapped from a village near by and the villages think we did it" Mariah told her brother.

"Let me guess you agreed to find him to prove you don't work for the stalker" spike added.

"Something like that" Kyle replied.

"Figures you always were the big hero" spike continued.

"I only do what's right" Kyle said.

"More like to make your self look good" spike snapped.

"You're the one with the big ego" Kyle replied.

"Will you two stop it" Mariah told the twins.

Kyle and spike both turned to Mariah.

"What important now is finding wu long lee and that boy" Mariah added.

"You can forget it I can deal with this shadow stalker my self" spike told her.

Suddenly there was a laugh that echoed though the forest.

"You lot really are amusing" a voice called out.

"That's him," Wesley said.

"Why don't you come out and fight like a man" spike yelled.

The shadow stalker laughed again.

"My don't we have a temper" the stalker replied.

"Show your self" spike added.

"As you wish"

The stalker dropped down in front of everyone.

"Where are our friends" yoh demanded.

"Oh you'll be joining them soon enough" the stalker told him.

Kyle turned to spike.

"We'll have to take him together," Kyle said.

"No I'm taking him now"

Spike ran towards the shadow stalker.

"No spike wait" Kyle yelled.

But spike didn't listen. Spike was about to attack the stalker when the stalker jumped into the air over spike and kicked him in the back sending him into a tree stump. And before spike could get back up the stalker ran over to him and kicked him again.

"Spike" Wesley yelled.

The stalker walked towards spike.

"Your such a fool you should have listened to your brother" the stalker mocked.

The stalker pulled out a sword.

"Now you will pay the price," the stalker told spike.

The stalker swung his sword at him but spike quickly blocked the attack with his swords.

"I don't think so" spike said.

The shadow stalker jumped back and the two began to fight with there swords. Kyle and the others look on as Spike swung his blades at the stalker again and again but the stalker blocked every attack spike soon began to get tied and the shadow stalker knocked spike to the ground.

"Time to end this little game" the shadow stalker said.

The stalker jumped into the air and cut a tree branch in half. as the tree branch came crashing down Kyle pushed spike out of the way.

"You all right" Kyle asked.

"What the hell do you think your doing" spike demanded.

"Saving your neck" Kyle replied.

"I had everything under control" spike added.

"Sure you did now shall show this guy who he's dealing with," Kyle asked.

"I don't need your help" spike continued.

"But spike this guy took wu long lee and pyro down like it was nothing" Wesley explained.

"Come spike we have to work together" Kyle demanded

"Alright but as soon as the stalkers down I'm gone " spike replied.

"Suites me fine" Kyle added.

Kyle and spike walked towards the shadow stalker.

"Do you really think you two stand a chance against me?" the stalker said.

"You've got more than two to deal with" yoh added.

The stalker turned to see yoh ready to fight.

"I'll defeat you all" the stalker yelled.

The shadow stalker threw his sword at yoh and went for spike. Kyle quickly headed him off and both spike and Kyle begin to fight him. The stalker soon knocked Kyle down but yoh came up behind the stalker and kicked him sending him to the ground yoh helped Kyle up.

"You ok" yoh asked.

"Yeah you don't look so hot" spike added.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Kyle replied.

The stalker was now back on his feet. He turned to Kyle yoh and spike.

"No one has ever knocked me down before I'm going to make you pay" the stalker yelled.

The stalker ran at yoh Kyle and spike and began to fight all 3. But as the fight went on yoh Kyle and spike started to become too much for the shadow stalker Suddenly the stalker grabbed spike and threw him into Kyle. Yoh charged at the stalker but the stalker grabbed yoh and held him by the neck.

"Lights out kid" the stalker said.

Yoh was starting to gasp for air when Wesley grabbed the stalker.

"Get off me" the stalker yelled.

The shadow stalker let yoh go and managed to grab Wesley and few him to the ground.

"Wesley" Mariah yelled.

Spike then charged at the stalker and kicked him around the head then Kyle came in with a punch now the stalker was being pushed back. Kyle and spike hit the stalker with attack after attack until the shadow stalker was down. But the stalker had landed near his sword

"It's over" spike told him.

"Yes for you" the stalker said.

The stalker threw a rock at Kyle sending him to the ground and hit spike in the face with the handle of his sword the stalker walked up to spike.

"You thought you'd won but no one beats the shadow stalker," he snarled.

As the shadow stalker went for the killing blow spike closed his eyes. But the sword it didn't strike him Spike opened his eye's to see Kyle in front of him.

"What" the shadow stalker exclaimed.

"Let's finish this. Kar.ma.ha.ma.haa" Kyle yelled.

Kyle hit the shadow stalker with both his hands sending him flying up against a tree the shadow stalker had been defeated.

"All right you beat him" Wesley yelled.

But victory was short lived as Kyle suddenly fell too his knees. The shadow stalkers sword had cut deep into Kyle's side when he went for spike.

"Kyle no" Mariah screamed.

Everyone looked on in horror as Kyle slumped onto the ground. Everyone ran over to Kyle. Spike was in complete shock he couldn't believe what Kyle had done.

"You saved me," he said.

"What are brothers for" Kyle replied.

Kyle began to cough.

"Hold on Kyle" Mariah told him as tears began to fall.

"Yeah don't give up" Wesley added.

"Sorry guys looks like this is it" Kyle replied as he coughed again.

"This can't be happening no way" yoh added.

Tears began to for in yoh's eyes.

"Please don't go I love you so much" Mariah sobbed.

"I love you too Mariah. I always will" Kyle replied.

Kyle then closed his eyes.

"Kyle no stay with me" Mariah pleaded.

But there was no answer.

To be continued.

Is this the end for Kyle? Find out in the next island of heroes.

Wow how was that. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can so you don't have to wait too long. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed and reading this fic you guy's rule.

Many thanks

TK LEE

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


	60. The masters of the elements

Spike ran threw the woods as fast as he could with Kyle in his arms he knew he didn't have much time and had to get to the village as fast as he could.

"Hold on Kyle" spike told his brother.

Spike still couldn't believe that Kyle had saved him after all the things that had happened between the two.

Spike thought back to when they were kids and the event that made the two enemies.

(Spikes flashback)

Kyle and spike had just seen a film and were leaving the cinema with there parents. But someone was waiting for them. Man came out of the shadows holding a knife. The man demanded Kyle and spike's parents gave him there money when Kyle's dad refused another man appeared and grabbed Kyle and put s knife to his throat. But then Kyle stamped on the man's foot the man grabbed Kyle and threw him to the ground. Kyle's mum ran over to protect here son but the other man pulled out a gun and shot the woman dead. Kyle and spike's dad tried to stop the gunman but he was killed too. The robber's left and the two boys' were left with the bodies of there parents and as tears ran down spikes face he knew that one day he was going to make his brother pay.

(End of flashback)

And that day finally came when the two faced each other during the tournament at the ring. Spike defeated his brother but after the fight spike felt empty inside and now Kyle was dieing and spike knew that if he let his brother die that empty feeling would be with him the rest of his life.

Spike kept on running not stopping to catch his breath and soon the village came into view. Spike ran into the village and stopped outside the village inn.

"Someone help me" spike yelled.

Spike then collapsed from exhustuon as the owners of the inn followed by celvin and coal came running out. Kyle was quickly taken to the village doctor who did everything he could to keep Kyle alive until an ambulance arrived and rushed Kyle off to the hospital.

Meanwhile yoh and the others had found the shadow stalkers base and freed wu long lee pyro and the boy from the village and had now returned from the forest of shadows. The boy was reunited with his parents the shadow stalker was behind bars at the village police station and pyro had left with celvin and coal to find the sorceress and where the rest of the Foxly gang was being held.

It had now been several hours since Kyle had been taken to the hospital and yoh Mariah Wesley and spike were now sitting in one of the waiting rooms soon the door opened and one of the doctors walked into the room.

"How is he" Mariah asked.

"We have done everything we can it's up to him now" the doctor replied.

"Can we see him" yoh asked.

"I guess one of you can go in" the doctor answer.

"Do you want to go in Mariah" spike asked.

Mariah nodded.

"I'll take you to him" the doctor said.

Mariah left with the doctor.

They soon came to Kyle's room and Mariah walked up to Kyle.

"He's in a coma at the moment but if you talk to him he should hear you" The doctor explained.

"Kyle I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know were all here even spike" Mariah said.

Mariah held Kyle's hand.

"Come back to us Kyle lee" Mariah added.

Back at the village Anna was sitting up in bed looking out of a window. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Anna called.

The door opened and Jordan walked into the room with some food.

"Hi Anna I've brought you something to eat" she told her.

"I'm not hungry" Anna replied.

"You sure" Jordan asked.

Anna nodded.

"Suite your self" Jordan continued.

Anna turned back to the window.

"Don't worry Anna yoh will be back soon"

"I know I just don't like it when he's not with me" Anna explained.

"Why don't you have a drink of orange juice it'll make you feel better" Jordan offered.

"Ok" Anna said.

Jordan poured out some orange juice and unseen by Anna Jordan dropped something into the drink.

"Here you go" Jordan said as she gave Anna the juice.

Anna drank the juice and handed the glass back to Jordan.

"Thanks Jordan" Anna said.

"Anytime. I'll leave this food here for you please try and eat something"

Jordan then headed out of the room.

"I'll try" Anna replied.

Jordan smiled at Anna as she closed the door.

Soon Anna began to feel really sleepy and when Anna was fast asleep Jordan came into the room and walked up to Anna.

"Now Anna you'll be out of my way for good" Jordan said.

Jordan grabbed Anna opened a window and headed outside with Anna where a figure was waiting in the shadows.

"The plan worked perfectly," Jordan told the figure.

"Good work" the figure replied.

The figure grabbed Anna and turned to leave.

"Now get back inside before your missed," the figured added.

Jordan nodded and headed back inside.

"Now for part two of the plan" Jordan said to herself.

Jordan quickly smashed the window and threw things all over the room.

"Help" Jordan yelled.

Wu long and lee soon came into the room and found Jordan lying on the floor.

"What happened" wu long asked.

"Someone came into the room and grabbed Anna" Jordan explained.

"You two stay here" wu long said as he climbed out of the window.

Wu long searched everywhere at the back of the inn but whoever had Anna was long gone.

Wu long called yoh at the hospital and yoh wasted no time and soon arrived at the inn and joined eddy wu long lee and Jordan in the search for Anna.

Meanwhile Anna came round in a basement chained to a wall.

"I see your awake" a voice said.

Anna turned her head to see someone sitting in a dark corner of the room.

"Who are you" Anna asked.

"Someone your boy friend knows very well" the figure replied.

Anna couldn't see the figures face but there was something familiar about this person.

"Why have you brought me here" Anna demanded.

"Because you my dear are the bait," the figure replied.

Before Anna could say anything else a man walked into the room.

"Master. Yoh asukra and his friends have left the inn and are looking for the girl," the man said.

"Excellent. Take the others and deal with yoh's friends but leave asukra unharmed" the figure told him.

"Right away" the man replied as he turned and left the room.

The figure turned to Anna.

"Now the fun really begins my dear," the figure told her.

Back at the village yoh and the others had now searched the whole village but there was no sign Anna anywhere.

"This is hopeless she could be anywhere by now" Jordan said.

"We have to keep looking I'm not going to rest until I find her" yoh replied.

"Your girlfriend is the least of your worries" a voice called out from the darkness.

"Who's there" yoh demanded.

Suddenly a man came out of the shadows and grabbed Jordan.

"Yoh" Jordan yelled.

"Let her go" yoh demanded.

"I don't think so," the man said.

"Who are you" wu long added.

"I am the phoenix of fire and I advise you too surrender at once," the man told them.

"That's not going to happen" yoh replied.

"Then were going to have to do things the hard way," the phoenix continued.

3 more men appeared from the darkness.

"Meet the turtle of water, the dragon of wood, the tiger of metal. We are the elemental warriors," The phoenix told them.

The 3 men surrounded yoh and the others.

"Lets get started shall we" the phoenix told yoh.

The phoenix threw Jordan into yoh.

"Take them down," The phoenix yelled.

All 4 warriors attacked and yoh and the others started to fight them. But the elemental warriors but they soon proved to be too much.

"Yoh take Jordan and go" wu long yelled.

"But I can't just leave you guys" yoh replied.

"Look there's no point in us all being captured just get out of here" wu long added.

Yoh nodded and left with Jordan.

"Shall I go after them?" the dragon asked.

"No the master has something special planed for them" the phoenix replied.

The phoenix turned to wu long eddy and lee.

"We only have to deal with these guys," The phoenix added.

The phoenix and the other elemental warriors charged at wu long and the others.

Meanwhile at the hospital Mariah had fallen asleep by Kyle's bedside and spike and Wesley had gone outside to get some air.

"Do you think he'll make it" Wesley asked.

"I don't know we just have to hope he does" spike replied.

"I just can't believe its Kyle in there," Wesley added.

"I know it should be me in there" Spike replied.

"I guess at the end of the day your still brothers" Wesley continued.

Spike nodded.

"Yeah after all we've been though with him he still saved me" spike added.

Spike then heard something.

"What is it" Wesley said.

"I don't think were alone" spike added.

Spike turned to Wesley.

"Get down" spike yelled.

Spike pushed Wesley two the ground as a crossbow bolt hit spikes arm. Then a man appeared and kicked spike knocking him to the ground.

"Spike" Wesley shouted.

The man walked over to spike.

"So this is the great spike I must say I'm not impressed" the man mocked.

"You just wait" spike said.

Spike tried to get up but couldn't.

"What's wrong spike feeling sleepy?" the man added.

"What did you do to me" spike demanded.

"That crossbow bolt is drugged soon you'll be out cold" the man explained.

Spike pulled out the crossbow bolt and threw it to the ground.

"Who the hell are you" spike asked.

"He's one of the 5 elemental warriors. Known as the spirit of earth"

Spike turned towards the voice and as his eyes began to close spike could see a group of men walking up to him led by a figure who looked just like yoh.

"Take them to the truck" the figure said.

"As you wish master Hao," the men replied.

What has Hao got planed for Anna yoh and our heroes will wu long lee and eddy be able to defeat the other elemental warriors. And what is Jordan really up to find out in the next island of heroes.

There's another chapter done at last sorry these latest chapters are taking so long to do but I'm really busy these days. Thanks again to everyone for your reviews glad to see your still enjoying this fic and special thanks to YohandAnna4ever for some great ideas.

Thanks Again.

TK LEE

Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2005


	61. Enemys of the past

Yoh and Jordan quickly ran into the woods as wu long and the others continued to fight the elemental warriors.

Yoh and Jordan continued to run until Jordan couldn't run anymore.

"I can't go any further," Jordan said as she fell to her knees.

Yoh looked back towards the village.

"Doesn't look like anyone's following us," he said.

Yoh sat down on a tree stump to catch his breath.

"Thanks for getting me out of there" Jordan told yoh.

"No problem" yoh replied.

"So what do we do now?" Jordan asked.

"We need to track down whoever's got Anna" yoh replied.

Yoh turned to Jordan.

"Did you see who grabbed Anna?" he asked.

Jordan shook her head.

"I'd just taken Anna a drink and left the room. Next thing I know I heard the window smash and heard Anna scream.

Jordan explained.

"Then I ran into the room and found that she had been kidnapped" Jordan continued.

"Your sure you didn't see anything" yoh added.

"Nothing the room was empty" Jordan replied.

Jordan turned away.

"It's all my fault yoh" Jordan added.

"What are you talking about" yoh asked.

Jordan turned back to him and yoh could see tears in her eyes.

"I told wu long to wait down stairs so he didn't disturb Anna" Jordan replied

Tears began to fall from Jordan eyes.

"It's my fault there was no one there to protect her," Jordan said as she began to cry.

Yoh went over to her and Jordan grabbed him.

"I'm so sorry yoh," Jordan sobbed.

"It's not your fault Jordan" yoh said as he held her.

Jordan smiled to her self she couldn't believe how easy it was to trick yoh.

Meanwhile wu long and the others had been defeated by the elemental warriors and were taken to a large castle. Wu long eddy and lee were lead down to the cells and found the rest of the Foxly gang were being held there. All 3 were put into an empty cell and found that celvin and coal were in the cell next to them.

"I see were not the only ones that got caught" eddy said.

"Yeah we were heading though the forest with pyro when these guys jumped us" coal explained.

"Let me guess the elemental warriors" wu long added.

"You got it in one" celvin replied.

"So what happened to pyro" wu long asked.

"He was rescued by his mistress"

Everyone turned to see the sorceress walking down the stairs with pyro close behind.

"Nice to see you again wu long" the sorceress added.

"Can't say I feel the same way" wu long replied.

The sorceress and pyro walked up to wu long's cell

"I should have guessed the elemental warriors were your men" wu long continued.

"Oh they're not my mine they're a group of bounty hunters keyran hired to capture you" The sorceress replied.

"So once again you're getting other people to do your dirty work for you" wu long added.

"If it gets the job done quicker who cares," The sorceress replied.

The sorceress smiled at wu long.

"Why have you brought us all here" wu long demanded.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," the sorceress said as she turned to leave with pyro.

The sorceress and pyro headed towards the door and could see some guards walking towards them holding three people.

"Looks like you've got some more company," the sorceress said as she left.

The guards came into the room and put Wesley Mariah and spike who was still out cold into a cell.

"Wesley Mariah" lee said.

"Hey lee" Wesley replied.

"Where's Kyle" lee asked.

"He's still in a bad way so they've taken him to a medical room" Mariah replied.

Alex ran up to his cell door.

"What happened to my brother?" the boy demanded.

"He was badly injured when he saved spikes life," Mariah explained.

"Will he be ok" Alex added.

Mariah lowered her head.

"I don't know. All we can do is hope" she replied.

Jordan and yoh had now been walking though the forest for what seemed like hours.

"This is getting us nowhere" Jordan said as she stopped.

"We have to keep looking" yoh told her.

"But Anna could be anywhere by now" Jordan added.

Jordan walked up to yoh.

"I think we might have to accept the fact were not going to find here," Jordan continued.

"No I will not give up on her. She wouldn't give up on me" yoh replied.

"You sound pretty sure about that" a voice called out of the darkness.

Yoh could believe his ears.

"No it can't be" yoh said.

"I'm afraid it is my brother"

Hao asukra came out of the darkness of the forest.

"Aren't you pleased to see me brother" hao asked.

"Where is she" yoh replied.

"Where's who. Oh Anna she's fine weather she stays that way is up to you" hao added.

"If you lay a single hand on her," yoh warned.

"You'll do what" hao asked.

Hao walked up to his twin.

"There's nothing you can do" hao continued

"I've beaten you before" yoh added.

"Yes but since then I've learned some new tricks" hao replied.

Hao clapped his hands and a man appeared with Anna holding a sword to her neck.

"I call this one surrender or the girl dies" hao added.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" yoh continued.

Before hao could say another word yoh grabbed him pulled out his sword and held to hao's neck.

"Your not the only one who's learned some new tricks. I call this one let her go or you'll lose your head" yoh snapped.

Hao smiled to himself.

"Nice move but I still have the advantage" hao told his twin.

Jordan suddenly came up behind yoh and hit him over the head with a stick. Yoh fell to the ground and hao picked up his sword.

"You see Jordan is one of my spies" hao explained.

Yoh turned to hao and Jordan.

"All this time you've been one of them" yoh said.

"Yes. It's thanks to me master hao was able to kidnap Anna" Jordan replied.

"I'm going to make you pay for this" yoh yelled.

Yoh jumped up and turned to Jordan but hao grabbed him.

"Stop right their yoh. You wouldn't what Anna to get hurt now would you" hao said.

"No" yoh said quietly.

"Then surrender and she will remain unharmed" hao continued.

Yoh knew he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Anna. There was only one thing he could do.

"Alright hao you win. I surrender" yoh said.

"Wise choice" hao added.

Hao clapped his hands and two guards appeared and grabbed yoh.

"When we get back to the castle put him with his other friends" hao told the guards.

"Please master May I have him" Jordan asked.

Hao turned to her.

"You like him do you" hao replied.

Jordan nodded.

"Yes master" she added.

Hao smiled at Jordan

"Very well" he told the girl.

"Thank you master" Jordan replied.

"What about Anna" yoh demanded.

Hao walked over to Anna.

"She will be taken to my private chamber I have plans for my beautiful Anna" hao said as he stroked Anna's face.

"Dam you hao" yoh yelled as the two guards dragged him away.

"Looks like it's just you and me Anna" hao continued.

"Get away from me you creep" Anna told him.

"Now Anna that's just rude looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners when we get back to the castle" hao added.

Hao and the others soon arrived back at the castle and hao headed into the main hall to find the sorceress pyro and keyran waiting for him.

"Well isn't this nice everyone's here to welcome me home" hao said as he entered the room.

"What do you think your playing at hao?" the sorceress snapped.

"Me" hao said giving a fake look of surprise.

"Don't give me that. Why did you go with elemental warriors to capture asukra and the others?" the sorceress demanded.

"I was board so I thought I'd go to where the action was " hao told her.

"Then may be you can explain why one of your spies just happened to be with asukra and his friends" pyro added.

"I thought it would help having someone on the inside" hao explained.

"Really did you think it would also help by snatching the girl?" the sorceress asked.

"If I hadn't yoh would still been out there" hao replied.

"Dam it hao this was my operation I don't need you interfering" the sorceress told him.

"Well someone has to make sure your plans don't fail" hao continued.

"How dare you," the sorceress yelled.

"Oh I love it when your angry" hao said with a grin.

"Back off hao" pyro snapped.

"I see you need your rent boy to fight your battle's" hao mocked.

"Oh that's it" pyro added.

A ball of fire appeared in pyro's hand.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson once and for all" pyro told him.

Hao pulled out his sword.

"Give me your best shot" hao replied.

"That's enough you two," a voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see a cloaked figure. Hao quickly put his sword away and the ball of fire disappeared from pyro's hand.

"I'm sorry master" hao told the figure.

The cloaked figure turned to the sorceress pyro and keyran.

"Leave us," the figure said.

The sorceress nodded and left with pyro and keyran.

"You caused quite a stir my boy" the figure told the boy.

Hao remained silent as the figure walked up to him.

"No matter we still have everyone we wanted" the figure continued.

"Yes sir" hao replied.

"Now we can into the last part of our plan into action. And with your brother and his friends out of the way nothing can stop us" the figure added.

To be continued.

Who is the cloaked figure what is his plan. And what have hao and Jordan got planed for Anna and yoh. Find out in the next chapter of island of heroes.

There's another chapter at last sorry to keep you waiting so long but I hope it's worth the wait. Thanks again to everyone who's still reading and reviewing this fic and a big thank you to Yohandanna4ever for yet another fantastic idea. I have also opened a forum where you can talk about this fic and share any ideas you may have or tell me if there is anything you would like to see happen in this fic. The forum is with the other shaman king forums and is called Island of heroes.

TK LEE

Foxly Island copyright A.E.Atkin 2005


	62. Yoh's girl

Yoh was now being taken to Jordan's home, which was in a small village next to the castle.

"Soon be there my dear" Jordan told him.

"Will you stop calling me that" yoh replied.

"Your not still thinking about Anna. I told you your not going to get her back now master hao has her," Jordan explained.

"That's what you think" yoh continued.

"Look it's a simple fact she now belongs to master hao and you are now mine," Jordan said.

"I'll never be yours Jordan Anna's my girl and she always will be" yoh added.

Jordan punched yoh in the face.

"Stop taking about her you belong to me now I don't want to ever hear her name again" Jordan snapped.

"I would never be with anyone like you" yoh told her

"Shut up" Jordan replied.

"I trusted you we all welcomed you into our group of friends and all the time you were lying to us" yoh continued.

"I said shut up" Jordan demanded.

"Is that you life Jordan nothing lies" yoh added.

"That's enough" Jordan yelled.

Jordan punched yoh again and kicked him in the stomach. Yoh fell to the ground.

"You know nothing about me asukra," Jordan shouted.

Yoh got back up and turned to Jordan.

"I know you well enough to trick you" yoh said.

Yoh quickly knocked one of the guards to the ground the other guard attacked yoh but the boy kicked him around the head knocking the guard to the ground. The other guard got up and charged at yoh but he was ready for him.

"Shoryn-ken" yoh yelled as he punched the guard.

The rising dragon punch knocked the guard out cold and as he fell to the ground yoh grabbed him threw him into the other guard knocking him out too.

"Two down one to go" yoh said as he turned to Jordan.

Jordan tried to run for it but yoh was too fast and grabbed her.

"Looks like the tables are turned my dear" yoh mocked.

Jordan turned to get free but yoh's grip was too tight.

"Now tell me where hao is holding Anna" yoh demanded.

"If I tell you master hao will have my head" Jordan said.

"And you think I'm just going let you go if you don't tell me" yoh replied.

Jordan though about it and decided she had no choice.

"He's taken her to his private chamber it's on the third floor in the east tower of the castle" Jordan explained.

Yoh then let Jordan go.

"Here's a bit of advice run as far away as you can because if hao finds you you'll be in for it" yoh told her.

Yoh then headed towards the castle.

Meanwhile Anna was tied to a chair in hao's private chamber waiting for him to return. And soon she heard a sound she was dreading the sound of hao's footsteps.

"Hello my sweet" hao greeted as he entered the room.

Anna remained silent.

"Oh don't be like that" hao continued as he walked up to Anna.

Anna still didn't respond and hao smiled to himself.

"So your going to give me the silent treatment are you," hao added.

Hao sat down in a chair next to Anna and began to run his figures though her hair.

"Your hair is so soft" hao told her.

Hao then the back of his hand down her face. Anna wished her hands weren't tied because she really wanted to give hao a good slap.

"Oh and your skin is so smooth" hao continued.

Hao then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"And you smell so good" he added.

Anna was now starting to get scared of what hao was thinking of doing to her.

"Master hao" a voice called after a knock at the door.

"What is it" hao replied.

"Your needed in the main hall sir" the voice added.

Hao turned to Anna.

"Looks like I've got to leave you my sweet" he said.

Hao gave Anna a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Hao quickly headed in the main hall to find the sorceress and keyran waiting for him.

"Sorry to ruin your fun" Sorceress said.

"What's happening" hao demanded.

"Someone's breached the castle walls" keyran explained.

"Yoh" hao said to himself.

Hao quickly left the room.

Yoh was now heading into the castles courtyard with 5 castle guards close behind. Yoh tipped over a barrel and knocked 3 of the guards down. The last two jumped over the barrel and came at yoh. Yoh punched one of them and kicked over other barrel knocking him down as the other came at him with a sword. Yoh dogged the swing and managed to grab a sword off the other guard. The guard attacked but yoh soon disarmed him and kicked him in the face knocking him down.

"So much for these guys" yoh said to himself.

Yoh quickly headed across the courtyard towards the east tower. Suddenly a fireball landed near him and exploded and yoh only just managed to get out of the way. Yoh quickly got up and saw pyro standing in front of the door to the east tower.

"So we meet again yoh" pyro greeted.

"I was kinda expecting hao to be waiting for me" yoh replied.

"He is otherwise detained besides I wanted the pleaser of dealing with you my self" pyro added.

A fireball appeared in pyro's hand.

"Lets play a game of catch shall we" pyro said as he threw the fireball at yoh.

Yoh managed to doge the fireball but pyro had all ready run up to yoh punched him in the face. Yoh mange to keep his balance and kicked pyro sending flying to the ground. Pyro got up and turned to yoh.

"Impressive" pyro told him.

Pyro then formed another fireball and threw it at yoh.

Yoh wasn't so lucky this time and the explosion sent him to the ground. Pyro walked up to him.

"You didn't see that one coming did you" pyro mocked.

Pyro picked up yoh and punched him in the stomach and threw him across the courtyard.

"Now to finish you off once and for all" pyro told him

Pyro formed a fireball in each hand.

"So long yoh asukra" he added.

Pyro threw the fireballs at yoh. But this time yoh was ready he quickly grabbed a wooden log and hit both fireballs back at pyro using it. Pyro tried to jump out of the as both fireballs exploded but the blast sent him up against a wall knocking him out.

"That was too close" yoh said as he dusted him self down.

Yoh headed across the courtyard and into the east tower.

Hao was now in his chamber and had untied Anna from the chair.

"Looks like our time here is over" hao told her.

Anna smiled.

"Yoh's here isn't he" Anna asked.

"How did you ever guess" hao answer.

Hao grabbed Anna.

"Now lets get going shall we" hao said.

"If yoh finds us he's gonna kick you arse" Anna continued.

"Well we'll just have to see about that" hao replied.

"Yes we will" Anna added.

Anna stamped on hao's foot and slapped him round the face.

"That's for touching me," Anna snapped.

Anna quickly ran out of hao's chamber.

"You'll pay for that Anna" hao yelled as he ran after her.

Anna ran down the corridor as fast as she could but hao was still close behind her.

"Your not going to get away from me that easy Anna" hao shouted.

Yoh was now on the third floor of the east tower and heard hao shouting. Yoh knew Anna was in trouble and quickly ran towards hao's voice.

Anna came to a door but it was locked she quickly turned and ran down another hall and found another door but it was locked as well. Anna then ran to the end of the hall and came to a dead end she slowly turned to see hao walking towards her.

"You shouldn't have ran away Anna" hao told her.

Anna backed against the wall as hao came up to her.

"And no one slaps me and gets away with it" hao added

Hao went to hit Anna but before he could strike her someone threw a knife at him pining him to the wall.

"You leave my girl alone"

Hao and Anna turned to see yoh.

"Yoh" Anna yelled.

Anna ran over to yoh and hugged him.

"You ok" yoh asked.

Anna nodded.

"I am now" Anna replied.

"Oh give the love stuff a rest will you" hao said as he released himself from the wall.

"Looks like this time you've got no tricks to rely on" yoh mocked.

"I don't need any tricks this time" hao replied.

Hao pulled out his sword and yoh got ready to fight.

"Lets see if your still as good as you used to be" hao added.

"Show me what you've got" yoh said.

Hao charged at yoh and both started to fight.

To be continued.

Will yoh managed to defeat hao or will hao claim Anna as his own find out in the next chapter of island of heroes.

There's another chapter guys hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will see the showdown between hao and yoh and you will finally find who is behind everything. Thanks again to yohandanna4ever who has given me some great ideas for this fic and thanks to everyone else who are reading and reviewing this fic.

Catch ya latter.

TK LEE

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2006.


End file.
